Travesía en Equestria -REMAKE- (Anti-Gary Stu)
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: Las estupideces de estos 2 humanos los llevara a un mundo/universo algo extraño para ellos. VUELVE A REVIVIR ESTA TRAVESÍA, O LEELA CON MEJOR REDACCIÓN. Junto a los protagonista que presenciarán las cosas más triviales y locas en este mundo caballo ¿ir a Equestria? ¿deseo o pesadilla? ¿salvación o destrucción? ¿zoofilia o la paja? Esas y más preguntas llevadas por UNO de los human.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

-¿Dónde mier## estamos?-

7 horas más tarde...

Cuando desperté note que estaba sobre una cerca de madera , el cielo esta gris como mi ropa y no paran los refucilos, parece que se viene una tormenta...

-¿Dónde estoy?...tal vez cuándo me caí a lo cerca había una granja...pero no recuerdo ver una y ¿cómo es que los polis no me vieron?...de seguro me darán cadena perpetua por dispararles o asustar a los guardias con los disparos...jaja que idiotas ¡AARGH!

Me levante de donde estaba,sacándome esa incomodidad horrible que agobiaba a mi cuerpo, con mis manos me rasco los ojos seguido de un bostezo. La noche de ayer estuvo de la puta madre ¿quién se lo pensaría? ¿qué? a lo lejos logro ver un cuerpo tirado ¿quién es?

Un muerto, un policía inconsciente, tu viejo que no se puede parar solo ¿quién?

Inmediatamente fui a ver quien es algo angustiado. No puedo ocultar que con cada paso me siento mas relajado porque la incomodidad que estuve seguro POR HORAS , me dejo muy adolorido más los golpes de la noche anterior...que cosas raras pasaron...ayer.

-¿Quién sera? -le di vuelta- ¡¿Bruno?!

Me agache y le daba bofetadas despacias para despertarlo , tarde un buen rato en hacerlo.

-¡Bruno despertate!

-Eeh eh q-qué pasa? la concha de tú hermana Cristian..déjate de joder -En loa ojos de Bruno se le nota un enojo,como si le hubiera tirado un balde de agua y luego darle un puñetazo.

-Cristian no molestes -rascándose los ojos.

-Ni que te hubiera metido el pulgar al culo, saltas por cualquier cosa.

El desorbitado amigo de Cristian termino su costumbre matutina,apoyo su brazo al césped para preguntar.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-¿Qué? -no escuche bien.

No sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bruno, pero sé que mira algo al lado mio, me doy media vuelta y lo que observaba con timidez eran unos arboles, no estoy seguro si era con timidez o una secuela de la resaca.

Él miro todo alrededor, vacilante de lo que nos esperaba, entonces rápidamente de los arboles saca manzanas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pregunto mientras Bruno trepa un árbol.

Bruno no me hizo caso hasta morder una manzana.

-¡Estás son las mejores manzanas que nunca pobre en mi vida! -Bruno hablaba sonriente, con los cachetes inflados y sonrosados aun sucios con mugre- ¡ven, come algunas y deja de estar mirando como muerto de hambre!

-A ver si están taaaan buenas -exagerando la alegría de él-

Me acerco caminando y él me tira una de esas manzanas , el bien cabrón ni siquiera me la tiro despacio,se ensucio en poco el suelo, la levanto y la miro de reojo , limpiándole unas hojas, cuándo le di la primera mordida recordé cuándo le di una probada a una manzana que estaba en mi casa , era roja pura y muy jugosa , creo que era de mi abuela o algo a si,esa vieja...ya ni me acuerdo ¿ella murió?

Entre manzana y manzana una lluvia, no, mejor dicho ¡tormenta! viene a nosotros,y estábamos tan hundidos en el placer de poder morfar -comer- a dos manos que en un parpadeo estábamos sobre ella.

-¡Tenemos que cubrirnos! -dice Bruno extendiendo sus brazos,exagerando la situación-

-Qué?! -Le grito...no escucho muy bien,los vientos se llevan las palabras.

-Tenemos que cubrir-COFT.

Bruno no completo las palabras al ver que un tronco de un árbol se les acercaba rápido para golpearlos a los dos, protegiendo a su amigo, le dio un gran empujón mientras el recibió todo el daño.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! -Yo al ser empujado.

No entendí porque me empujo, pero al verlo ser brutalmente ser llevado unos metro por ese tronco,ya me di cuenta... que desprevenido de mi parte

-¡Bruno!

Voy rápidamente a su ayuda, le saque el tronco de encima, él me dijo cansado unas palabras.

-Te-tenemos que cubrirnos.

-¡Espera, buscare un lugar!

No me importa si es que nos veían,llamarían a la policía pero mi mejor amigo de la "cárcel" estaba en mal estado ¡tengo que ayudarlo!

A lo lejos veo una granja en donde a lo seguro podre encontrar ayuda o como mínimo un lugar.

Estaba cerca de llegar a un huerto de gallinas -llevando a Bruno a rastrar como un perro- hasta escuche que unas personas hablaban en la segura entrada de la granja. Me tropecé al esconderme por el huerto para que en cualquier caso, no me vean...

No puedo ver, solo oír.

-Te traeré la cosas mañana, Applejack -De parte de una voz fina y elegante.

-Muchas gracias Rarity,como sabes Apple Bloom esta enferma y se necesita recuperad -Una voz más fuerte y vaquera se escucho, presumiblemente la dueña de donde estoy parado.

-Si , de seguro querrá ir con sus amigas a sus aventuras ¿no? -nuevamente la voz fina pero esta vez con algo más de entusiasmo.

-No es una sorpresa lo que dices Rarity, además, mañana la visitaran sus amigas

-Que bueno que tenga amigas que la visiten -se escucha un casco tocar suelo de manera brusca , quizas con entusiasmo.

-Algo de apoyo emocional le sera bien, jaja solo espero no la visiten mientras duerme -tono preocupado.

-Pero solo es una simple tos -dice Rarity- ¿tanta gravedad?

-Igual todos tenemos que estar bien gracias Rarity -Esta vez,la voz granjera se escucho algo enojada por el comentario de su deducible amiga.

-De nada y chau Applejack , dile a tu hermana que se recupere de mi parte... oh , casi se me olvida, Sweetie Belle le envía estas "Galletas" con cariño.

-Jaja ehm si , galletas , bueno Rarity , sera mejor que te vayas , esta por empeorar la lluvia.

Ambas personas se despiden y Rarity prosigue a caminar por los enlodados caminos de la granja por suerte para ella hay un sendero con piedras para salir sin ensuciarse demasiado los cascos , solo que este sendero queda al lado de las herramientas y el huerto de gallinas.

Lo presentí , lo presentí de verdad que la persona con quién estaba hablando vendría por ACÁ cerca , con prestar atención pude saberlo...justamente me quede escondido algo cerca de la entrada y salida de este lugar.

Cargo a mi amigo pero su peso y mis dolores no pudieron escondernos a tiempo.

 **3ra persona.**

Antes de salir, Rarity le echa una mirada más a la granja...pero justo por el rabillo del ojo,ella jura ver una cosa moverse cerca de la huerta de gallinas ¿que sera?

Ni corta ni perezosa , ella pregunta algo tímida esperando respuesta quizás con el mismo tono con la que ella pregunto.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -llevándose un casco cerca de pecho, conmovida de lo que creyó ver.

Me escondí atrás de una careta pero por mala suerte deje a vista mi pie , mis pelos se erizaron al oír la voz de una de las que integraba la charla de hace unos momentos acercarse , respire tensionado a la espera de que se largase..cualquier opción mía sera mala , estoy seguro.

Rarity ve algo parecido a un casco moverse rápidamente atrás de la carreta.

-¿Eres un potrillo perdido? ehm oye, de seguro te puedo llevar con tus padres, pequeño solo tienes que -prosigue.

 **1ra Persona -Cristian.**

Escuchaba como galopeos dirigirse a mi dirección...de seguro la dama esta montada a un caballo. La tensión es tanta que no pienso en otra cosa más que desaparecer del lugar, entre mis suplicas en silencio para que se largue, Bruno se despierta y no sabiendo lo que ocurre dice en tono normal y fuerte para esta situación.

-¿Eh, qué pasa?

-Shhhh -Mirándolo y señalando con los ojos "a ese alguien".

Hubo un trueno enorme y la persona que se dirigía a nuestra dirección pareció dar un salto enorme...es lo que puedo deducir ya que solo escuche el sonido de su caballo gritar.

 **3ra Persona.**

Rarity algo asustada e impaciente. Pregunta esta vez con voz apurada al poni para que venga hacia ella, notando que donde esta pasa los limites del camino "seguro".

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tú casa? -Rarity estaba algo preocupada por el supuesto potrillo , si seguía más tiempo en la lluvia se enfermaría al igual que Apple Bloom.

Bruno al oír ya la voz, comprende un poco la situación, y mirando a Cristian, le hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que ya entiende la situación y que ya sabe lo que hará.

-Aaaah! ¡Che! ya entiendo -Bruno dejando de estar apoyado sobre las piernas de su amigo.

-¡Cerra so cico! -lo decía susurrando y enojado a la vez.

-Yo me encargo -Aclaro la garganta- ¿señorita? -con voz de niño.

Al recibir respuesta, Rarity descarto cualquier duda y confirmo que si era un potrillo. Algo alegre contesta pero aún mantiene su duda.

-¿Si? ¿qué pasa pequeño? -hablo Rarity , conteniendo la paciencia.

-¿Le cuento un chiste?

-No estoy para bromas jovencito , si sigue más tiempo en la lluvia se enfermara -regañando la actitud del supuesto potro.

-Quiere que le cuente el chiste ¿si o no? -tomando "riendas" en la charla, obligando la respuesta esperada.

-Está bien cuéntamelo y luego me acompañaras para llevarte a tu casa ¿qué? -pregunta siguiendo la corriente a lo que ella cree un inocente chiste de preguntas.

-¿Qué es blanco, no tiene pelo y es raro?

-Uhmmm no se pequeño ¿qué es? -contesta con algo de entusiasmo , esperando oír uno de los inocentes chistes de potros de ahora.

-Su rostro! -me rió de manera burlona de ella.

Rarity se sintió muy ofendida con ese chiste con falta de gracia, tanto que descarto cualquier posibilidad de llevarlo devuelta a casa , recargo su pecho y con un típico sonar molesto, responde.

-¡Ah! ¿con qué así va a ser, señorito? ¡¿verdad?! ¡pues puedes irte a tú casa por TI MISMO!

Seguido de esto se escucharon las herraduras de la mujer en su caballo marcharse cada vez yéndose más y más lejos...¡Victoria!

-Eso solo bastaba -chocando sus manos en forma de "ya tiene su merecido".

-¿Como hiciste eso? -pregunto intrigado Cristian.

-¿Qué cosa? aaah si, ya sé -Bruno piensa dar palabras que eviten la vergonzosa explicación- solo un pequeño truco.

-En serio, decime.

Cristian le exigía todo el tiempo a Bruno que le contara como hizo el cambio de voz, con cual él se negaba , no fue difícil sacarle desquicio ya que se harto muy fácil.

-¡Está bien! -Bruno irritado- ¡Aaaah!

-Solo hacia falta encabronarte un poco jaja...

-Cuándo era pequeño , jugaba con los cuchillos de mi papá y en una mala pasada me corte un poco el "huevo...con papas-fritas incluidas" -suspiro- toda mi infancia tuve voz de niña pero ahora tengo la voz bien, y ahora puedo usar esa voz angelical fácilmente.

-Ah y a mí cuando era joven de 12 o 13 años un perro me mordió el trasero, no hay gracia ¿viste?

-¡Respeto!

-Me acuerdo una vez comí hamburguesas infectada...no sé porque lo cuento, continuare.

Cristian sonreía, las gotas salían despedidas de sus pelos colgantes de su frente, Bruno solo lo sigue oyendo.

-Si no fuera por la resaca de entonces las mandaba a la mierda, a la hamburguesa, las comí con un jugo de merengue fuera de la heladera, estaba para la mierda, entonces las comí junto a un "pelotudo" que estaba igual que yo...me agarre una diarrea que no me la sacaba ni dios.

-Y ese pelotudo tenia que ser yo, cállese weon -Bruno sonrió un poco.

 **1ra persona.**

Nos dimos la manos, unas palmadas en la espalda y luego tuvimos que buscar un lugar para cubrirnos del agua.

-¿Crees poder caminar? -pregunto algo angustiado.

-No , no creo...¿m-me puedes llevar?

Con timidez y vergüenza Bruno le tuvo que preguntar eso a lo que su compañero respondió.

-Seguro, si te estuve cargando desde que casi me golpea ese tronco.

Cuando levante a Bruno , se escucho el rechinar de la puerta donde estuvieron hablando esas dos mujeres. Se abrió y unos pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia nuestra dirección.

Esos sonidos, justo como me encuentro ahora, suenan como una música de terror en el momento más infortunio, rápidamente tiro a mi amigo todo lo que puedo y voy rápido a su dirección para escondernos. Terminamos atrás de unas maderas, los pasos sienten cada vez más cerca hasta ver a...¿A? ¿estoy ciego? ¿Una poni de color naranja? ¿qué además usa un sombrero de vaquera? ¿y qué justo a lado del cachete del culo tiene un tatuaje sobre su pelaje y detalladamente son tres manzanas? ¿como se llamara? ¿"Manzanita"?

-Juro que acabo de escuchar pasos y ruidos por acá -dice Applejack- uhmmm de seguro debe ser la lluvia chocando contra el suelo, muy fuerte...-dijo "manzanita" mirando sospechosa la zona.

Clap clap clap...clap...se fue...

En verdad, sentir esa sensación de que la persona o lo que sea que te este buscando y DUDE DE SI MISMA es algo incomparable...perdonen pero es como un orgasmo para los oídos oír eso...raro.

Digo ¿esa poni hablo? y justo iba a decir "De seguro es la granja privada de un zoofilico con demasiado dinero y que uso para experimentar para que así los caballos pudieran hablar" ¿esa poni dudo de si misma? entonces también piensa de forma autónoma ¿qué fue lo que vi anteriormente? ¿a la mujer elegante, solo fue su voz? entonces ella no era humana ¿donde estoy? ¿qué sera? no quiero asustarme pero ¿entonces que sigue? si toda esta población es de ponis...ponis tiernos.

 **No sabia lo que me preguntaba y esos "ponis tiernos" nada que ver a lo que se me vino en ese entonces a la mente.**

 **Comienzo de mi locura.**

 **Travesía en Equestria.**

-¡Estuvo cerca! -dije en mi mente.

-¡Hay que encontrar un lugar y rápido! -Bruno susurrando.

Encontré un cobertizo a poca distancia del gallinero. Está muy lleno, hay lugar como para una sola persona, ambos nos paramos en medio de la puerta, Bruno vino jadeando de un pie mientras yo no le doy mucha importancia. Él es mejor que eso.

-Me temo que solo queda para una -Mirando el lugar.

-También lo digo -la mirada de Bruno se posiciona donde hay espacio para UNO de dos.

-Bueno, tú vas... solo por lo de la prueba de este año.

Ayudar a subirse a Bruno fue tarea algo difícil...pues el tipo este pesa un montón.

Al subirlo me quedo parado ignorando completamente a mi amigo y con la mano en el mentón me pregunto ¿y ahora qué? Bruno me llama la atención y parece también pensar la misma incógnita.

-¿Qué harás? -pregunta Bruno acomodándose.

-No lo sé, pero no hagas nada estúpido... tú estas a salvo por ahora y yo, quisiera encontrar algunas cosas.

-Hey llévate un arma o algo, tengo el presentimiento que estamos en un lugar antiguo con seres mitológicos...tente cuidado, tonto.

Nos dimos el saludo y me fui a explorar un poco el lugar. Muy cauteloso agarre una pala y seguí el camino de barro , por muy estúpido que suene tuve que cambiarme mi ropa a la de "fugitivo" pues es la única que tengo seca.

Entre paso y paso mis fuerzas me van abandonando, tanto que me decante en apoyarme en un árbol para despejarme un momento.

Grite, preguntándome por qué me sucede esto, dando rienda suelta a un poco de desesperación.

-¡AAY! -junto mis brazos, encorvando mi cabeza, luego apunto mi mirada con ojos cerrados al cielo y los puños apretados, y separados- ¡¿porqué AAA MIIII?! aaaf...

Me como algunas manzanas para rellenar el espacio en mi panza y luego continuar con mi camino, pero esta vez ingrese entre los manzanos en caso de que alguien venga, me vea y se arme un escándalo, un escándalo en que no tengo idea como reaccionar ni de que manera terminara.

¡Wii! un mundo de ponis , donde ellos son la raza dominante y el sistema va a su favor , con damas ponis atractivas y sementales ¡uuuh! ¿qué haré después? ¿oler tangas de yeguas?.

Termino la granja y muy cerca de esta veo un pueblo bastante grande a mi parecer , todo desierto...de seguro encontrare algo de ayuda o algunos problemas ¿quién sabe?

Mientras más avanzaba, vi como unas nubes descubrieron un castillo, el único en este pueblo , el resto de casas casi todas son iguales...veo un hospital , ahí podre conseguir lo que necesito.

Estaba a punto de entrar pero me detuve al lograr ver en el interior a un poni guardia ¿poni guardia? podría imaginarme miles de "oficios" que hay entre ellos ¿pero poni guardia? ¿con su trajecito azul estilo "pitufo"? ¿que locura? vaya que si.

Antes de mandarme cualquier cagada de la que estoy seguro que me arrepentiré, me tiro en una esquina sombría del hospital a parte de pensarme las cosas, revisar si hay alguien rondando las calles en estos momentos...¿qué veo? ¿u-un castillo? ¿lo qué veo es un maldito castillo encima de una montaña aaaallaaaaa a lo lejos?

 **NOTA:"Pitufo" (POLICÍA LOCAL) se refiere a un nuevo uniforme de policías de la Argentina, donde su ropa era un azul muy claro , coloquialmente por quizás una "cargada" a su ropa les dejaron ese nombre.**

-¿Este mundo esta gobernado por los ponis? -se volvió a repetir esa pregunta.

Me causo algo de gracia. Recordar que en mi mundo se ve a todos necesitar un inodoro o un televisor o insultar a una puta estrella ¿qué problema hay? Simplemente me concentro en mi situación , si esto es lo que me espera sera mejor ir viendo las sorpresas que siguen.

De momento veré las alternativas, si podre ingresar a la fuerza o debo de armarme de paciencia y planificar como entrare al bendito hospital...aún así no es excusa suficiente como para no repensarme las veces que quiera sobre este "new world".

-Bueno tengo que recurrir a la antigua distracción que me enseñaron en la "cárcel"...aunque no la puse en practica.

Busque por los lugares un trabajador, paso un doctor que lamentablemente fue requerido. Me saque esa alegría ya que no hay nadie caminando, teniendo en cuenta que el doctor esta a tres puertas por donde entrare.

Ingrese quedándome esperando en una habitación, después de cinco minutos encontré a un poni azul.

-La presa perfecta -Mirando al ser equino.

El poni se dirigió a la entrada , me puse sigilosamente atrás suyo y con la pala le golpee en la cabeza.

El poni se tumbo al suelo,un golpe en seco y cayo -más fácil de lo que esperaba, los equinos son duros- patee la puerta y metí al cuadrúpedo allí ,el guardia de verdad no hace señal alguna de presencia. Hasta su llegada planeo la estrategia,entro a una puerta que estaba muy cerca del poni herido,cuando llegara y viera al desmayado, se quedaría en shock , momento en que lo ataco.

Justo cuando me estaba impacientando , llego el guardia, paso lo que tenia que pasar con el único agregado que cuando vio al desmayado, él pego un grito de niña. Le aseste un palazo ¡todo bien! hasta ahora, puse en la habitación al guardia junto al otro. Sin darme cuenta en esa habitación se encuentra un poni anestesiado y dormido , para disimular a uno, lo pongo sobre una silla, manipulo sus cascos haciendo parecer como si se durmiera luego llorar por el anestesiado , al guardia lo tiro tras la puerta.

-Bueno! todo perfecto.

Entre habitación tras habitación no encontraba vendajes ¡nada! estaba "por tirar la toalla" pero para mi suerte y desgracia veo que una poni algo flaca la cual de seguro trabaja aquí , lleva unas vendas en su boca -dentro de una caja medio transparente con la cruz roja- siguió derecho por el pasillo sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia,yo miro con codiciosa esas vendas hasta perderles de vista.

-La victima perfecta -volviendo a repetir una vez más lo antes dicho , sin darme cuenta eso fue medio tonto, como si tuviera limite lingüístico.

¿Enfermera? Bien, no sé me ocurre idea mas brillante que...agarre el cuerpo inconsciente del poni y lo puse por el mismo pasillo por donde paso la poni flaca , lo tiro como una bolsa de papas y me escondo en una habitación tras la puerta, otra vez me toca esperar...

Casi me quede dormido en la silla de espera , pero al oír a la poni gritar de tan solo ver el cuerpo tirado del pegaso que desmalle fue suficiente para despertarme -de suerte sin gritar por la sorpresa y miedo.

Rápidamente abro un poco la puerta para tomar discretamente las vendas aprovechando que se fue , no cabe duda que se le cayeron cuando grito , teniendo en cuenta que las cargaba con el hocico...¡¿que?! yo no golpeo damas...a excepción de defensa propia ¿pero estas ponis cuentan como "damas" en si? tengo que replantearme sobre si golpearlas o no.

Cuando tomo las cosas y me escondí detrás de una planta, la poni inesperadamente regreso más rápido de lo que me lo imagine y pregunto quien era... otra vez se me erizaron los pelos, pensé algo para dar miedo, y utilizando el "engaño Bruno" le dije con voz seria y profunda:

-Abra la puerta -Dije.

-¿Qui-quién eres tú? -se le notaba que tenia miedo-

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

-¡SEGURIIIDAAAAD!

La poni sale corriendo de la escena con lo último dicho dejando la salida libre , lastima que ella no encuentre a su tan requerido Seguridad , no esta...boba, no hay guardias que te protejan , por ahora.

-Más sencillo , imposible.

Me largo inmediatamente antes de que se compliquen más las cosas.

Caminando por el pueblo con los vendajes en mi mano, es como esos botiquines pero estaba repleto de vendajes y fuera de este,hay una cruz roja...lindo detalle.

Estuve otra vez en el Centro cerca del árbol, apoyado sin que nadie me viera de hecho no hay nadie que me ve porque están en sus casas...todos se deben verse tiernos.

Sobrecargados en sus camas , calentitos , de seguro acabaron de desayunar...SIENTO ENVIDIA DE ELLOS , ellos allí en sus casas con las grandes comodidades de tener techo y yo acá acosándolos con la mirada y el pensamiento ¿por qué tengo que tener este lado envidioso y dañino? recuerda Cristian,supongo que perdiste eso desde hoy.

Bueno, suficiente descanso y dialogo interno como esos acosadores antagonistas de dibujos animados.

Decido volver a la granja, justamente me acuerdo que no tengo a donde dormir, ni en broma dormiría a fuera de la granja, además dormir cerca de Bruno ¿para qué? ¿para dar lastima? Dar lastima es algo horrible , puedo evitarlo , lo hago.

-No me importa , puedo quedarme despierto explorando este lugar -digo para animarme a mi mismo, al menos, tengo abrigos suficientes como para mantener mi temperatura estable.

Terminando de decir esas palabras , de la puerta del castillo salio una poni elegante con una especie de paraguas , hablando con una unicornio violeta la cual luce un abrigo cubriéndole casi todo el lomo , no puedo dar muchas características , pues es todo lo que pude ver en una fracción de segundos antes de volver a ocultarme.

-Gracias por la ayuda Twilight -Habla la voz fina y elegante...¿una vez más nos encontramos? eres la misma que escuche en la granja.

-¡No hay de que, Rarity! en total estas ayudando a Applejack y su hermana -habla la alicornio, vagamente abrigada.

-Gracias, hasta luego querida -se despide la modista.

 **3ra Persona.**

En una ojeada de fondo , Twilight ve algo oscuro ocultarse por debajo de una fuente y esta es una de las raras veces interrumpe una charla con su amiga.

-Rarity...¿viste eso?

-¿Qué? ¿ver qué cosa , Twilight?

Twilight a pasos lentos va tras la fuente mientras Rarity intenta saber porque va.

-Twilight ven acá ¡te enfermarías si sigue así, querida! -insiste Rarity en hacerla volver- ¡Twilight!

-Espera un poco Rarity.

 **3ra Persona.**

Por última estancia Cristian debió utilizar el mismo truco que hizo Bruno pero con voz más seria e creíble algo diferente.

-Sabes que si un po-poni quiere estar oculto significa que no quiere que lo vean por una razón ¿no? -vaya excusa MÁS IDIOTA!-

-¿Qué tiene Señor? -Pregunta preocupada Twilight.

-TENGO LAS PELOTAS LLENAS, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO ¿POR QUÉ NO VENÍS Y...?- No,no es nada -digo- jovencita solo no quiero que me vean ¿si?

-Puedo ayudarla soy ¨profesional en magia" -Esto último recargando aire en su pecho en forma de orgullo,pero rápidamente volviendo a estar normal-

-METETE LA MAGIA POR EL CUUuu! -vuelve a pensar Cristian de forma ofensiva- Esto no es nada que la magia pueda curar...créeme -Fingiendo voz en pena y quebrada.

-Twilight ven -Rarity vuelve a insistir en regresar.

-Hay iré, espera un poco -vuelve a mirar la fuente- bueno, lo siento Señor, lamento haberlo molestado.

-No hay problema, esto me esta pasando a menudo este día -esta vez con el tono falso, pero con expresión verdadera.

-Mmm ¿no quiere pasar a tomar un poco de té? y cuándo termine el mal tiempo se podrá ir -intentando cpnvencerlo como para que se revele.

-No, igual, no quiero nada pero ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Qué quiere? -¿Un favor? hace esta otra pregunta en su mente.

-Quiero que entres a tú casa ¿castillo? con tu amiga y se queden 5 digo 5 minutos, después que se vaya porque parece que esta ocupada o apurada, qué sé yo, no tengo idea.

-¿Porque quieres que haga -interrumpida.

-Si lo haces no te arrepentirás -Sentencio en fin de la charla contestándole de forma repentina y algo fuerte.

-Esta bien y que tenga buenas tardes.

-Igualmente, Twilight...

Se le salio esa palabra porque estaba pensando ¿que raro nombre: Twilight?

-¿Como usted supo mi nombre? -en esta pregunta se la nota algo enojada y si espera algo de verdad-

-Que ¿acaso no lo dijo tu amiga? -Que EXCUSA más perfecta! ¡Jebus!

-¡¿Estabas oyendo mi conversación?! -¿Lo dijo mi amiga? es más que obvio que anduvo espiándonos.

-Estabas tratando de verme sin mi permiso -silencio- mejor dejemos esto así.

-Supongo que esta bien...entonces, que pase buenas tardes y procure no escuchar ni espiar a los demás.

-Te lo juro, Twilight.

Twilight hizo lo que le pidió el raro "poni" pero quedando inconforme con el dialogo extraño que tuvieron ambos, puso en duda sobre quedarse sin hacer nada.

 **1ra Persona -Cristian.**

-(Gracias Bruno!)

Espere confirmaciones como cerrar de la puerta, galopeos marcharse y todo en un eterno periodo de segundos para poder levantarme, mire a las ventanas más cerca de la entrada sospechando que ellas no me hayan echo caso.

4 minutos y 23 segundos antes de que Cristian se largara...

 **Ojos de Twilight.**

-Ven, vamos Rarity.

-¿Por qué?

-Él nos pidió que entremos solo cinco minutos.

Ingresamos al castillo y devuelta al volver al centro donde hablábamos, ella vuelve a hablar.

-Twilight ¿no te da curiosidad saber quién era?

-Si, tengo algo...

-¿Algo? -Rarity levantando una ceja.

-Mejor dicho MUCHA -Twilight da un salto con sus dos patas delanteras, no paso mucho y ya tiene una gran expresión en sus ojos de ansiedad por la pequeña verdad.

-Rarity entrecierra sus ojos,coloca un casco a la altura del lomo de Twilight y dice- Entonces Twilight...vamos a-

-¡Pero espiar a los ponis esta mal! -Se aleja diciendo eso con un tono alarmante.

Rarity le muestra una foto de Twilight cuando la vendaban por espiar a Pinkie pie.

 **(Episodio del 'Pinkie Sentido')**

-Ese poni no es Pinkie Pie -Twilight también entrecierra sus ojos,con una sonrisita- a si queeee :3

-Bueno vamos a sacarnos la curiosidad ¡si o si! -Rarity aumentando el sentido de la aventura en un día tan gris.

-Pero antes déjame cerrar las ventanas y ¡vamos rápido!

No tarde nada en cerradlas pero al estar por cerrar la última, vi una pata muy larga caminando a la dirección del interior del pueblo, entre el montón de casas, doy un suspiro de impresión ¿qué es ESO?

-No sé pero me creció aún más la curiosidad de tan solo pensar como sera y al ver esa rara parte de la criatura.

Esta emergencia me hace tele-transportar hacia Rarity.

-¿Tienes otro paraguas? -pregunto rápida a Rarity, ella no se vio venir que vuelva tan rápido así que se tardo en responderme.

-¿Oh? Tengo una pero es como para alguien más joven.

-No importa, debes préstamelo un momento, Rarity

La Princesa junto a la modista fueron a perseguir a esa extraña criatura, para no tardar de más, Twilight usa el hechizo de tele-transportación para ya estar frente a la salida,la abren y ya sea coincidencia del destino o algo por el estilo,la lluvia se detuvo REPENTINAMENTE dándoles riendas libres para recorrer el pueblo, sin las posibles quejas atrasantes de Rarity, para ir en busca del ser.

 **En tiempos presentes...**

 **-Ojos de Cristian-**

¡JAJA! voy teniendo una racha de buena suerte, casi, hasta ahora no me han descubierto ningún ser inteligente y fue muy fácil huir de ellas.

Deje de ir rápido así caminar tranquilamente, hasta que siento unos sonidos que no eran los del viento, sino que eran más pasos ¡DIABLOS!

Empecé a acelerar el paso, cosa que también lo hacen mis perseguidores, sin detenerme doy una mirada sobre mi hombro para poder divisar exactamente DE QUE CARAJOS ESTOY HUYENDO, con mi cuerpo moviéndose de manera brusca no veo claramente pero cuando logre creer ver lo que parecía ser un cuerno, rápidamente rodé hacia un árbol de la impresión de resultado al hacerlo me lastime un poco el hombro...psssst va a sanar en poco tiempo.

-¿Do-donde se fue? -mirando para todos lados- no habrá podido desaparecer por acto de magia -escucho la voz de "Twilight" quejarse.

-De seguro se habrá escondido, no tengas duda de eso, Twilight -mirando de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba tratando buscar- ¿qué cosa?

Me guardo mis gritos para evitar llamar cualquier atención,cierro los ojos empezando a calmar este tedioso y acumulado dolor...me siento alegre de que aún no me hayan encontrado, no sé lo que me harán pero no quiero saberlo, estuvo cerca...

Estuvo cerca...

Hoy es un largo día...

 **Bueno espero que les allá gustado este capítulo...se que no tiene buen final y aún no se relaciono con las protagonistas pero esto es algo interesante si les soy sincero a mi no me gusta esos fic's donde al primer capitulo ya tienen una amistad y bla bla bla cada fic tiene que tener historia y no lo peor que puede ocurrir en uno es que en los primeros 10 o 20 capítulos ya se dan un beso eso es estúpido y no realista.**

 **bueno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo ya estoy comenzando el otro nos leemos luego...**

 **POSD: Este capitulo es un REmake del verdadero que es lo mitad de este,ya agregándole descripciones,detallados de pensamientos y acentos que recién estoy acostumbrado a poner...**

 **El verdadero,esta con muchas faltas de ortografía y casi mala narración (que mierda,lo sé) así que por eso y para honrar mi comienzo en la pagina,abajo les dejo el capitulo sin editar.**

 **Queda bajo su decisión leerlo y cualquier cosa,bueno...lo escribí hace mucho**

 **08:28 p.m. 27/07/2016 Fecha de primer remake medio mal hecho.**

 **08:15 p.m 23/06/2017 REMAKE mas reciente.**

 **Hasta luego...**


	2. ¿Dónde mier estamos? PARTE 2

_**Capítulo 2:¿Dónde mier## estamos? Parte II**_

* * *

Me quedaba más tranquilo después de oír que no saben donde estoy, en medio de mi tranquilidad justo cuando di un suspiro por una mala pasada me desequilibre y caí haciendo perturbando la quietud de unos arbustos (ese llamado de atención sin contar mi pequeña queja).

No hay que ser demasiado listo para saber que ya regale mi ubicación ¡carajo! ¿qué haré?

-¿Oíste eso? -Twilight directamente no dudo en preguntarle a su amiga, para corroborar si es que le engaño la mente o en realidad paso algo.

-El arbusto que esta atrás tuyo se movió -Rarity con su casco indica un grupo de arbustos muy cerca de ellas, así también confirmando la duda de Twilight.

-Rarity...déjame revisar.

La poni violeta se acerca lentamente al arbusto, entre paso y paso a centímetros de ver... ¿qué cosa?, sacarse la curiosidad al mínimo precio de solo asomar la cabeza.

Para bien o para mal otro trueno les nublo la vista seguido de su retumbante sonido provocando que nuestras dos ponis dieran un fuerte grito y un brinco.

-TWILIGHT! cre-creo que será mejor que volvamos al castillo...¿Twilight? -Repitió una vez más el nombre de su amiga al no recibir respuesta.

-Espera... -Contesto la Alicornio con un tono despacio y con total concentración sobre lo que se encuentra tras ese arbusto, Twilight se repuso un poco para volver a acercarse, sin darse cuenta negando la obvia posibilidad de que la criatura o poni se ha ido, con esas prosiguió a inspeccionar el lugar.

 **-POV Cristian-**

Un gran trueno hizo que se asustaran las dos unicornios, para mi suerte me dio tiempo para esconderme en otra parte.

Sin tomar importancia al dolor, muevo mi cuerpo a otra parte, entre los arboles.

 **-POV TWILIGHT-**

Vuelvo a asomar la cabeza sobre el arbusto no encontrando nada, jurando que había que ver algo. Solamente muevo mis ojos.

-Tienes razón -insistiendo hasta el último segundo- mejor volvamos -Twilight ya empezó a tener algo de miedo por el clima y los rayos.

-Al fin te das cuenta...si vayámonos -contesto algo alegre de volver a un lugar climatizado y no tan "bruto" como afuera.

Junto a Rarity nos vamos de vuelta al castillo, desilusionadas, con frió y sin encontrar nada...¡DIANTRES!

 **-POV CRISTIAN-**

-(Suspiro y bajo la cabeza) bueno...eso estuvo cerca (con sonrisa estúpida, aun con TODA esta mugre sobre mi cuerpo y empapado hasta el escroto me animo a decir) ahora a seguir explorando.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta recuperar el aliento y en bajar mis nervios por lo antes pasado, vaya que se siente mejor.

Interior de Ponyville, regresando con más cautela.

Vi en todo el lugar casas, casas y ocasionalmente tiendas pero cerradas estás lluvias me gustaban cuando era niño, andando en mi bici, era hermoso...era.

Voy caminando tranquilo con el botiquín mojado.

Después de lo sucedido me dio algo de curiosidad que el castillo de diamantes sea la única en todo este pueblo ¿tan codicioso tenes que ser para construirte uno así? (en ese momento se la había olvidado la costosa construcción de uno, siguiendo con el si simple pensamiento de tierra de fantasías) bueno eso sera para otra ocasión.

Ya empieza a oscurecer, mi ropa ya habrá secado un poco ya la puse colgando en un árbol, mis zapatillas están algo desgastadas pero bueno ("pero bueno" una manera de no seguir quejándose de las cosas y quizás mirar al frente,frente al verdadero problema).

Estoy devuelta por la granja,exactamente en dirección a donde esta Bruno...ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, no veo a nadie más que los corrales qué están pintados de un rojo vivo y blanco, como si fuera de esas caricaturas o películas de granjas bien cuidadas. Es algo bonito y hace que deje de verse tan aburrido, aún que con la lluvia de hace unas horas no me dejo de apreciar bien las cosas. Atravesando el cerco voy llegando al lugar donde se encuentra ocultado mi compañero.

Veo a una poni con pelaje naranja y melena rubia con una liga sujetando su melena, a punto de abrir el escondite de mi amigo...Cristian piensa rápido, ha ¡ya sé!

Me coloco detrás de un pequeña montón de paja, agarro una manzana, la tiro dándole en la cabeza ¡VAYA! ¡supongo que fue suerte! porque TENGO PUNTERÍA DE MANCO acertando a cosas.

-¡Auuu! -la poni se frota su cabeza- ¿pero qué corrales?

 **3ra Persona.**

A Applejack le tomo desprevenida, sorprendiéndola un poco, se dio vuelta, a penas vio la manzana en el barro se enojo pasando por su mente diciéndose a si misma "seguro debe ser un poni o potrillo haciendo malas bromas...o tal vez...".

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -grita la poni granjera.

-(¡¿ACASO CREE QUE LE VOY A CONTESTA?!) -piensa Cristian.

La rubia alzando la voz y mirando atrás suyo esperando respuesta...al no recibir nada y esperar un buen momento. vuelve a advertir.

-Si no salen en este momento ¡yo iré!

 **-POV Cristian-**

Escucho los pasos de la poni naranja acercarse cada vez más a mí, me recuesto sobre la paja ya sentenciando que me va a ver, a penas contuve el suspiro al notar que mi cuerpo atravesó la paja ¡idea! me meto de lleno en dicho cultivo ¡no dejando ni vista de zapatilla como la última vez!

Al dar vuelta la montaña de paja, Applejack dio un "¡AQUÍ EST-! ¿EH?" no encontró a nadie, golpeo el suelo con su casco en señal de enojo acompañado de un "Diantres..." estaba segurisima que había alguien aquí acosando sus manzanos.

-Uhmmm qué raro,juro que la manzana salio de ESTÁ dirección, bueno tengo que ver a Apple Bloom...esta potra.

 **POV Cristian.**

Gracias a mis fisgones oídos, logre escuchar lo que dijo dicha poni parlante...¡Wow! podría pasar horas mencionando lo impresionante que es esto ¿perros hablar? perdoné señor pero ahora estoy rodeado de ponis parlantes jeje...si los grabara hablar y lo subo a internet, se volverá el vídeo en recomendados y más visto durante un buen tiempo jaja ¿como era la contraseña de mi canal?

Escuche la puerta cerrarse algo fuerte,asomo un ojo fuera de la paja muy seguro de que ella se fue o al menos, verla marcharse...¡NO! fue una trampa, las palabra de la poni rubia me sorprendieron justo cuando iba a salir del escondite.

-¿Pinkie Pie eres tú? entonces sal de tu escondite (Esto es raro, siempre cuando finjo irme, Pinkie siempre sale de su escondite, supongo que aprendió de sus errores jaja Pinkie).

Ya estoy en punto muerto ¿qué va a pasar?...escucho algo caerse al suelo y juro que era otra manzana, yo no fui quien la lanzo ¿entonces?

-¡Pinkie! ¿dónde estás? -Dice enojada la rubia mientras mira a todos lados buscando a esa tal Pinkie.

Pude ver a la poni pasar al frente mio, siguió su camino para revisar alrededor del cobertizo sin encontrar ninguna huella de nadie.

-¿Pinkie, acaso estas sobre el techo? -suspiro- bueno Pinkie ya dejaras de hacerme esta clase de bromas, algún día tarde o temprano chau. Pinkie pie..ahm cierto, no te quedes mucho tiempo arriba, que tengo que reparar el techo del cobertizo si me preguntas.

La poni esta vez se fue DE VERDAD. Casi me da un infarto al creerme que se fue hace unos momentos y resulto ser un plan para que esa tal Pink-noséquécosamás saliera de su escondite...saco mi cabeza de la paja pudiendo ver mejor ¡no hay moros en la costa! bien, salgo de mi escondite y vaya que es bueno no estar en la paja ¡me pica todo el cuerpo!

-¡PSSSsssss! -Oigo arriba mio.

-¿Huh? -miro arriba a Bruno.

-¡PSSSssssss! -Bruno continua haciendo ese sonido como diciendo "vaya vaya..." mientras menea su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Ha ¿qué pasa? -yo me apoyo en mis piernas, mirándolo sonriendo, agarro un palillo de paja y me lo pongo entre los labios.

-¿Qué serias vos sin mí? ¿no, Cristian? -al terminar de decir eso, salta del cobertizo al suelo parándose al frente mío.

-Muchas gracias, y tú pierna ¿como va? y déjate de hacerte el agrandado Bruno que solo fue por esta vez.

-No hubieras zafado sin mi ayuda, desgracia'o, y lo que me duele no son las piernas sino un poco el pecho

-Bueno gracias igual...toma te traje un poco de vendajes -se los extiendo-

-Bueno dámelos y ¿acaso piensas que un moretón se cura con estos putos vendajes?

-Agárralo o déjalo, mi amigo -haciendo un gesto con mis hombros, mientras que mi mano que sostiene el botiquín lo aleja lentamente.

Él no hablo más y al siguiente segundo ya estaba en el cobertizo para ponerse las vendas ¿como lo hizo tan rápido? se escucharon unos movimientos que cesaron momentos después, Bruno sale normal y con algo de entusiasmo me pregunta.

-Che Cristian ¿te puedo acompañar? -Bruno sale con los brazos extendidos.

-Si sales, mojaras los vendajes -Contesto algo inseguro.

-Espera un poco...

Se escucharon muchas cosas...

-Mira -saca algo- tengo este tipo de -manipula el objeto, hasta que lo saca de una bolsa negra- no sé ¿paraguas? solo déjame romper para que sea uno mas humano.

Era como esa cosa que usaban las unicornios que me siguieron,teniendo ese plástico para sujetarlo a sus cuerpos,supongo que esto fue creado por los ponis comunes "sin alas y los que no son cornudos" para ellos jajaja...

-¡Listo! ahora no hay de que preocuparse -Se lo entrego.

-Creo que tal vez tengas que venir mañana -Mirando un rato el cielo.

-¿Por qué? -me pregunta irritado Bruno.

-Esta oscureciendo -respondo.

-¡¿Y?! -Con los brazos extendidos al cielo dando más expresión en sus palabras.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser nada agradable el estar fuera toda la noche -mirando mis manos, no por ser drogadicto sino porque siento que serán claves ahora en la noche.

-Bah -con tono algo amargo- pero necesito que me traigas algo de comer a parte de manzanas.

-¿Algo como? -pregunto rascándome atrás de la oreja derecha.

-Mi paladar necesita algo dulce uhmmm ya que nunca comimos algo dulce en la cárcel...

-No hay problema pero ¡quédate escondido! si es posible haz un poco de espacio para que estés más escondido y no te vean a simple vista -silencio- Y DEJA DE DECIRLE CÁRCEL A ESE LUGAR DE MIERDA!

-Okey pero creo que mientras tanto vos necesitas el paraguas -Vuelve a lo anterior no dándole importancia a mi grito.

Agarro el paraguas, medio temblando por el frió, lo pongo en una posición cómoda para mis dedos y sonrió.

-Gracias bro ESPERA es obvio que yo lo necesito más que tú.

-Seeee y de nada, después me cuentas de como es que esos caballitos hablan -levantando ambos hombros y poniendo una mirada curiosa, de interés vago.

-Si te soy sincero...ni idea -a punto de irme.

-De no ver sido porque estabas en problemas me hubiera desmallado desde un principio ¿sabes? -serio y directo, son las palabras con las que me dijo esto último.

-Después hay que encontrar la forma de defendernos -con mis manos hago unos puños y finjo una pose de boxeo en forma de verme gracioso.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros regalos? jaja

Bruno de su bolsillo saca una "44" vaya que es impresionante...esta esta algo vieja pero aquí vive sus momentos de gloria...no me acuerdo de dónde la saco pero antes de que ocurriera toda esta mierda, recuerdo que le dije algo... ¿qué se la olvide, que esta grandiosa,que me dan miedo? No sé pero me pregunto ahora mismo a mí ¿Estos ponis tienen armas de fuego?

¡JA! lo dudo,aún que si es que tienen como las nuestras, de seguro lo hubiera sabido la primera vez que había visto a esa granjera,en ese caso ella traería una escopeta como esas de películas de granjeros locos o que sé yo, si es que están o no están tan avanzados.

Apuesto solo deben de tener palos, lanzas y piedras, o como máximo "ballestas"...como amo las ballesta.

-Ya sé que tenemos estas armas aun no me puse la mía, la de "Raúl" la tengo en mi ropa.

-Eso no es lo único que me dio, también una granada de fuego que usaban los policías y una explosiva, aún no me sé el radio de explosión pero en las películas parece muy grande.

-"La realidad, supera la ficción" -ese típico dicho...como lo odio,ahora **estamos en un mundo de ponis** pero ¡JA! "La realidad supera la ficción" que ironía.

-Bueno mientras tanto voy a meditar -contesto Bruno.

-¿Para qué? (¿Meditar?) reteniendo risa interna.

-Ya veras -Me dice muy creído Bruno-

-¿Vas a hacer una tulpa o qué? chau -esto se esta tardando ,así que chau.

-Cuídate -Bruno me extiende su mano haciendo un salido.

La noche es casi impenetrable, en este pueblo de no ser por los faroles que cubren las calles no podría pasar y investigar

-Necesito trazar un mapa...¿pero con qué?

Mientras camino trazo el mapa en mi cabeza, pase cerca de la casa-castillo de la unicornio violeta ¿su casa? que sorpresa "un castillo sin guardias".

Podría ir a robar en este castillo si me lo propongo pero naaaa' solo lo digo en broma jeje...broma.

Miro con atención el lugar escondido detrás de la confiable fuente de agua, ya ahí intento mirar por la ventana si es que no hay nadie, si lo hay, creo que estaría perdido (si considero ingresar).

Nuevamente me siento como un francotirador a la vista de todos sus enemigos, que si se revela, lo acaban en plomo.

De la puerta sale un dragón chiquito o más bien niño, porque tiene el cuerpo de un nenito chiquito de pocos años...jaja me recuerda a alguien...solo que sin escamas...ni garras...ni ser un dragón...o reptil...

 _ **-POV Twilight-**_

Estoy vigilando el lugar. Como manticora al acecho haciendo uso de mis oídos, de mis ojos, de mis profundos sentidos de "caza". Mirando celosamente por donde se fue por última vez esa cosa con patas largas.

Suspiro...tengo sueño...podría...podría tomar un descanso ¡NO! no puedo rendirme y menos ahora ¿y si le pido ayuda a las chicas? ¡TAMPOCO! no es que sea terca e no quiera su ayuda, ni dude de su fiabilidad como para resolver estos casos ni mucho menos tomarlas como una distracción...sino que explicándome sola,no puedo hacerles perder el tiempo, ahora con este frió.

Pinkie me dijo que haría pasteles junto a la Señora Cake, Rainbow Dash descansa luego de colocar las nubes para este clima (prometió compartir tiempo con Scootaloo) , Fluttershy cuidando animales del bosque...como siempre. Rarity anda preparando un IMPORTANTICICIMO vestido, según ella es un trabajo decisivo en su carrera como modista. Applejack se explica por si sola, su hermanita pesco una tos luego de aventurar por ayudar a alguien, ya consiguieron sus Cutie Marks ¿no tienen limites? jaja...la amistad por siempr-...zzz...zzz -sueño y cansancio-.

Spike sale del castillo y se asoma al escondite de Twilight, entonces vacila en hablarle, ya que aun de espaldas se nota a Twilight con la mirada firme pensando quién sabe que cosa en su cabeza de poni.

-Twilight ven o te enfermaras -camino directo cerca de un árbol en donde ella esta vigilando a ver si es que ve a "esa cosa".

-AAAAH! -da un gritillo, se tapa su pecho y hace un escudo- ¿Qué? ¡No Spike!...además no se si esa cosa vuelva...y dices lo mismo que Rarity.

Pongo preocupación en mi tono, en verdad, estoy algo preocupada, más bien desilusionada, decepcionada de no ver que era...si tan solo tendría una fotografía, de seguro Celestia me daría una pista d...

-(¿Me dormí? -suspiro de impresión- ¡¿CUANTAS HORAS PASARON?! ¡AAY NO!).

-Tal vez sea un extraño ser que viene una vez al año para invernar o algo así, Twilight -Spike esta intentando convencerme de que vuelva, pero parece no dar muchos resultados.

-¿Invernar? pero si apenas estamos en otoño, Spike -saliendo de la avergonzadora pose.

Esto último Cristian escucho, por lo que se dijo mentalmente, enojado.

-(Pero cuándo estaba con los humanos a penas iba a ser ¡Verano!...hay y que tuviera muchas cosas para planear y hacer ¡carajo! ahora todo de nuevo ¡fum! AAAAH!...el Chile tendrá que esperar).

-¿Oíste algo? ¿Twilight? -la miro y luego cambio mi mirada hacia una fuente que esta frente al castillo-

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Spike? -Veo que el mira hacia una fuente, esta vez, los dos la observamos,ya que estoy segura que él también piensa lo mismo que yo-

-(Mierda creo que la última palabra que pensé, la pensé en voz alta, bueno ¿ahora qué?).

-Mejor volvamos a dentro, casi más te resfrías por salir a fuera junto a Lady Rarity ¿persiguiendo que cosa? -Dice extrañado el pequeño dragón, trayendo consigo al falso-arbusto en su espalda acompañando a la alicornio-

-Spike, no sé qué perseguía pero...

 _ **POV Cristian.**_

Twilight es irrumpida por los sonidos de mi huir...no podía ver nada por la falta de faroles por donde voy corriendo...-tiemblo- vaya que con el frío de acá afuera es seguro que si viene por mi una vez más, se enfermara esa unicornio.

 **POV Twilight.**

-¿Y eso? -Spike me mira preocupado- mejor tienes razón Spike -le entrego una mirada tierna- volvamos adentro...

-Gracias a Celestia...¿tomamos té? -mirando sonriente el dragón a Twilight, sosteniéndose en una de sus patas.

-Con galletas -agrega la alicornio sonriente.

-LAS DE CHOCOLATE SON LAS MIAAAaaaas!

-(Mirando a Spike ir rápidisimo hacia el tarrón) jijiji...Spike.

La poni violeta entro al castillo con su amigo para tomar un buen y calentito té.

 **-POV Cristian-**

...Mientras corro doy una mirada atrás mío para ver si no me persiguen...no note ningún paso que indique una persecución y por consecuencia de mi acción, no me percate de la rama que se me venia a mi cara,- **AAAAUUUUUFT** \- me golpee fuertemente y para empeorar la situación me caí en lodo...abro los ojos, me pongo de rodillas ¿qué es eso? **-traackr...rrrrag!-** la rama con la que me golpe, se empezó a romper, y al hacerlo empezó a rodar hacia mi dirección, esquivar ese pedazo de árbol fue fácil,no vino tan rápido, exagere la reacción y como resultado de mi accionar, me golpeo el hombro con una piedra...ya estoy cansado ...solo me doy media vuelta...y prosigo a tratar de dormir...

Lo último que veo...una estrella fugas entre las hojas de la copa de un gran árbol del que estoy debajo...es... _hermoso..._

 **(Música de cierre: "La vela puerca - Zafar" que seria exactamente lo escucharía Cristian al dejar a Bruno, en donde este le dijo poco antes "Vos no hubieras zafado sin mi ayuda).**

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 2...**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero verlos en los próximos capítulos y para una meta de review, lleguemos a los 3 para actualizar.**

 **Hasta luego...**


	3. Primer contacto

**Primer contacto- [Remake]**

...Siento...una gran iluminación directo a mi cara, como cuando te están apuntando con una linterna directo a tus ojos cerrados y "ves" casi todo en rojo...me doy media vuelta y...

Me despertó el sol en mi cara, me calentó todo mi cuerpo que en la noche anterior estaba más helado que una botella en la heladera por dos días, solamente me doy la vuelta y obtuve más comodidad (comodidad en medio de la mugre y tierra) ,estiro mis brazos, todo bien pero en el que me lastime ayer ,está más o menos pero igual, de momento no será una preocupación seria, no hay casi ninguna dificultad, con los cuidados necesarios por unos días estará bien.

-No puedo creer que el arma me dure hasta ahora después de lo que sufrió -revisando lo que traigo en el bolsillo del buzo- espero que no afecte su uso -digo algo preocupado por el artefacto-

Prepare los hilos en mis dedos y mi brazo, apuntado a un árbol, hice un puño y mas de la mitad de la bala de hierro termino a dentro del tronco.

-Guau esto si que no me los esperaba -Con una sonrisa de impresión-

Lo que tenia en mi brazo, o más bien "en la manga" es un mecanismo de hilos, con un tubo de hierro que al accionarlo,saca un hierro fino como bala, supuestamente lo que decía en el manual, se baso en el diseño de unas ballestas...gran tipo, y vaya que uso los materiales esenciales, en mis bolsillos tengo dos tubos que contienen un par de fierritos,más bien saetas.

Mientras trato de sacar la saeta (no me encuentro en posición de desperdiciar nada), escucho una voz fina que se dirige hacia esta dirección, me apure en sacarla lo más rápido y me puse atrás del árbol...en caso de que sea por esta dirección que venga esa voz fina.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar, Señor Oso? -Pregunta algo curiosa Fluttershy a su amigo/mascota-

Fluttershy camina hacia la dirección que le manda su amigo oso, entonces intrépida abrió los arbustos que este le indico,no vio nada realmente extraño y para comprobar mejor, voló sobre el lodo y al lado del charco, hay un árbol dañado, como si algo grande hubiera chocado con la corteza, más eso se podría explicar, con las fuertes lluvias, eso sería claro... más no se ve nada extraño,a parte de una rara silueta en el barro.

-Señor Oso ¿para qué me trajo aquí? realmente no noto nada preocupante -Fluttershy hablo algo extrañada-

El oso empezó a hacer señas de que "algo había ahí, pero se fue" pego la mirada al árbol y fue a la dirección de este, lentamente empezó a levantar su zarpa,indicando de que va a golpear algo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿por qué levanta sus garras? -Fluttershy sabe que eso indica algún peligro...-

-(En mi mente:¿Levanta su zarpa?) -Sujetando "mi manga" con fuerza-

El oso rápidamente golpeo una colmena que estaba no muy alto...ya para no ver venido en vano...y no quedarse con "las garras vacías".

-Aaah tenias hambre eso era ¿verdad? -Con un tono algo alegre,pensando de que algo extraño pasaría-

El oso no podía hacerle señas, para tratar de indicarle de que "algo,otra vez,se encuentra no muy lejos de ellos" pues tenia toda su boca y pelaje pegajoso.

-Señor oso, mejor vayámonos, que los demás animalitos se deberán de quedar preocupados al no verme ¿si? -insistiendole de irse-

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar,y luego de segundos,esa voz y sonidos se largaron de mi posición...por poco pensé que ese "Señor Oso" trataría de romper el árbol o dañarme...pero no, doy un suspiro mientras me deslizo al suelo por mi lado del árbol.

-Que bueno...-con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas-

Me voy del lugar caminando a los roces del bosque por precaución, pues ya seguro casi todos salieron de sus casas...minutos después, aún caminando entre los bordes, note una casa con un sendero directo hacia el bosque en el exterior de esta casa, veo a una pegaso amarilla con melena rosada pálido, le daba de comer a sus animales que por cierto, tiene de montones, mientras yo escondido entre los arbustos observo que le daba pescados al oso y otra clase de comidas a sus "mascotas", al parecer cuando termino de darles menciono algo sobre ir con sus amigas a una reunión a un tal Sugar Cube Corner.

No soy un profesional en ingles pero "Sugar" creo que es "azúcar" así que tal vez seria una pastelería.

-¿Hum? vaya "la loca de los animales" jajaja... **este mundo esta lleno de pendejos.**..-Me digo a mí mismo,para al menos tratar de sacarme un risa y vaya que funcionó-

3 aburridas horas después...

Ya empezaba a ver la granja y el lugar donde se escondió mi amigo...el lugar esta resguardado por la poni naranja rubia... **"La rubia estúpida"** ,un semental que parece bien forzudo y vergon...a puesto a que se mata a pajas...no hay duda **"El Vergador".**..y una poni con pelaje verde manzana enclarecido fatal y pelo de distintos tonos de gris, **"La vieja"** , no cabe duda, todos trabajando en distintas secciones de la granja... espero no sean esas "familias granjeras" lleno de psicópatas jajaja y eso me recuerda a una película...no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero era de un psicópata con una motocierra y ¡también había una familia de granjeros! jaja, son ponis, ni que fueran esa clase de psicopatas... _La Masacre de Texas_ , así se llamaba.

-Shit! seguro ahora Bruno debe estar teniendo mucho calor ¡tengo que ayudarle!...pero de una manera discreta.

El sol ya se hacia muy notable, ya por las horas presentes, no hace demasiado frió, más por el aire un poco húmedo, esta templado pero vamos, Bruno esta ahí desde hace muchas horas.

Agarre un par de manzanas y la lance con mi brazo-bueno pero debo admitir que tiene una puntería delorto...¡PORQUE ME TENIA QUE GOLPEAR EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO!

Le tiro unas manzanas al poni rojo, para tratar de volver a repetir la estrategia que use ayer con la rubia.

-Hey -Recibe otro golpe- hey ¡¿quién anda hay?!

El poni tomo marcha y se fue corriendo a la dirección del bandido o mal bromista.

El humano se volvio a esconder, pero unos temblores en el suelo le hicieron dar consciencia de que ya no sirve de nada.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? no, no, no digo ¡no va a a AAA!

El poni rojo vino a una velocidad increíble, pero gracias a quien sabe que cosa, el se tropezó con algo y empezó a girar rompiendo arbusto, flores e chocando baldes de manzana para finalizar contra un montón de rocas... quedo unos segundos quieto, tieso y soportando el dolor, aun así, no tardo en desplomarse por el fortísimo y grave golpe que se dio en la cabeza, doy un gran suspiro de impresión, y expreso.

-¡Que poni malparido es este! -tirado a un lado del mini sendero que él creo con su tropezón- oh jaja que boludo, se golpeo bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos Applejack se preguntaba ¿dónde esta su hermano? pues el no toma un descanso ni en broma...a menos que se lo den, nose lo pensó dos veces y fue a su búsqueda.

-Big Mac! Big Maaaaaaac! ¡BIG MAAAAAAC!...¿dónde estará este? ¡BIG MAC!

Merodeaba por la granja en busca de su hermano...cuando vio que una parte cerca del bosque algo destrozado (aun no alcanzando a ver su totalidad),ella se dijo a si misma...

-Big Mac no usa la defensa a menos que sea necesaria ¿que paso aquí? -con tono preocupado-

No tardo en encontrar toda la parte arrasada,donde ocurrió una mini pelea hace unos minutos...al ver el fin del mini camino vio a su hermano y de forma de inmediata fue a la casa en busca de vendajes y una forma de llevarlo.

Mientras vi a la poni naranja entrar a la casa fui rapidamente a ver a Bruno...al abrir el covertizo ¡un aire completamente acalorado me rodeo! mientras a Bruno en la parte de arriba tratando de salir, se tiro al suelo y se puso en pie sin dificultad alguna-

-¿Qué paso? -me dice indiferente mi amigo, aun con esas puedo ver como alrededor de su ser, sale una especie de vapor-

-Largemosnos ¡ahora!

-¡¿Quienes diantres son ustedes?!

Se escucha una voz granjera, no es difícil intuir como esta, lo importante es que ya estamos revelados...Bruno puso una cara algo preocupada y le digo nervioso.

-Ya nos pillo,tío -Cristian simulando un mal español-

-El primer contacto -dice el pelo largo-

Mientras miro a la poni esta,esta algo tiesa y se ve que tiembla un poco, pero con un movimientos de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente, pareció conseguir coraje suficiente como para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Salgamos!

Bruno digo gritando para luego salir corriendo del lugar, yo le sigo pero algo evitaba mi huida, una cuerda en mi mano que me arrastra más y más hacia la dirección de la rubia, la cual ella la sujeta con su ocico, en sus ojos se le ve una gran razón para agarrarnos -a parte de sus ojos notablemente verdes,claro- y es tal vez no dejarnos huir, claro esta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?! -Applejack dice sujetando con más fuerza la cuerda entre sus dientes-

-¡¿Cristian que esta pasando?! ¡vamos! Cristian, yo te ayudo -Bruno se detiene y vuelve por mí, corrió demasiado rápido y no tardo nada-

Lo mire a Bruno en la cara,así diciendo que tengo la situación controlada, con una sonrisa y los ojos mirándolo bien fijo,el comprendió y se quedo parado,esperando lo que iría a hacer yo.

-¡Vamos pequeña poni! -cierro mi mano transformada en puño- ¡VEAMOS QUE TIENES!

Applejack realizo más fuerza atrayendo al humano para atarlo y mostrarselo a sus amigas (como trofeo xD),pero algo le extraño un poco, ella puede notar que el ser extraño y alto, no pone tanta resistencia como demuestra.

-Gran error -Palabras simples pero que quedan muy bien con mi situación-

Como no podía irme, fui a su dirección, le di una embestida con mi hombro, como esas jugadas de rugby, consiguiendo la cuerda...por esto,ella queda tirada en el suelo, cubierta de barro,alzo un casco a mi dirección y con voz enojada grita.

-¡DETENTE!

Ella intento levantarse una vez más para continuar esto, no sé como se las arreglaría para continuarlo pero no quiero saberlo, cuando se levanto le di una patada rápida, ella una vez más quedo tirada en el suelo, pude notar como eso le encabrono un poco, por un gruñido notablemente audible...al menos conseguí darnos más tiempo y así huir.

-APURATE! ¡VAMOS! -Bruno me grita,mientras con sus brazos me señala un camino posiblemente conveniente-

Voy con mi compañero, a punto de seguir el camino por los manzanos, le digo mientras miro atrás para ver como queda la poni esa...

-De seguro no tardara en levantarse ese mini caballo -algo preocupado-

Las palabras dichas no eran las correctas, mejor dicho ¡no tardo nada en levantarse! esta yegua nuevamente viene a toda a velocidad, con una manzana en la boca, con sus patas la pateo y me golpeó justamente en mi brazo, me caigo adolorido al suelo, en eso la rubia toma velocidad y se abalanza encima mió con una cuerda entre sus dientes (donde saco esta otra? ¿bajo su sombrero?).

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿eh? -Repitio una vez más mientras se preparaba para atarlo-

Le doy un codazo en su pecho haciendo que suelte la cuerda a costa del golpe, le tiro la cuerda a Bruno,este en mi apoyo empujo a la poni naranja.

Nuevamente intenta seguir la pelea, inesperadamente Bruno le da un palazo tan fuerte que se escucha el metal temblar.

-¿Donde sacaste la pala? -pregunto,no dejando de ver como la poni se frota la cabeza-

-Por ahí -No escapando de la sorpresa de su propia reacción-

(Bruno estaba re loco, no le importaba nada,era matar o morir, y su expresión era más o menos así)

Los dos nos quedamos un rato mirándola, semi vulnerable.

La llevamos cerca a un granero y le atamos sus cuatro patas dejándola "fuera de carrera" PSSST' que comentario.

-Buen trabajo! Uuuf -chocamos los cinco-

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿y quienes son? -Casi gritando habla Applejack,escapando de su semi inconsciencia-

Bruno y yo intercambiamos miradas, sin darnos cuenta así nos veía la yegua.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo persiguiéndonos como loca con la cuerda? Mejor dicho -dice Bruno sosteniendose la muñeca-

-Eeeh...ehm...eeeeh -Apunto de decir algo,esa cosa extraña habla primero-

Parece que el golpazo de Bruno la volvió retrasada.

-Lo sabiamos! bueno largemosnos de aqui ¿dale?

Nos damos media vuelta y nos fuimos del lugar pero apenas caminamos unos 2 metros, la Poni Naranja nos grita pidiendo ayuda, en verdad, se puede escuchar una clase de remordimiento entre sus palabras, nos detenemos y una vez mas, nos acercamos a ella,para ver que necesita.

-Necesito su ayuda...en verdad mi hermano esta muy mal y si no recibe ayuda médica, quién sabe que sera de él -dice la poni, casi con un tono triste al referirse a su hermano-

-Él casi me choca y si no fuera por moverme, también ¿qué seria de mí? ¿no? dudo mucho que tú, poni parlante, me ofrezcas ayuda -Se pudo notar el egoísmo en mis palabras-

-Vos lo alarmaste,así que tienes tanto culpa vos como él...y contestándote, quien sabe compañero -mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la mirada dijo esto último, puede verse algo, no sé, amigable de cierta forma en estas últimas palabras-

-Psst igual...y ¿tú que harías si me tuvieras en vuelto en la cuerda con mi compañero? -me da cierta curiosidad saber que es lo que harían con nosotros-

Applejack cierra los ojos, da un suspiro y nos responde:

-Si les soy sincera, les mostraría a mis amigas acerca de su existencia, ustedes seres, pero estoy segurisisima que no les harían daño.

-¿Una de ellas es la lunática unicornio blanca con su amiga violeta? ellas también me intentaron perseguir... -digo algo molesto, su voz me recuerda a la de la conversación que tuve la oportunidad de escuchar-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué les hiciste? ¡SI LES HICISTE ALGO, TE JURO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HASTA- -Interrumpida-

-Si te soy sincero:Nada,además creo que perdí toda la buena impresión que tuve de ti al gritarme eso, ¿"no les harían daño"? se nota que tu ya quieres partirme la madre y matarme.

-Estas mintiendo...bueno ¿me ayudan? -Dice la poni sin alas ni cuerno-

Al oír eso, Bruno me agarra del cuello y me lleva unos cuantos metros alejado de la poni, y seriamente me dice:

-Cristian, piensalo, ella nos intento secuestrar con quien sabe que intenciones y ahora ¿quiere que la ayudemos?

-Molesto dice Bruno, como si fuera el colmo que yo accediera-

-Hmmm no sé pero hay que tener confianza...y no seas estúpido,lo máximo que harán seria entregarnos a sus autoridades... mierda, si cierto tienes razón, pero tengo curiosidad -me doy media vuelta sin consultar nada con mi amigo- ¡OKEY!

Poni Naranja, te ayudaremos pero prométeme que después de esto, no paso nada -La miro de reojo a ver que contesta-

-Va a ser difícil pero viendo en la situación en la que me encuentro,no tengo otra alternativa y mi nombre es Applejack,no me llames "poni naranja".

-Bueno -dicho rápido y en forma de burla- Poni naranja...

Nos quedamos unos segundos viendola hasta que ella, confundida y enojada dice.

-¿Y? ¡¿no me liberarán?! -mirando a ambos seres-

-Aun no confiamos en ti, así que solo llevaremos a tu hermano lo más cerca posible al pueblo y luego estarás por tu cuenta ¿bien? -explica Bruno sin esperar queja alguna-

-Esta bien pero apúrense...ya me empiezo a sentir incómoda -Applejack intentando conseguir más comodidad entre las cuerdas, es eso o intenta forzarlas-

-No te quejes, otros estuvimos en peores -dice Bruno poniéndose atrás de ella para cargarla-

Yo y bruno cargamos a la poni hasta la casa,nos índico que usemos una cosa para llevar a su hermano...era una madera con ruedas,casi como un carrito casero.

-Ahora ve a la casa y a la vista veras otra cuerda,esta colgando a simple vista así que no tendras problemas en traerla.

-Esta bien...-susurrando- Bruno, tene cuidado -dandole dos palmadas y me aparto-

La dejo al suelo y voy rápidamente a la casa que esta no muy lejos del granero en el que me escondí, ingreso por la puerta, viendo a simple vista lo que me dijo la yegua ,en la sección de la cocina, veo unos cuchillos al aire libre, me tome la molestia de agarrar uno por las dudas, cuando me estaba por volver, note que bajaba por unas escaleras una potranca pelirroja.

-¿Applejack eres tú? -Mientras se rasca un ojo con su casco-

Al verme, sus pelos rojos se pusieron en punta y sus ojos se volvieron considerablemente reducidos de la impresión,se quedo mirándome unos segundos hasta que salio de su estado paralitico y se fue por la puerta a toda la velocidad a lo que sus cortas patas le permiten.

-¡Espera!

Grito mientras extendía mi brazo...oh, el brazo que extendí es el que posee el cuchillo con recelo, probablemente al verme con algo que se podría usar como arma, se quedo de tal manera, voy afuera y para sorpresa mía, la potranca libero a Applejack, esta se saco las cuerdas de encima y miro con gentilidad a la poni pequeña.

-Gracias Apple Bloom -Agrandeciendole mientras que con un casco acaricio su cabeza-

-¿Quienes son ellos? -La potra temblando y resguardandoce sobre su hermana-

-Mejor vete adentro, que tu hermano esta herido ¿quieres? -contesta con algo de tranquilidad, para no preocupar a su hermanita que de por si, ya esta más que asustada-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? -se le nota algo enojada por un tono acompañado con algo de rabia-

-Vete adentro aún estas enferma, después de todo, luego te cuento lo que ocurrió -abrazándola a modo de que se tranquilice lo máximo posible-

-Esta bien...por favor Applejack, cuídate, que estos seres no te hagan nada malo -luego de decir esto, la miro a los ojos algo triste-

Applejack le susurra algo al oído, en eso Apple Bloom asiente y luego se va rápidamente a la casa, pasando lo más rápido que puede al lado mio, que yo estaba parado al lado de la entrada, ingreso una vez más a la casa, y guardo el cuchillo en su portador, para luego ocultarlo a dentro de mi ropa (lo peor seria agacharme y auto-apuñalarme el estomago), salgo tranquilamente y llamo la atención de la poni diciendo.

-¿Y ahora qué, Apple-queseyoquesigue? -No logre entender demasiado bien su nombre,tal vez por el barro que aún tengo en mis odios, lo que logre entender fue "Apple" como la marca de celulares y electrodomésticos de exuberantes precios-

-Aun estoy algo incómoda después de estar un rato atada, y -Una vez más,el ser volvió a intuir lo que diría-

-¿Significa que te tengo que seguir ayudando? -Levantando una ceja y mirándola con cierta obviedad-

-Si,solo sera un rato,espero no molestarlos,por cierto ¿qué serian ustedes exactamente? -Se puede notar en Applejack,un poco más de confianza sobre estos dos curiosos seres-

-No estamos para preguntas, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza el montón de preguntas que tengo en este momento,Poni Naranja, así que solo sigamos -Contesto guardando algo de emoción y sorpresa de ser la primera vez que interactuo con esta nueva clase de ponis-

Con Bruno luego de buscar y encontrar el cuerpo inconsciente del poni este,Applejack me dijo sin preguntarle, que su nombre es "Big Mac" aunque es su resumente,el completo es "Big Macintosh", si, curiosamente también como las computadoras de dicha marca...¿Abran computadoras por aquí? o sera más una insinuación al de la hamburguesas de Mc Donald.

Luego de subirlo,con ayuda de la yegua que creo que se llama Applejacko n-no me acuerdo muy bien, pudimos llevarlo, por el camino, aunque en las subidas con mi amigo usábamos todas nuestras fuerzas, poniéndonos muy colorados a la hora de enfrentar una colina, al hacer nuestra quinta parada consecutiva por las colinas, yo me saque un poco de sudor de mi frente, mientras que Bruno se apoyo en sus piernas y empezó a respirar y dar muchos suspiros, la Poni Naranja largo una risita para luego decirnos a modo de broma.

-¿Eso es todo? jaja -dando una risita-

-Recién te conocemos -respiro- ¿y ya nos estás subestimando? -con un tono malhumorado le contesto, sin desconcentrarme del descanso-

-Ehm perdón compañero -se disculpa la rubia al notar el enojo en el tono de voz del ser-

-Tú hermano pesa una tonelada! -Bruno mientras larga una sonrisa en forma bromista-

-De aquí puedes llegar al pueblo Applejack...oh vaya que me acorde -hablo esta vez un poco más humoristico-

Applejack no da ni un comentario y solo mira al frente del camino, mientras hace una expresión con sus labios, preparando que decir, se la nota muy concentrada y tratando de divisar algo a lo lejos.

-Oigan ustedes dos...escondanse -Sin despejar la vista de lo que observa,dice la vaquera-

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta Bruno ya recuperado y algo sorprendido por el raro actuar de la vaquera-

 **-¡SOLO HÁGANLO!**

Applejack hablo con voz autoritaria por primera vez luego del incidente, se la noto algo preocupada pero bien centrada a lo que ella sola podía visualizar, Bruno le asienta con la mirada y yo estoy algo impresionado por el actuar de la yegua, mi compañero me dijo que la zona de los arboles ya no están y como sugerencia, me dijo que nos tiremos al piso "pecho a tierra" le afirme, retrocedimos una buena cantidad de metros mientras Applejack nos señalaba con sus cascos que nos apuremos.

Ya ocultos no sabemos de qué o quién estamos escondiéndonos, pero si fuera para evitar otra situación de riesgo, no hay queja alguna que tenemos que obedecerla...solo...espero que no sea un engaño...odio los engaños.

 **-Ojos de Applejack-**

Applejack vio a sus 5 amigas venir en dirección a la granja, estaban discutiendo entre si mientras Twilight llevaba consigo una canasta, todas estaban distrayendoce entre si pero a penas vieron Applejack mover sus cascos de forma para llamar su atención, fueron de inmediato a su emergencia, al a penas llegar, la vieron junto con Big Mac desmallado, Twilight dejo todo en lo que estaba concentrada y le pregunto a Applejack.

-Applejack ¿qué le paso a tu hermano? -Twilight mirando en el carrito en que se encuentra cargado-

-Es qué, no sé solo me lo encontré así mient- estábamos trabajando, fue todo tan...derepent- ¿el día anterior pasaron cosas muy raras? -Applejack finge (de mala manera) una desorientación,algunas veces errandole a las palabras o no completándolas-

-También a nosotras cuando estaba por salir de tu casa, me encontré con un potrillo escondido detrás de una de tus caretas... no queras saber que paso después -Recordando el momento en que le dijo "SU ROSTRO!" en donde termino indignada por dicho comentario-

-¿YYYY? -Applejack resaltándose el tono de la letra en forma de pregunta para saber más o porque en realidad no tiene una relevancia importante-

-Después cuando Rarity se estaba por ir de mi casa,nos encontramos con un poni muy extraño que parece no tenia buenas intenciones o era muy extraño -Resalta Twilight acordandoce de lo que paso la noche anterior al también oír lo que le paso a Rarity-

-¿Como era ese poni? -Applejack ya estaba mirando el suelo en duda, juntando las piezas de un rompecabezas imaginario, completando para ver que tanta conexión tienen los seres que atentaron contra la granja-

-Tampoco lo vimos,estaba de tras de la fuente, luego con Twilight lo perseguimos por todo un sendero pero le perdimos el rastro en una parte cerca del Bosque Everfree -Con Twilight toman la decisión de contar casi por completo lo que paso esa tarde-

-Chicas...-Con ese simple tono de voz, por primera vez llamo la atención de sus amigas que no dudaron en prestale atención-

-¿Si, terroncito de azúcar? -Pregunta de forma dulce para que hable Fluttershy-

Al notar que todas están calladas, esperando una respuesta o explicación que tenga que ver con el tema, Fluttershy sin pelos en la lengua empieza a relatar lo que sucedió hoy a la mañana.

-Mi amigo el oso me despertó a la mañana diciendo que vio un extraño ser de tras de unos arbustos, yo pensé que era falta de sueño pero insistió tanto que no tuve opción, cuando fuimos a buscar a esa cosa, el Señor Oso me dijo insistente que estaba muy golpeado y muy descuidado, me apure en todo lo que pude -Fluttershy proseguía con tono preocupado, su pasión por el cuidado de los animales se le nota- y no tardé nada en tratar de encontrarlo, pero cuando fui al lugar donde me indico el Señor Oso,pero no vi nada, solamente una "rara figura en el barro" y una colmena arriba de la figura, seguro le han picado al pobre animalito y se habrá ido...pobre...con algunos de mis animales lo fuimos a buscar una vez más antes de venir con ustedes al Picnic, pero ahm, supongo que por lo que le paso a tu hermano Applejack, no podremos realizarlo.

Todas escucharon muy bien la explicación de Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity en sus pensamientos comenzaron a juntar de forma cronológica los sucesos que les ocurrió a las tres en cuatro distintas formas,tiempos y lugares,todas estaban tan ocupadas con los pensamientos que parece que ignoraron que la pegaso amarilla dio un discurso considerablemente largo.

...La Granja,Ponyvill (pueblo) y cerca del Bosque Everfree, todo tiene conexión -DISTANCIAL- y -HORARIA- calculándolas , Twilight volvió a hablar al ya tener cierta construcción del caso, llamando la atención de Rarity para tratar de confirmar.

-¿Y si ese era lo que perseguiamos a noche, Rarity? -Mirandola-

-Tal vez tengas razón Twilight...todo esto es extraño de cierta forma -mirando al suelo intentando razonarlo-

-Perdón pero ¿chicas me ayudan a llevar a Big Mac? -Volviendo al tema inicial-

Las ponis dejaron los pensamientos, al notar que abandonaron por un momento a Applejack dejándola fuera del tema,Applejack de forma explicativa, les indico como tienen que hacerlo para llevarlo rápidamente y sin tropiezos al hospital...

 **-Ojos de Humanos-**

Al notar el suelo temblar indicando la retirada de las ponis y su larga charla, Bruno ya estaba algo impaciente por la larga charla entre las ponis...además de que sentía a unos bichos caminar sobre sus piernas, me levante y con el pulgar le confirme la ausencia equinal.

-Al fin se largaron ¿estás bien? -Pregunto al verlo un poco extraño-.

-Si estoy bien... -Me levanto sacudiéndome un poco el la tierra-.

-Lo miro impresionado- No quiero asustarte Bruno pero...tienes un escarabajo sobre tu cabeza.

-¿Huh? -mirando arriba mio y en cada segundo poniendo una expresión de desagrado-

-Cuenta regresiva -levanto mi mano- 3...2...1

Bruno empezó a correr en sí y a sacudir su cabeza (con justificación, el escarabajo es más grande que los normales), yo me cagaba de risa internamente, me doy la vuelta para ver una vez más a la poni granjera que por alguna razón siento que confió en ella, al no delatarnos porque bien podía hacerlo, así que gracias poni naran-...¿qué? ¿una canasta? me suena la panza.

-Bruno! trae tu culo pa' ka' muerto de hambre...me suena tanto que podría comerme una ballena -abro la canasta y me encuentro con una botella de vino y otra de gaseosa de naranja,junto con- ¿copas? no tengo palabras para agradecértelo...

Fue un golpe de gracia que a las ponis se les haya olvidado la canasta, al oír la palabra "Picnic" me dio un vacío al estómago que...

No tengo palabras para describir la alegria que tengo al ver una comida desente otra vez.

Buen provecho para mí mismo.

 _ **"Bon appetit"**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 **Fin del capitulo 3 REmake**

 **Respondiendo REVIEW:**

 **Az (guest):Aparentemente sin darse cuenta pudiste predecir cómo continuaría (Primer contacto).**

 **Gracias, espero verte hasta el final de está Travesía.**

 **dikr1229:Si, como dijiste, seguro a más también les agradará.**

 **S.W.A.T or Team Wild: Más allá de lo ortográfico no me arrepiento**.

Esta es una pregunta realmente aparte ¿les gustaría qué agregase música (sugerencias) para ambientar escenas?

Hay ustedes.

...

Dejen su comentario y en lo que si tengo una gran duda para hacerles ¿qué les pareció el primer contacto? espero que les haya deleitado un poco este Remake del capítulo,en donde se puede notar un mejor actuar.

(Posd:Espero que en el siguiente capítulo pueda agregar uno de esos "mensajes ocultos" para cerler más interesante la...no me gusta -llamarle -historia- si no más bien...- **Travesía** \- como voy haciendo en los capítulos actuales).

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.


	4. De dos hermanas

Mientras miraba las maderas de mis atacantes incendiarse algo sin que me diera cuenta estaba por acecharme.

¿Se acuerdan del lobo que se asusto cuando tire a su compañero por la ventana? pues no perdió nada en buscar venganza inmediata.

El lobo totalmente consumido en odio (o hambre), salto sobre mi pecho, como si fuéramos dos amantes terminamos sobre la cama (que esta ardiendo) automáticamente salí de ella, el lobo se queda con las ganas de momento.

Saqué el revolver, dudo que eso vaya a hacer un amante y el lobo rápido como pulga me hecho para atrás.

Las columnas de madera se rompieron, expulsando una cortina de puntos brillantes de la manta calcinada, eso basto para hacer una separación visual entre ambos, salí de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y cerrándole la puerta. Marchando me tope con un centro de actividades, al lado una biblioteca, opte por la segunda mientras leía unos títulos vi uno que decía:"Primeros auxilios y pociones".

Lo empece a leer, es un libro con ilustraciones, que se hacían denotar en sus últimas paginas, en ellas diferentes herias provocadas por bestias y resultados de pruebas de medicinas, los dibujos son lineales pero bastante gráficos.

Todo teniendo su origen de expediciones por un lugar llamado Equestria.

En las ilustraciones se hablaba sobre los lobos que me atacaron.

 _ **Lobos de Madera:Su misión natural es proteger con su vida la zappa manzanas. Atacan en grupos y verlos individualmente es**_ _ **extraño, su especie es enteramente colaboracionista. Ante ataques de otros seres más fuertes (como manticoras) si se desarman**_ _ **tienen una habilidad para contrarrestar su debilidad ante estas bestias.**_

 _ **Se regeneran individualmente para huir o si tienen a otros se fusionan entre ellos creando a uno más grande (dependiendo de**_ _ **la cantidad que se encuentre al momento).**_

 _ **Están entre los seres más comunes del Bosqué Everfree (o donde estén las dichas manzanas), que la palabra "comunes" no la han de tomar a la ligera**_ _ **, correrías un peligro de muerte si desinformados te encuentras.**_

 _ **Pueden ir a otras partes del bosque para buscar más arboles o bien defender territorio.**_

-No me extrañaria saber que buscarán también alimentos.

 _ **En caso de mordidas de estos seres ir rápidamente al laboratorio que esta al segundo sub-suelo por restauradores y desinfectantes.**_

-Tengo un privilegio, pero ¿como llego a ese lugar?

 _ **Siguiente pagina:-Indicaciones desde la biblioteca hasta el lugar mencionado.-**_

-Gracias book.

Me fui, por esa parte los pisos se encuentran muy húmedos donde también me resbalaba por el barro.

-Este castillo esta re abandonado -caminando al lado de la pared-

Entro a un laboratorio en estado aceptable, en una mesa veo recipientes, indicados como el libro. Realizo lo que me indico las sabias paginas de este libro. Las cantidades de los materiales es apenas suficiente para crear el desinfectante. Agregando el último ingrediente, una reacción provoco que el frasco lanzara una pequeña explosión por su pico, me acerque viendo como de el emanaba un hedor te hace dudar de su veracidad.

Puse el frasco entre mis dedos de la mano derecha y desde el pico meneaba el recipiente , interpretando una escena de un actor sensual siendo un catador de vinos. Solo me falta el traje elegante, estar en un bar, poner una cara sensual cual estrella de cine y claro, **el mismo vino.**

Me lo tome de fondo, mi brazo se vio sacudido, los fragmentos salían temblorosos de mi carne para al cabo de un rato casi todas mis heridas curaron, la poción se había acabado, no queda nada.

Reviso los estantes de libros, todos tratan sobre el erotismo y hasta veo uno que te dice como escribir una novela erótica y posiciones de pasión para tus escenas, una reverenda cagada es que todas esas cosas tratan sobre ponis, grifos y más fantasías expresadas por sus autores y autoras.

Pase por todos lo lugares encontrándome un bolso que tenia otro libro sobre amoríos o una novela, a un lado tenia un postre o algo pero ya no vale la pena comer, podrido lo deseche todo y puse mi libro, unas chucherías mías mas y me fui, ya no hay más pasillo, solo campo abierto hay cajones por los alrededores y telas tiradas, de un lado cortinas desechas una que estaba casi completa en ella el signo de un escudo y una lanza entre cruzados.

-Parece ser un lugar de entrenamiento para guardias reales -Pensé a la vez que agarre una lanza que estaba tirada por el piso ¿pero todo esto apenas tiene la altura de mi cadera?-

Seguí por los lugar explorando habitaciones sin problemas a excepción que me tropecé, ya estoy en el Centro.

-Ya estoy aquí, ojala también tu lo logres Cristian, fue difícil -mirando el alrededor destruido- tu también tendrás dificultades -pensamiento-

Me senté postrado al piso cuando inesperadamente una manticora ingresa por la puerta principal, me mira deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios.

La manticora tiene un poco de respeto animal o es solo su vacilación por ser el primer humano que se encuentra, observándome, echando saliva de sus fauces, fantaseando quizás con tener mis piernas entre sus dientes.

Me levanto, la manticora se emocionado, su cola de escorpión se menea mimosa.

Un pensamiento meramente humano sería el pensar de **¡¿QUÉ VERGAS ES ESO?!** pero no, ya me eh leído suficientes historias de griegos y soy una persona que puede mantener la mente fría en estás situaciones.

 _Colapsarse emocionalmente seria entregarme en bandeja de plata._

-Bueno manticora, decidiste una mala noche para venir al castillo -saco el arma- sea tu nido, sea tu casa -le punto- no me importa.

 **Cristian en otra parte.**

Estaba en un jardín, de las plantas salieron unas serpientes que me dieron un pequeño infarto.

-¡La concha de mi hermana!

Salí corriendo como si estuviera parado sobre carbón encendido, para terminar al otro lado en la puerta cerrándola de inmediato.

Entre a un lugar de ¿como decirlo? lugar ZEN de reconfortable estar. A parte de tener otra clase de plantas tenia alfombras para sentarse sobre ellas y meditar, lo cruce sin obstáculos ni nada. Al otro lado, cerca de muchas canastas están dos puertas. La primera parece ser un vestidor, fui por la segunda que es un mini corredor con plantas al lado, estando al extremo tenia dos caminos de izquierda o derecha, me guió por la ventana más cercana, viendo un acantilado, me estiro por viendo para del puente roto, ese por el cual entramos, entonces voy a la derecha.

Persiguiendo la salida entro a otro lugar de alfombras gruesas, armaduras y armas oxidadas.

A lo alto hay miradores muy parecidos a los que puedes ver en una opera, donde solo alguien de gran poder pudiera estar sentado.

Teniendo una excelente vista para vigilar a cada persona que este haciendo algo, más adelante la puerta que terminaría con este lugar, otros 2 pasillos de uno emana un olor terrible y el otro no era nada, fui por el primero y parece ser una cocina, todo podrido y oxidado, casi me dan ganas de vomitar...fui por el otro...

Un corredor algo ancho con un montón de puertas por los costados, área de los guardias, termine esa parte que solo eran sectores identificados por letras y números, detuve está descripción al oír tres disparos continuos que ya anteriormente los escuchaba pero parecía ser otra cosa menos explosiones de un arma.

 **Ahora se escuchan mas claros, son del arma de Bruno que se detono dos veces más, de repente escuche un sonido de un cuchillo atravesando carne acompañado con un grito desollador. Acelero el paso a la puerta que cruzandola ya estuve aparentemente en** **el centro del castillo. No me alegro para nada, no el llegar aquí sino que mi primera imagen fue de ver a Bruno apuñalado** **por un monstruo con una cola de escorpión, la puerta atrás mio se cierra llamando la atención de todos.**

 **La manticora sonríe, irguiendo su cola provocando que su victima vocifere gritos exhaustos.**

El monstruo dejando en claro las cosas mueve la cola tomando el impulso para arrojarme a Bruno al lado mio, él con sus fuerzas me entrega su 44.

-Cristian, la concha de tu hermana -quejidos- le queda una bala a esta perra, úsala bien -me la entrega-

Bruno me deja dándome su arma humedecida de sangre.

-Bruno...Bruno...BRUNOOOOOO!

-WHAT! ¡¿QUÉ QUERES PENDEJO?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ME ACABAN DE ATRAVESAR CON UNA COLA DE MANTICORA?! ¡QUIERO DESCANSAR ESTÚPIDO DE MIER'! ¡POR EL OJETE DE DIOS! MATA A ESA MIERDA.

-Eeeh...ok.

-¡AHORA! ¿puedo desmayarme en PAZ?!

-Eeeh sep.

Se deja caer entre mis piernas, yo automáticamente me levanto provocando que de palabras fuertes de su parte.

Suelto mi bolso y me pongo el arma en un bolsillo y me dirijo a la manticora que tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo, Bruno hizo su trabajo.

Subo unos tres escalones, de fondo teniendo a Bruno darse vuelva y yo con el revolver en mi mano izquierda que está estirada, la otra toda lo opuesto.

-¡MUY BIEN HIJO DE TU MANTICORA PUTA GUARRA MADRE! -Tomo aire y re-apunto el revolver al frente- ¡Las pagaras por probablemente matar por desangrasión a mi amigo! -vaya que lo voy aceptando-

 **La manticora hace un gesto que expresa _"Ojala al comerme a estos no se me contagie lo estúpido"._**

 _ **BATALLA LEGENDARIA:**_

La manticora salta y me intenta sacar la cara, me hago para atrás edudiendola, le doy una patada fuerte en la cara, se enoja y con su cola intenta clavármela en uno de mis pies pero solo la atora en el suelo. Aprovecho que intenta sacar su aguijón como si sin ella no tuviera otro movimiento, agarro una roca para empezar a estamparle con fuerza al rostro varias veces, lo primero que sentí al hacerlo fue la humedad de su nariz, como un gato.

Cuando al fin recuerda que tiene otra cosa aparte de su cola con una de sus patas me da tremenda embestida hasta chocar con una pared, pero tarde para el, llegue a deformarle media cara. Con esas se recupera por la furia. Se acerca y me intenta dar un zarpazo que por un pelo casi me da, la manticora no pudiendo hacerse cargo de su propia fuerza acaba tirada, echada, me subo encima para hacer la cosa más estúpida: Arrancarle los pelos, _movimiento **extremadamente eficaz** en peleas de mujeres._

Se tira al suelo y roda dejándome igual de estropeado como condón usado, por suerte la maldita está en costillas.

Hecho bolsa, la manticora se aprovecha para levantar su zarpa, inmediatamente saco el revolver. El hambriento parece ver aprendido algo de Bruno pudiendo esquivar de forma casi exitosa un balazo consiguiendo solo sacarle unos mechones de su costado, viendo allí asombrado, pone los ojos sobre mi con una gran risa levanta su torso y patas delanteras para aplastarme al fin. Yo solo miro a un costado resignado.

-Mi vida fue buena, excepto los últimos días de mierda!

Resignado, apenas logre manifestar lagrimas.

Estoy estremecido, me siento pálido y quiero respirar, pero un peso en mi pecho no me deja llenar mis pulmones.

Abro y cierro los ojos, los abro una vez más para denotar que mi corazón aun late, pero con más fuerza...no, en realidad.

La manticora esta fuera de batalla, un candelabro sobre ella le quito las ganas de comer. Los vidrios sensibles, tan rotos, están hecho tan triturados, sobre el suelo como cristales de azúcar.

-Soy una persona con suerte _-¿Mala suerte por verme encontrado con una manticora? ¿pero con buena solo por ver sobrevivido a ella?, debería de aparecer en miles de -historias griegas...YA!-_

 **Después de 13 minutos saliendo debajo de la manticora.**

Fue extremo, estoy realmente exhausto, sin energías, encuentro el arma, encima tiene el azúcar mortal, la agarró tímidamente de no incrustarme esos pequeños vidrios.

En Ponyville otra escena más calmada anda ocurriendo, hasta que la Princesa Twilight escucho tres estruendos comparables a los de las tormentas de rayos, pero no hay nubes, ni quiera sobre el Bosque Everfree que observando desde un catalejo no hay nube alguna.

-¡Ya basta! esos no son truenos normales.

-Twilight no me digas que iras al bosque everfree, ahora es de noche y hace frió -El pequeño dragón prevenido del pensamiento y gesto que Twilight hace cuando algo la tiene en dudas-

-Por eso me acompañaras, esto puede ser un gran descubrimiento, tengo que saber qué es Spike, tú ya me conoces tengo algo de curiosidad -emocionada colocándose su bufanda rosa-

-Un poco de curiosidad ¿eh?

-Esta bien -cediendo ante el sarcasmo- MUCHA, pero no me va a tomar mucho tiempo, tampoco a ti.

-Te acompañare, algún día también tendré que ir al bosque a ver los misterios que acecharán Equestria mientras tu no estés -Spike mira risueño a Twilight que responde con una mirada no tan agradable- ¿no? -esta vez tímido y apenado de ver hecho el ridículo-

-Ese es el espíritu Spike, después de esto no te arrepientas.

 **30 minutos a puro trote...**

Twilight escucho otro gran estruendo acompañado de un grito a mitad del camino y con mas razón fue corriendo...¿corriendo?, **¡ya está volando!** y sus cascos parecen caminar en el aire, solo fue detenido por Spike.

-¿Qué crees que abra sido eso? -Pregunto el bebe dragón intimidado-

-No lo sé Spike pero vamos a averiguarlo.

 **14 minutos después**

Twilight estaba a metros de cruzar la puerta del castillo, cuando atravesó la puerta se encontró con una masa grande de carne,por su cola se sabe que es de una manticora o una escorpión gigante, no se está muy seguro, encima de la bestia se ven partes de un candelabro igual de dañado, a metros una rara figura cubierta por las sombras del castillo, parada erguida, como si anteriormente se hubiera estirado y quedará la poca tensión a la vez que la erguides va desapareciendo.

Spike sugiere usar el hechizo de iluminación que es accedido por la alicornio para así activarse.

Vieron a vivo color la sangre alrededor de la manticora, con "hoyos" tan pequeños como el cuerno de un bebe unicornio. Desvió la luz para solo encontrarse con los pies del ser que anteriormente estaba bañado en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿qué queres?

Pregunto el ser, con un tono no muy amigable.

-Twilight ¡aléjalo! -Spike salto al lomo de Twilight apretándole el pelaje con sus garras-

- **Quédate quieto donde estas.**

-Al fin nos vemos Twilight -El ser mueve su cuerpo donde rayos de luz lunar iluminan ciertas parte de su cuerpo-

-¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?! -Twilight abandona el hechizo de luz y se concentra en un dialogo defensivo-

-¿Qué acaso tu mascota no lo dijo?

-Tu voz se me hace algo reconocida.

-Ah mira vos -respondio el ser con tono indiferente-

-¿Sabes que era lo que causa esos estruendos?

-Si, probablemente...tal vez.

Sin avisos se me cae sin querer el arma que solo consigue activar los instintos de defensa de la unicornio con su lagartija gigante, tratando de lanzarme **un rayo de no-sé-que** pero **si-sé-qué me mando bien al carajo.**

Lo más comparable que le encuentro a este dolor que tengo es: Como si te conectaran pinzas de tomo positivo y negativo a los testículos con una batería.

Muevo mis brazos en forma de expresar mi dolor, mis piernas se arrodillaban lentamente, cuando acabo el efecto grite.

-Aaaah...

La unicornio se empieza a acercar, pero solo trece segundos después yo vuelvo a...

-AaaaaaAAAAAA **AAH!**

Apoye mis manos al piso para solo gritar un poco más, siento que vomito mi voz.

En mis pulmones tengo la sensación de que me estuvieran atravesando cuchillos y alzando a los aires.

Logro ponerme en pie, la calidad con la que soporto estos dolores mentales es sorprendente, veo la silueta negra de la unicornio, que esta sentada con la lagartija abrazada a su pecho, consolándolo, y mirándome, sus. ojos brillan, la blancura con sus pupilas moradas me miran húmedas, las gotas saladas caen sobre sus mejillas, está pidiéndome perdón.

Me caí al piso, no desmallado sino cansado...después me sentí tocado, más bien flotando...después veo que entro hacia una casa con puertas grandes, la iluminación del lugar no me deja ver...noto que me apoyan en un sillón o algo y que a Bruno lo llevan a otra parte.

-Brunooo Brunooo ¿a dónde lo llevan? ¡Bruuunooo!

Pronunciaba esas palabras con un hilo de voz, gaste mis cuerdas en todos los gritos de ayer.

Applejack, fuera tanto del rango de visión como auditivo del humano solo oía con inquietud sus penas.

-Twilight, él quiere ver a su amigo.

-Applejack, aun esta mal, tiene que descansar.

La alicornio sabe frente a algo sorprendente, el hechizo podía verlo matado y lo único que necesita para recuperarse es un descanso, la forma en que lo recibió pudo ver diferido en su efecto.

¿Qué hacen aquí humanos?

...

..

.

La unicornio agarro el libro que tenia en mi bolso, una vez más la vi pero bajo luz y tiene alas...

-"Supernaturales, remedios y curas naturales que son simplemente super" ¿que hacías con este libro?

...Cierro mis ojos y no veo... ni escucho nada...Quiero dormir.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comenta y sígueme para ver como continua está travesía.

Como no hay que responder nos quedamos vacíos está vez.

Quería hacer esto de forma semanal actualizando todos los viernes, pero como ya me atrase, intentare en lo posible actualizarlo cuanto antes.


	5. Un inicio fallido

**En Ponyville está amaneciendo, nadie sabe que desde está tarde tienen un nuevo habitante venido de otra un lugar bastante diferente al suyo.**

 **Exactamente en el castillo estaban hablando algunas ponis _"Nosotras no deberíamos que hacer con él"_ , _"Estaría inquieto, cuando se despierte probablemente deberíamos retenerlo"_ , _"Ya escucharon lo que le hicieron a esa manticora, deben ser del Bosque Everfree, se levanta y lo volveré a dormir"_ , _"No seas agresiva, debemos saber sus intenciones"_ , _"Celestia tendría que venir a decidir lo que serán de ellos"_** **.**

 **Está última voz callo a todas terminando el debate, luego la habitación quedó vacía de ponis.**

* * *

Me encuentro en un sillón verde con una frazada encima,cuando me doy cuenta y miro por la ventana se está haciendo tarde.

-¿En dónde estoy?

Sillon verde, ahora **yo** lo sé.

-Mierda, me duele el pie _-observo a mi alrededor-_ voy al baño...

Encuentro el baño y realizó lo que debo. Luego me aparece otra insistencia de todo ser vivo.

-Tengo hambre...

Busco por el castillo, ¿acaso en este lugar no existen las heladeras?...En frente mio aparece una heladera. Voy lentamente a abrirla,cuando la abro...

-¿Eh? ¡NOOO!

Cristian queda con la cara HORRORIZADA al ver que toda la heladera contiene...¡contiene!...¡CONTIENE!

 **-COCA COLA LIGHT-**

Si la cola-cola light le dá miedo ni hablar del **agua dietética.**

 **El humano despierta del sueño con sudor frío sobre su frente y una mueca en el rostro.**

-AaaAAAA mi-er-da con toda las letras, de seguro fue una pesadilla...espero no sea un sueño premonitorio y luego en la vida real me enfrente a el...un momento ¿en donde estoy?

Atras mio se abre una puerta, escucho galopeos, paso a paso, viniendo al lado mío, es la unicornio...pegacornio porque tiene alas y cuerno, me está mirando, yo se la intercambio con una de disgusto, ya vi a esa yegua morada hablarme ayer.

Mi pensamiento de que clase de marihuana me fume ayer cambio a ¿qué clase de LSD me inyecte ayer?.

-¿Qué vienen a hacer aqui?

-¿Qué venimos a hacer aqui? ni idea, y ¿donde están tus modales?

-Oh, lo siento,mi nombre es...

-Twilight -me quedo mirando el suelo, intentando recordar todo, no le presto importancia a la yegua aun sabiendo el peligro-

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso? -la alicornio arqueando una ceja, no ocultando su molestia-

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes -nuevamente me mira- eso de saber mi nombre de una forma mágica.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Twilight, tus amigas ya lo dijeron un millón de veces frente a mí y tu amigo dragón mutante también -Recientemente viene el disparo de memoria- es EEH ¿que paso ayer? cierto SI ¡TU!

-¿Yo qué? -claramente olvido lo que hizo o intenta finjirlo-

-Tu me lanzaste ese rayo de no-sé-qué y me desmallaste!

-La enfermera vino y dijo que tu ya te estabas por desmayarte de todas formas tras esa, entre comillas, "batalla" que tuviste con esa manticora. No puedes culparme del todo.

Twilight hace un esfuerzo por guardarse la sorpresa de aun estar con quien le hizo tal daño a la bestia del bosque.

-Yo solo no participe...de seguro Bruno hiso mas que yo...-Miro a la morada- no creo que esa sea tu unica duda.

-¿Cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?

-De veras no sé como explicartelo, Twilight.

-¿No tiene que ver con un monumento o algo con un _espejo_? ¿un hechizo o llamado?

-No...de hecho ¿no me acuerdo?

Parece tener alguna clase de amnesia pero recordemos lo más común que es que le falta sueño.

-Creo que eso es serio, bueno dejandolo de lado, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvieron ustedes aqui?

-Contando este día, 3 dias...2 dias ¿creo?

-¿Que hicieron en ese tiempo?

-Cuando desperté...-una horas después- y por eso extraño la playstajohns 2

Twilight demuestra estar conmovida...aunque, y de veras lamentando interrumpir ese triste momento.

-Eso parece triste, ¿y que es esa playstation 2? además me has dicho de todo menos cómo llegaron aquí.

-Ya lo sé, es triste, para que sepas es la mejor cosa del mundo,lo de la play 2, veras -15 minutos mas tarde-

Twilight quedo impresionada de lo que le conte, aparentemente no me equivoque en que no tienen tecnologia.

-Guauuu, ¿todo eso puede hacer?

-¡Y más!, Twilight ahora que ya entramos en confianza -señalandonos a ambos varias veces- ¿ahora puedo ser yo quien haga las preguntas?

El pequeño caballo entra en duda pero las desecha al responderme.

-Seguro, me has respondido las mías creo que sería descortés que no responda algunas tuyas, debes tener muchas.

-No ocultas tus pensamiento, gracias por su compresión, digno de una Princesa, en fin, bueno ¿dónde está Bruno?

-Tu amigo se encuentra en el hospital por heridas cortantes y golpes, esa manticora casi le arranca el brazo pero se recupera de forma positiva.

-Mierda, espero que se recupere (al menos no robará por un tiempo).

Al parecer mi expresión de preocupación se hizo notar ya que la Princesa recomendó.

-Si quieres podemos ir a verlo -sugiere poniendo un casco sobre mi mano-

-Ahora no.

Twilight de forma seca se sintió sorprendida por la respuesta. En su lugar se limitó a verlo, manteniendo la mirada fría, imperturbable ¿qué pasará por su mente?

-Tengo ganas de cagar, comer y ver la tele -Pensaba, hasta que dije- ¿por las dudas aqui no tienen televisión?

-¿Televisión?...no tengo, pero hay cines.

-Mierda, no puede ser-en tono bajo- ¿y tienen matecosido al menos?

-Mate-QUE?!

-Oh carajo, estoy en una ciudad donde ni tienen té -pensamiento degenerativo hacia estos cuadrupedos- Si que este es un mal comienzo ¿eh? bueno al menos tienes algo de comer.

-Tengo unas manzanas si quieres.

-Manzanas ¿donde?

-Están en la co...

Salgo de la habitación rápido y sigo por un pasillo de parando en un montón de tronos con unas ponys sentadas en cada uno de ellos, a excepción de uno que tiene una estrella en la punta.

-¿Qué dian!/#s eres? -fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la pegaso cian-

-Raimbow Dash ¿como puedes ser tan grosera?

-¡¿Qué?! solo dije "¿qué diantres eres?

-Ojala ustedes no me hayan drogado -me desmallo-

Al mismo tiempo que toqué suelo me levanté.Ver a muchas yeguas hablar me chocó fuerte, pero este piso frío revive muertos me regreso.

-¡Carajo! está más frío que un hielo ¿en que estaba? , ah sí manzanas

Sigo por otra parte pasando por en medio de los tronos mientras los 10 ojos de las yeguas me miran.

-¿Donde hay manzanas? tengo mas hambre que bagabundo en restaurante.

Apenas las encuentro me como una en cuatro mordisqueadas, otra otra y otra, extrañe su sabor desde ayer.

Del hambre no me di cuenta como poco a poco las yeguas se me asomaban, estando en una distancia considerable a la mía, la del frente es un pegaso con el cabello teñido como un arcoiris, estaba por volar a mi dirección cuando alguien ya vista acaparó mis reflejos.

-¿Hola? ¿estás bien, compañero? -Applejack da un paso, su otro casco lo deja flotando a la altura del pecho-

-Ah -le miro- ¡hola Applejack!

Applejack se siente extrañada de verlo, pensaba que era un ser que tras desaparecer, no lo vería nunca más, y ahora lo tiene al frente, preocupada por lo que pasó, o más bien por lo que pudo hacer en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No supiera decirte.

-Applejack, tu ¿lo conoces? -tapa el ocico de su amiga que iba a responder- ¡Ah qué da! en total todos son mis amigos.

La poni rosa que intervino en la charla, vino rápido hacia mi, puedo jurar que de no ser por su color alegre y sus palabras antes dichas, cuando vino hacia mi, hubiera puesto mi antebrazo para que se golpeara; Se paro en dos patas y me tomó de un brazo, sacudiendome, esto me molesto.

-¡Hola! mi nombre es Pinkie Pie pero puedes llamarme Pinkie, ¡veo que eres aaalto!

Al fin me suelta para rápidamente subirse arriba de la mesa y estar a mi altura.

-¿Cómo te llamas? no importa, de todas formas tendrás tu Fiesta de Bienvenida ¡estudiare tus gustos! ¿te gustan las vainillas? ¡oh, tenemos tanto en común! -entra a una maseta- ¡seremos mejores amigos! -desaparece-.

-Que alguién me aleje a esta loca, ¿que acabo de pasar aquí?

-Dejala, solo esta siendo Pinkie Pie, cariño.

Esta vez una poni blanca, melena morada, tono elegante y movimientos que parecen ensayados, siento un aroma rico apenas salió del grupo que casi de inmediato uelo también un revoltijo de maquillaje.

Me impulsó a alejarme de la yegua elegante para acercarme a la más conocida de entre todas estás..." _personalidades"._

-Applejack, ¿siempre es así?

-Si, siempre es así, te acostumbraras.

-Que raro, si se va asi de rápido tendria que grabarlo con mi -palpo mi bolsillo izquierdo- ce-lu-lar.

La unicornio llega notar que el ser alto se queda tieso, como un maniquí, lo rodea para ver su expresión de preocupación, algo le pasa, entonces pregunta tímidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

 **-(Mente: cargando ... cargando ... cargando ...)**

Applejack escucha como Rarity vuelve a preguntar, pero más insegura y asustada, entonces enojada teniendo en mente que el humano quiere asustarla, le pregunta con autoridad.

-Cristian ¿te pasa algo?

Si que porque Applejack le hablo al humano tranquilizó a Rarity, la presencia de esta alicornio le hizo recuperar la seguridad.

-Chicas vieron a...acá estas ,Cristian -nota su inmovilidad- ¿qué le pasa?

-No lo sabemos -Rarity le dice, esperando que sepa que hacer- lo último que mencionó fue algo sobre un "celular" ¿creo?

La alicornio intenta buscar esa palabra en su memoria que tiene tantos libros con palabras extrañas.

-Mmm esos humanos tienen cosas que nadie puede comprender.

Twilight hizo la memoria aguda, sabiendo que en el mundo humano, la desaparición de un celular para un joven humano (como lo son sus amigas humanas) significa una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Por qué está así? ¡que mal!, estaba por preguntarle que puede hacer, pero como está paralizado, quizás del miedo -vuelva estando cara a cara con él- del miedo de tan solo verme, bueno chicas se nota que hablaremos con él mañana, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Como cuales?

-Cosas importantes, como dormir sobre una nube de lluvia ¡correr el riesgo de que te toque un rayo mientras duermes, hace de dormir un acto arriesgado! ¡extremo!

-Espera, y-ya se esta por mover, Rainbow.

El humano con un impulso corto e inmediato a la puerta, les mira y dice:

-Lo siento, interrumpi su charla sobre dormir electrocutadas, pero tengo algo que hacer.

Se aleja,entra Spike quien lo subestima diciendo "Nunca estuvo aquí, no ira muy lejos", y desde la cocina, con una puerta muy gruesa pero con pequeños agujeros se escucho el azote de los metales de la entrada.

 **Twilight provoca una alarma, quién sabe si ese humano viene a activar un armageddon o poni-apocalipsis advertido por una profecía antigua, mientras no tenga afirmaciones solidad sobre sus capacidades ni sobre su razón de estar, que esté** **afuera da miles de posibilidades, un peligro desconocido.**

También pensó sobre su capacidad de asustar a los aldeanos por suerte se esta haciendo de tarde y casi nadie está fuera.

-Chicas, no sabemos lo que puede hacer, debemos detenerlo, no dañarlo pero sí impedir que se aleje. Hasta que Celestia sepa que ordenarme.

-¡Esta bien! -Applejack preparando su cuerda- solo, Rarity, toma esta, una no sirve.

-¿Esa cuerda está limpia? -Rarity alejándose con asquito- ¿no la arrastraste por el suelo o algo así?

-¡Oigan! ¡¿por qué pierden tiempo?!

La pegaso dejó atrás suyo a sus amigas y muchos objetos de cocina esparcidos, los cuchillos clavados a la pared, colgando de ellos muchas (extensiones) cabellos de Fluttershy.

-Oh mi...

-¡Rainbow! espero haya prestado atención a no lastimarlo -Dijo Twilight preocupada, su nerviosismo esta floreciendo-

La pegaso cian definitivamente ve esto como oportunidad de enfrentarse al humano sin preguntar (a pesar de lo antes sucedido) sin darse cuenta, su segunda intención es valerse por si misma ante Celestia.

-¿Como pude olvidar mi mochila que tiene todas mis cosas?

Se preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que murmuraban a su espalda.

Como si adviertiera las cosas la pegaso pronuncio desafiante.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Je es algo importante, hola

Respondió Cristian con humor, en verdad no sabe de la seriedad de las cosas y sobre las locas teorías que ya lo rodean.

-Dentente, para ahora!

-Es importante, hombre, en serio.

 **El confundirle de sexo a la pegaso provoca consecuencias inmediatas.**

-¡Esta bien! -enardecida, enojada y avergonzada- ¡tú lo pediste!

Aumenta la velocidad para estar varios metros delante de el humano, detenida, como si su presencia en movimiento fuera un automático **STOP.**

Desobedeciendo la orden de la wonderbolt, el humano que la pegaso está en el suelo, con su estatura pequeña le salta encima."

-¡Bobo! -lo ve alejarse- esto me recuerda a algo ¿pero a qué?

El humano se desvía, siendo encontrado solo cuando Dash tomó altura localizandolo.

Sin problemas le iguala, aun pidiendo por medio de las palabras

-Escuchame, de verdad tienes que DETENERTE

-Aun no.

De ver mirado al frente, Dash no se hubiera golpeado contra un buzo, más molesta lo rebaza sobándose la nariz.

La pegaso la da una emboscada girando en el aire con sus cascos estirados para golpearle las piernas, pero con los reflejos algo más refinados el humano vuelve a brincarle , apoyándose sobre la pegaso.

Pasando de largo, casi más vuelve a golpearse con el mismo buzo, se queda allí un rato para repensar su próximo movimiento.

-No tiene tanta velocidad pero sabe saltar, pero no volar ¡AUCH!

El buzo partido en dos se cae sobre su cabeza.

Las demás amigas van llegando pero el humano aun se sigue alejando.

-¡Este pibe nunca se cansa!

Recordando el origen, las mochilas deben estar cerca de un río no muy lejos de los manzanos.

Estos obstáculos de la pegaso liberaron algo de adrenalina, no me siento cansado, solo alegre de este desafío, estando por llegar a los manzanos, súbitamente estoy flotando y sin darme cuenta a mi cuerpo le es negado el movimiento por una aurora ¿verde?

-Siiii! -risa emocionada- tengo un humano, ahora a mostrarselo a Bombom que por sierto le dije que esperara!

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! la pegaso es soportable pero esto...sueltame ahora nomás para darte tus buenas!

-Aun no pequeño humano, ¡tienen que saber que tengo razón! POR FAVOR.

Empieza llevarme flotando, ella con la sonrisa más grande que haya visto hasta ahora.

-¿Razón de **qué**?

-De su existencia, ¿qué se siente tener dedos? fabuloso -lo acerco a mi rostro- ¿no?

-Lo siento unicornio pero estoy algo apurado.

Le escupo el cuerno y rapidamente me suelta.

Me voy corriendo, la pegaso de antes viene corriendo, no volando, ser detenido por esa unicornio claramente le hizo ganar tiempo.

-¡JUSTAMENTE UN WONDERBOLT CUANDO LO NECESITAS! ¡Dash, agarra a mi humano!

-¿Eh? extraño...¡No te escaparas!

Entierra sus cascos a la tierra, extiende sus alas mientras que su expresión facial es la de no soportar nada.

-¡NO MÁS PALABRAS!

-¡Uh! una moneda.

Esta vez es la pegaso quién pasa por encima del humano, aunque no con el mismo efecto positivo que el obtuvo las dos veces. Con uno de sus cascos golpeó la cabeza del humano, este da una rabieta.

-Auch ssssst hay ¡CABRON! al menos tengo una moneda.

Me alejo una cuadra más y a lo lejos veo a las yeguas seguirme, del descuido choco con alguién, me caigo y al levantarme es

Bruno con traje de esas personas que están en el hospital.

-BRUNO!

-Cristian la re puta madre que te parío...que gusto verte.

-Hey ¿como es que estas vestido asi?

-Long history y vos estas como mono recién levantado, tenes la misma ropa de mierda, no me digas que te obligaron a hacer mezclas de esas cosas de ciencia.

-No boludo, tambien una larga historia.

-Bueno un gusto verte pero no tengo tiempo.

-Igualmente digo.

Dando media vuelta todas las yeguas están frente a mi, excepto la pegaso que está en camino, esto al parecer provoco en Bruno decir.

-Oh no...

-Ya sé.

-No me refiero por ellas,sino por esto!

Me doy media vuelta, no puedo creer que aun en sus pesimas condiciones el maldito volvio, sé lo que puede hacer y no me

agrada, si tuviera el revolver termina con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡No jodas!

En otra parte de Equestria.

-Humano bobo ¿así piensas hacer las cosas? -mueve una objeto verdoso, viéndose de él varias "grabaciones"- quiero ver que más ofreces, no seré tu creador pero ¿acaso te filtraste en este orden que se va yendo cada vez más a la basura?

Nuestra visión se va alejando cada vez más en este ser no misterioso pero que sí parece saber de lo que habla.

-Sé cómo rompen el status quo ¿pero con sera te reivindicación?

-Oh uhm...que es esto?

 **-¡SORPRÉNDEME! No velaré por tí, nunca lo haré, pero no te mueras pronto.**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Referencia:**

 **En este capítulo hay una referencia a una escena de la serie, del la [Temporada 1-Episodio 21:En el Oeste] parte que en la emboscada Rainbow cuando intenta detener al Búfalo (Little Strongheart) y esta la salta, Dash se sorprende contemplando en Cámara Lenta.**

Gracias por leer, si tienes algo que comentar hazlo, si tienes una idea, dala que será tomada en cuenta algún día, comparte este fanfic con tus amigos que leen fanfics HeE (Humanos en Equestria) y sígueme.

 **Hasta luego.**


	6. Mochila

**Travesía en Equestria.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **La mochila.**

* * *

-No jodas -dijo Cristian, molesto.

-Mierda -está vez Bruno, mirando desafiante a quién llega sin buenas intenciones.

Dejando paredes de polvo y haciendo agujeros en el suelo a paso acelerado venia el poni rojo de la granja: Big Macintosh.

-ENTREGAMELO! -Dijo Big Mac, al parecer lo que busca es tan importante como para venir con una venda en la cabeza del hospital.

-¡NUNCA! -dijo Bruno- ANTES MUERTO!

-¡Hecho!

Big Mac intentan derrumbar a Bruno, él lo elude dejando a Big Mac pasar de largo terminando tropezandose.

-Cristian ¿te apuntas?

-Seguro.

Bruno se voltea, se acerca al desorbitado de Big Mac dándole un golpe con la bolsa negra que traía. No sabemos que trae allí pero si que de ella se escucho un peluche. Cristian se acerca al rostro de Big Mac para darle un puñetazo, al tocarle el rostro Big Mac se aleja un poco, no mostrando dolor, solo molestia. Cristian en cambio retrocedió más de un paso con la mano adolorida.

-Mierdaaa, eso me dolio mas a mi que a vos -mientras sacudía mi mano- cara de ladrillo.

-CRISTIAN, CUIDADO!

Bruno me da una patada, donde antes estaba posicionado la pegaso cían cruzó rasante. Antes que recibir su patada me llego la de Bruno que apuesto es igual o más dolorosa que la de la pegaso.

-Aargh -retorciendome un poco del dolor- ¿No te cansas de "salvarme" el pellejo?

-Disfruto hacerlo -contesto Bruno riendose-

-¡DETÉNGANSE! -esta vez fue Twilight.

-Espera, burra morada...digo, Twilight ¿sabes qué es esto?

Bruno vuelve a sacar la bolsa negra, cuando Twilight estuvo por agarrarla, llego Big Mac para quitarla a medio camino.

-¡Mio!

Big Mac se va corriendo dejando tras suyo otra pared de polvo, todos tocemos un rato hasta que llego la pegaso moviendo sus alas para alejar el polvo levantado. Bruno quiso seguir al corcel pero se detuvo antes de dar el segundo paso.

-Mi pie, carajo.

-Oye, humano ¿estás bien? -Twilight se acerca preocupada.

-Esperen.

Cristian observa alrededor, hasta quedar confirmado la presencia que siente.

-Oh no otra vez -Twilight mirando la misma dirección de Cristian-.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Lyra! ¿qué quieres? ¿por qué nos sigues?

-Eeeh -Lyra mira a ambos lados- ¿yo?

-No, el vecino.

Twilight habla nerviosa, sorprendiendose que Lyra no muestra estar asustada, aunque sabe muy bien porque es eso. Lyra y twilight estaban discutiendo, y yo con Bruno.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-No tengo la mas minima idea, discutiendo...dejame pensar una historia...Esa Lyra le debe cinco monedas a Twilight, Twilight las quieres cobrar pero Lyra no se las quiere dar...entonces se van a **batir un duelo a muerte.**

-Bueeeno -indiferente- loco, tengo que ir a buscar algo.

-Suerte.

Me despido de Bruno y sigo mi camino mientras ellas hablan, es como si cuando entablaron la discusión, yo no existiera y fuera un objeto inanimado que no ve ni oye.

Cuando de Cristian no queda ni sombra es cuando ambas yeguas entran en razón.

-Esta bien Lyra, detengamos esta conversación.

-Estoy totalmente deacuerdo, ser viviente sin dedos -acepto Lyra-

Entonces llega Pinkie junto a las demás.

-Hola Twilight ¿que sucede?

-Pinkie, chicas ¿donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?

Applejack sale del fondo para decirle.

-Lo que sucedio es que Pinkie Pie se encontró una moneda...moneda que estaba pegada al suelo, no te imaginas lo que hizo para sacarla -mientras Applejack explicaba, Pinkie atrás suyo hacía piruetas con la moneda-.

-Twilight ¿encontraste al humano? vaya, cómo es que se ha ido ¿qué puede ser tan importante para él como para no hablar sobre moda?

Twilight no hizo caso a esto último, dando media vuelta.

-Tenemos que seguir. Ya nos distrajimos lo suficiente para que se escape otra vez.

Las demás le siguen, Pinkie dando brincos, Applejack con la cuerda, ahora viendo aprendido e como tratar con los humanos, la guarda debajo de su sombrero donde no la sacara para hacer contra al humano.

-FLUTTERSHY!

-Chicas e-esperen...

 **15 segundos después...**

-Mierda mi novela mexicana dará en 10 minutos ¿qué sucederá con Don Manuel du Castilla? digo ¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTOY DICIENDO?!, digo, hay pocas posibilidades que le pase algo a la mochila ¿no?

-Criiiiiistiaaaaan -se escucho a lo lejos el grito de Applejack-.

-Carajo ¿cuando aprenderan que gritando mi nombre, solo me alarman?

 **Sweet Apple Acres...**

Metido entre los manzanos, solo tengo que adrentarme hasta encontrar lo que busco.

-Falta poco.

-Esto no tiene sentido, ya basta de juegos, compañero.

La voz de la granjera parece provenir de todos lados, intento localizarla pero no la localizo, eso si, lejos no está.

Intento correr lo que puedo. Nuevamente mi intuición de "¿qué harán conmigo está vez?" se enciende junto a "Creo que la cague" al ver huido sin decir nada.

Distraído, otra vez por la misma razón cuando huía de las unicornios ese día de lluvia:Miedo y nervios, no vi lo que tenía al frente y termine al suelo.

Era Applejack que haciendo uso de algo simple pero efectivo, me tomo desprevenido.

-Je! Un clasico.

Hice de mi caía menos dolorosa al rodar sobre el pasto, termine con el cuerpo extendido sobre el césped pero me levanté tan rápido pudé.

-Un clásico, Applejack, pero ¿no crees que tienes que actualizarte?

Applejack tardó en procesarlo, hasta que solo dijo confundida.

-¿Actuali- **QUÉ?** -se nota que en lo que dijo estuvo confundida y a la vez algo ofendida-

-Olvidalooooo...

 **Falta todavía más poco.**

De entre los árboles salen las demás, que encuentran a Applejack tirada, rascándose la cabeza. Estuvieron preocupadas pero al instante notaron que no era nada grave. Eso sí, Applejack se muestra desconcentrada, haciendo círculos con su casco en el pasto.

-Applejack -toma aire- ¿lo alcanzaste? ¡¿por qué me tocó salir?! ¡Y ESO QUE SOY LA MENOS ATLÉTICA DE TODAS NOSOTRAS! ¡CELESTIA!

-Twilight... eh tienes alas -Pinkie Pie se las abre, colocando su cabeza entre ellas- ¿las olvidaste? -sonriendo-

-Hice lo que me pude, Twilight, pero continuo.

En ese momento se escucha una campana. Entonces Applejack mira insegura a sus amigas, quiso dar un paso trás Cristian pero con cada campanada su casco se atascaba en el aire.

-Applejack, ve con tu familia, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos, puedes vernos mañana.

-¿Estas s-segura...Twilight? -Applejack se acerca a la alicornio-.

-Si.

Applejack va lento hacia la granja, hasta que se da media vuelta para preguntarle a Twilight con la misma voz apagada.

-Twilight ¿tengo que actualizarme?

-(¿Que le contesto?, ¿irme volando es una mejor opción?) Luego te contestooo...preguntale a las chicas...

-Bueno...aaah qué cosa...

 **Cristian se fue al otro lado del mundo para buscar la cosa mas importante en su vida.**

 **(espectador):¿Su familia?**

 **(Escritor):NO,SU COMPUTADORA Y COSAS, aunque es una buena posibilidad a largo plazo.**

 **(Espectador):Ah, ok.**

 **escritor:y sus golosinas,lo último que le importa es...)**

-Debe estar cerca, un mini arrollo, oh shit!

Mi mochila está siendo sostenida por una rama, estirandome no podría conseguirla, me caería, y el arrollo se muestra profundo.

-Reflexionando -miro mis manos- esto no lo puedo hacer solo...

-Ya puedes dejar de huir -Twilight desciende- ¿qué pasa?

Las demás amigas salen de entre los manzanos, mirándome preocupado, excepto la pegaso que suelta humo de su hocico y orejas. Todas están menos Applejack. Eso fue lo único que me saco un poco de la indiferencia.

-Mi mochila.

-¿Tu mochila? -Twilight mira a sus amigas, vuelve a mirarme pero esta vez exaltada- ¡¿TU MOCHILA?! ¡de ver sabido eso te hubiéramos ayudado desde un principio!

-¿Me ayudas o no?

El último personaje en llegar es un dragón violeta, que lo primero que dice es un "Hola", vaya, está amabilidad me hace pensar que ni es dragón.

-Aloja dragón.

Twilight enciende su cuerno, acercándose a mi.

-Bien, veamos. -pensando hechizo de levitación-

-Twilight ¿tienes un pañuelo? -pregunta Spike-.

-Espera un momento Spike, estoy viendo tratando de ayudar a-

El dragón estornuda con tanta fuerza que parece que largo sus pulmones por la boca. Lo que libero el dragón en vez de soltar mocos, soltó varias líneas de fuego, dos de ellas llegaron a la ropa del humano que sobre-reacciono a esto, aunque no fue tanto cuando se empezó a propagar rápidamente por su torso.

-¡AAAY LA CONCHA E' TU HERMANA BIEN MUERTA-AAAAH!

Cristian se tropieza y cae de lleno al arroyo, antes que tocar agua se golpes con la rama que tenía su mochila, agarrandola, pero a él de nada le sirve. Twilight reacciona y lo levita, lo suelta a la tierra y Cristian cae sobre ella (la mochila). Las demás festejan está escena, ¿una razón en concreto? que todos están bien.

-Fiu gracias Twilight, si no fuera por ti, perdería mi progreso en Resident Evil 6.

-Pesas mucho.

Twilight le entrego a Cristian una mirada agotada, tras correr tras el y hacer el esfuerzo mental de encontrarlo, hizo que el humano se sintiera apenado.

-¡Acaso te querías morir!

-No seas dramatizante, en total si yo caia, seguro contaria contigo.

Bruno salvaje aparece y choca con Cristian, haciendo que los dos se caigan al arroyo.

-¡'TA QUE LO PARIO! -PUSH-

-AYUDA ¡NO SÉ NADAR! -Dice Bruno, clavandole las uñas al flotante de Cristian-.

-Toma aire- ¡¿en serio?!

-Bueno de hecho -se sujeta- no sé flotar.

Twilight los levita a los dos, esta vez con indiferencia, al tenerlos sobre tierra, no los suelta y los sacude a ambos como toallas, los acerca a ambos, mirándolos directamente a los ojos para regañarlos.

-¡Acaso soy niñera de dos bebés!

Ambos solo pudieron contestar con una sonrisa culposa. Entonces Twilight los suelta.

-A A A -Cristian piensa algo- CHU-PALA...Bruno puto.

-Me tociste en la remera, pendejo de mierda.

-Ahora gracias por tu accidente de mierda tengo tos, por cierto, gracias Twilight por tu ayuda.

-Ni lo menciones.

De vuelta al castillo, las amigas de Twilight se iban despidiendo, como Applejack y Rainbow Dash se fueron, la primera por (le chupo todo un huevo) se dio cuenta que ya no importa y la otra por responsabilidad. Pasando por el frío, la última amiga, Rarity, les dio a los humanos una manta para poder soportar la temperatura empapados.

Bruno volvia callado, hasta que expreso.

-Wow...

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Twilight sin voltearse-.

-La-la luna.

-¿Fumando falopa otra vez? -Cristian se voltea- oh -exclama Cristian- es verdad...

Bruno y Cristian vieron por primera ves el cielo despejado, cosa que en noches anteriores y lugares como Sweet Apple Acrees y el Castillo de Las Hermanas no pudieron hacerlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Más Tarde a la Noche:**

Estando en el castillo bueno ("bueno" comparándolo CON LA OTRA MIERDA DEL BOSQUE!) Twilight dijo con paciencia:"Por favor...quédense **QUIETOS!** " esto último con cero paciencia y severidad.

Me trueno los dedos, me dolio.

-Auch, bien, ahora mi contraseña.

 **Dos minutos después.**

Cargando...

Cargando partida...

Leon...

Cargando...

Cristian estaba en sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con su notebook sobre ellas.

-Iniciar partida, claro lo mismo de siempre, 97% a jugar.

-Che Cristian, mejor bajale el brillo.

-¿Para?

-En este mundo es mas que obio que no hay señal.

-¿Y?

-Comparandolo con Africa que es un continente sub-desarrollado,comparando este lugar estaría en sub-sub-desarrollo.

-¿HUh?

-Cuando tu bateria llegue a 10%, cagaste.

-¿Y?

-Cristian...Cristian...CRISTIAN!

-¿EH? EH ¿qué pasa?

-Te estoy hablando.

-Ya sé, es que cuando entro al juego, soy otro -rascandose la frente-.

-Sos otro, otro pedazo de caqui-mierda, mientras "eras otro" Twilight vino, hablamos después...

Twilight los contempla a los dos, ve entonces como Cristian está entretenido con un objeto rectangular del que también salen ruidos, antes de ir a preguntar habla por lo que vino.

-Bueno Cristian y Bruno...tenemos que hablar ¿qué estas haciendo? -dirigiendose a Cristian-.

-¿El otro? -dijo Bruno indiferente- está jugando.

-¿Puedes dejarme ver? -se coloca al lado de Cristian- wow.

Twilight coloca su casco en la pantalla pensando que podía atravesarlo, hasta que lo toca el humano recién se percata.

-¡TWILIGHT!

-¡AH!

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar la pantalla!

-¿Q-que es eso?

-¿Esto? -sonriendo- solo observa.

 **Recojo balas, atravieso la puerta, cargando... monstruos.**

-Oh ¿qué es esa Criatura? ¿es amigable? -Cristian se acerca- ¿puedes hacerte amigo de él...o ella? no lo sé, quiero verlo.

En eso ocurre una atroz escena para los ojos de la alicornio, que queja con una mueca de terror.

-AAAHJAJAJAJAJA! -Mira a Twilight- Ph ajajaja!

 **UNA CAGADA DE RISA DEPUE!**

-¿Q-QUÉ ERA ESA COSA? ¿qué DIANTRES era esa cosa?

-¿Esa cosa?,Twilight, el aparato que ves ahí, ahí están un millon de posibilidades.

-Vamos a verlo.

 **TWILIGHT VS COMPUTADORA**

Concurco de preguntas y respuestas para ver la inteligencía entre Twilight y una maquina literalmente futurista.

-"1230912930819031+ 193901823901823091?"

-Oh pues facil: 1.9513274e+17 -contesta Twilight-

 **Computadora (Dicho por Bruno)** :1.9513274e+17

-Bien, 109839012830912389012830912 X 9038129012839012830912831029?

 **computadora** :9.9273917e+53

-9.9273917e+53 otra vez, igual de facíl.

-Vaya ¡esto es un empate! ,falta una Twilight.

-Muy bien -Bruno sonrojado de pronunciar numeros impronunciables por lo extensos que son- ¿cuantos es? -interrumpido por Cristian-

-Esta pregunta dejamela a mi, Bruno.

-Bueno, te toca.

La tensión entre Twilight y la computadora se intensificó.

-¿Cuantos metros por segundo recorre la velocidad de la luz? te mate con esa pregunta.

Twilight fue la primera en contestar.

-299.792.458 metros por segundo!

-¡¿Bruno?! ¡RESPONDE POR LA COMPUTADORA, ANIMAL!

Sono de bateria.

-La respuesta... **no hay internet**...

-Twilight ¡ganas!

-Esto si que se intensificó ¿no? -Aunque en realidad fue fácil.

-Demasiado, Twilight -acepta Cristian- bueno ¿podemos ir a dormir que hoy fue un dia muy cansador? -cansador, por no decir de mierda-.

-No puedo creer como paso rápido el tiempo, y ¿tienes otra cosa en tu mochila para mostrarme?

-Twilight qué tal si te lo mostramos mañana.

-Esta bien.

-Twilight -pregunta Cristian- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Seguro, ¿que necesitas?

-¿Me puedes dar un libro? vaya...eso sonó...muy de niño.

Twilight se enterneció un poco, justamente en el tono que utilizo Cristian para pedirlo resultó...adorable.

-No puede ser, es la primera ves que te oigo decir esa palabra, el joven homosapiens Cristian quiere evolucionar.

-No jodas.

-Si yo me agarro el mejor cuarto, vos no jodas.

-Vete mierda.

Para detener las hostilidades, Twilight le pregunta al humano.

-¿De qué clase de libro quieres?

-Uno vacio, es que quiero escribir mis cosas.

-¿Un libro vacío? esta bien, aunque eso -interrumpida por Bruno-.

-¡ESO NO ES LIBRO, RETRASADO MENTAL! ¡ES UN DIARIO, **LA RE PUTA QUE TE** -Bruno es callado por la Princesa con magia-.

 **Una hora después...En lo que también apartan a Cristian de Bruno por habitaciones...**

Cristian escribiendo:Y es por eso que extraño las papas fritas...como daría por un paquete.

"Bueno eso estodo por hoy, mañana será un día largo para mi y seguramente para Bruno también...Bruno negro de mierda, sidoso del ojete y amigo".

Cristian mirando a la luna llena por la ventana, de repente atras suyo aparece un paquete de papas fritas flotando, inmediatamente lo intenta agarrar, no pudo, el paquete lo eludió por centimetros para quedarse igual de quieto y apetecible, solo que con más ganas de tenerlo. Ahora es como si el paquete tuviera ojos, ojos que miran a los de Cristian desafiante, ¿loco, no?.

-Con ojos o sin ojos te voy a devorar maldito..

Cristian estuvo por arrogarse una vez más pero a medio trayecto el paquete "explota" haciéndolo tambalear hasta el mueble. Apoyándose entre el diario y la silla resultado de el entorpecimiento de sus pies. Del paquete sale un ser bastante feo, parece ser el resultado de una orgia que implico a más de una especie y el libido habrá sido tal como para crear esa cosa.

 **-¡¿Quién perras eres tú?!** -pregunto Cristian horrorizado-.

-SOY EL MISMO DEMONIO, PREDIGO QUE HARÁS COSAS MALAS EN ESTA TIERRA Y ME LLEVARÉ TU **ALMA** ¡MUAJAJAJA!

-NO, POR FAVOR, LLÉVATE LA DE BRUNO ¡ES EL CRISTIANO, A VER SI LE SIRVE DE ALGO!

-Jajaja, que valentía, lamento la interrupción pero mi nombre es Discord, El Espíritu del Caos y la Discordia, podrás deducir que lo primero que te dije en está respuesta no es verdad.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

-¿Quieres papas? -le tira una- yo tengo toda una bodega.

Cristian se queda mirando dudoso el paquete flotante, pero las ganas de comer algo le ganó a la desconfianza, no del todo, al momento de abrirlo, miraba con ojos sospechosos a quién se aparece sin aviso.

-Gracias.

Cristian se reconforta, toma tiempo para calmarse consiguiendolo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ya vio ponis, pegaso, unicornios y pegacornios, manticoras y lobos de madera ¿por qué sería _diferente_?

-¿Y que hace el dios de la discordia por aquí?

-Nada, solo vengo a ver a una de las razas mas peligrosas de Equestria.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, no de Equestria, sino del portal espejo.

-¿Que portal espejo?

-Creo que me fui de la lengua -entonces su lengua se va caminando de su boca- upsi jejeje.

Discord la pesca, y a pesar de verla atravesado y arrastrado hasta su boca, no hay gota de sangre que manche el suelo. Cristian mostró repugnancia ante esto y el espíritu lo noto.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Tu sabes, es que encontre un desequilibrio en la magia, algo que no encontre hace un par de meses...

-¿Qué desequilibrio?

-Nada, es solo que tu llegada me causo algo de curiosidad y bueno solo vengo a visitarte y...¿quieres un regalo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me encontre esto.

Discord saca otro paquete de papas fritas, lo deja al suelo y lo abre, a medida que saca el envoltorio iba dejando algo muchas veces más grande que el mismo paquete.

-¿Como?! hay están las latas,papas fritas,chicles y mis otras cosas...eso ni siquiera lo traía en mi mochila.

-Las preguntas luego, ahora tengo que hacerte una propuesta.

-Ni siquiera te conozco ¿y ya quieres la total confianza?

-¡Oh vamos! ya conosco a los de tu raza...sé que siempre quieren algo.

-¿Cómo qué? -desde ya puedo saber que es poderoso o simplemente un mago pero ¿ya conoce humanos?-. Le pregunto con intriga.

-Algo como esto -chasquea los dedos-

Me lleva a una sala, seguramente una mansión con oro y diamantes por todas partes.

-Wow.

-Y eso no es todo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? pero ¡vamos! eso es estúpidamente superficial y para vanidosos, ya estoy rodeado de diamantes y no por eso no tuve hambre, y el oro no es nada ante un buen diamante, esfuérzate, "espíritu de la falta de imaginación".

-Tienes que saber que ese nombre no es gracioso.

-De igual manera apuesto que podrias darme lo que quiero ¿no?

-No lo dudes, bueno pues, los elementos no estan. Tu presentacion es en 2 dias...pues tu puedes patrocinar mi naranja.

-¿Tu naranja?

-¡Si! son nutritivas y deliciosas.

-En serio...solo para eso? -pregunta Cristian, esto es una broma-.

Discord frotaba una naranja con un trapo hasta que escucho la pregunta de Cristian, lo mira y arroja la naranja.

-Nooo, ¡¿te piensas que yo pensaría en naranjas?!...por favor...aunque debo admitir que me gustan.

-¡Ya! en serio ¿para qué vienes?

-Pues quisiera saber como es que están por aquí ¿sabes? tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, a parte de saber cuando necesiten mi ayuda por aquí, y veo que Celestia tiene a su aprendiz más que entrenada que cualquier poni de toda esta tierra. Bien, casi.

-Vamos al grano.

Discord tira un semilla, de ella florece un árbol y el sale Discord de entre la copa.

-Humano, aprenderás cosas en tu transcurso por aquí -se acerca al humano- quién sabe que cosas, sean buenas ó malas -desaparece y reaparece mirándolo frente a frente- así que te sugiero me tengas de tu lado... por ahora.

-No sé, ahora estoy más que bien. No me eh metido en problemas.

Discord se enoja, volviendo a la vista del humano como un súper héroe con traje.

-¡Oh si! ¡¿como todas la HISTORIAS DE MIERDA? ¿NO ES ASÍ GARY STU?

-¡NO! ¿A qué payasadas te refieres?

-Yo leí muchas historias sobre que un ser va otra dimensión y tienen una bienvenida celestial o con unos ligeros problemas, luego ocurren desastres y el es el héroe, nada original. Era sobre un perro que llega a una tierra de lindos gatitos.

 **Discord le mostraba a Cristian una pagina llamada "Fanfiction/Wattpad".**

-Estupideces -aleja la pantalla-

A medida que Cristian se apartaba se mostraba más consternado, se dirije al espiritu para preguntarle.

-¿Y...así será la mía?

-Lo dudo.

-Bueno pues dejémosle a la suerte de slender -desapareció la preocupación al contestar con sarcasmo-

-No importan tus dudas. Toma esto.

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunta Cristian-

-Es un mapa ¿o sos ciego?

-Pues no -rascandome la cabeza-

-Bueno...esto escucharas en 3 segundos -grita- **¡DESPIERTAAAAAA!**

-¡AAAaaaaaah!

 **-¡DESPIERTA!** -gritaba Twilight con un hechizo de voz en su garganta-

-¡¿Pero qué?!

 **-¿Cómo puedes dormir, perdón** -hechizo desactivado, eso no evitó que Cristian estuviera sordo- ¿cómo puedes dormir tanto? Cristian se frotó los ojos, al mirar abajo de la sabana, noto que estaba con la ropa puesta que acostumbra para dormir.

-¿Qué mierda me hizo esa cosa? -dijo susurrando- Twilight -pronuncio su nombre con esfuerzo- ¿qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde.

-¡¿Es mentira verdad?!

-Tienes el sueño pesado.

-Zzzzzzz...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **HASTA LUEGO...**


	7. 3ro

**_29/10/2017_**

 ** _3:39a.m._**

 **(No olvidar Review, si te gusta también pueden dar follow y favoritos).**

 ** _Este capítulo marcara mucho en la siguiente actitud de Cristian, la manera inconsciente de Considerarse en este Mundo._**

 ** _Esta muy escuchado pero: "Nada es lo que parece, inclusive los ponis"._**

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

 _ **3ro.**_

* * *

La cama permanecía intacta con las arrugas igual como cuando se reposto, ahora, esta como piedra, no se mueve, toda voluntad esta completamente bloqueada por algo tan frágil como el vidrio: El sueño.

A partir de que se despierte sus acciones serán tan misteriosas como sospechosas.

Un ser ecuestre, con notable irritación y enojo mirando la manta. El mismo tiene la capacidad de despertar al la cosa que se encuentra debajo de esas mantas tan comunes, con un suspiro que revela su última esperanza.

-Si se despierta, Celestia existe.

Dijo Twilight mirando a Cristian dormido, en verdad ¡SI! si se despierta puede hacer cosas sospechosas y también afirmativamente, es imperativamente peligroso dando origen al fastidio de la Princesa.

Mientras tanto Bruno.

-Bueno...hoy es un día menos en está vida llena de... -mira a la ventana- ¡JÓDETE BIG MAC!

Big Mac se pone nervioso y luego en guardia como cuando un gato ajeno pasa por tu ventana, Big Mac hace un sonido de gato cuando se le acerca un perro, Bruno le tira una zapatilla entonces el intruso se larga.

-Jejeje -escucha el grito de Twilight tratando de despertar a Cristian- creo que necesita mi ayuda, solamente un profesional puede despertarlo -mientras se truena los dedos.

Voy al cuarto de Cristian

-Permisito Twilight,lo haces mal, deja que un profesional lo haga...¿Twilight puedes traer un vaso de agua y un guante?

-¿Para que?

-Ya lo veras -con risa maliciosa.

 **3 segundo después...**

Bruno se acerca al oído de su amigo, entonces le susurra: _Ella vino..._ y Cristian abre los ojos de repente. Bruno le tira el agua velozmente, de manera que el agua le empape hasta los nervios, seguidamente Cristian se asusta, pero Bruno no le deja reaccionar lanzando una trompada con el guante de tamaño exagerado. Cristian cae sobre la cama nuevamente, gimiendo no sabiendo porque sufrir primero:Si por el vaso de agua o por la trompada.

-Aajajajajajajaja me cago de risa!...-risas infinitas.

-AAY ¡LA RE -nota la presencia de Twilight- CTM!

De todas maneras, la Princesa ignoro el respeto de Cristian de no decir palabras fuertes viendo que de un segundo a otro esta tirada en el suelo dando carcajadas sin retenerse.

-Que mala que eres, Twilight.

-Bueno solo quería saber que pasaba y deje a Bruno que jajaja hiciera lo que hizo. Dejando eso de lado -Abandono su risa, dirigiendo su mirada a nostros con seriedad- les digo que mañana sera su gran día.

-¿Que día? -pregunta Cristian con el mismo actuar conque Twilight cambio de actitud, mira a la Princesa seriamente, para proceder con sumo cuidado- ¿Bruno...Bruno se va a bañar dos veces en un mes?

-Lamentablemente no -Mira a Cristian con una cara amigable, intentando reconfortar ese sarcasmo antes sacado, luego sigue con tono serio- ustedes se presentaran ante toda Equestria en dos días.

-Eh ¿Twilight no crees que es demasiado pronto?

-Ya hubieron algunos ponis que los vieron y no queremos correr el riesgo que piensen que ocultamos algo.

-Eso es comprensible -dice Cristian sin oposición.

Bruno notando la seguridad de su amigo, abandona su preocupación.

 **Se escuchan galopeos...TANTOS QUE PARECEN UNA TURBA, de un solo poni.**

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunta Bruno, sintiéndose incomodo.

 **Pasa por la entrada...**

-No otra vez -Twilight con tono irritante.

 **Por los pasillo...**

-¿No otra vez, qué? -Cristian levantándose de la cama, se durmió con los pantalones.

 **Observa por la puerta...hasta que ataca emocionada.**

-Lyra -dice Twilight con tono pesimista.

-¿Lyra?

Lyra salta por la puerta hacia Cristian pero la esquiva tratando de rodar como la ultimas veces pero lo hace mal y se golpea un poco la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Las risas no paran, eh Cristian? -viendo la posición tonta de su amigo- jajaja.

-Ya sabrás, Bruno -responde en un tono irritado- ¿Twilight? quien (sonido de censura) es ella?

-¿Y de donde vino ese sonido? -Twilight sorprendida.

-Ah eso es el sonido de mensajes de mi celular -se para- tiene el "sonido de censura" -Cristian sonríe, entonces dice- Twilight eres una -el sonido de censura se vuelve desprender del móvil, coordinando con el chiste- jeje bien -mira la fecha: Has recibido 20 mensajes de mamá hace cuatro (4) días)- ah... estas cosas tardan mucho tiempo en notificarte los mensajes!

-Oh, bueno, ¡¿LYRA, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

-Yo...ehm -Lyra se encoje tímida sin excusa, mira a los humanos para sonreír, los humanos incomodados apartan su mirada- ¡YO, sabia que las princesas ocultan a los humanos! ¡LOS QUIERES PARA TI SOLA! -Se acerca a Twilight de manera brusca- ¡¿verdad?!

-N-nunca los ocultamos -Enciende su cuerno alejando a Lyra a una distancia prudente de los tres- hace unos días llegaron y solo estaba dándoles asilo antes de que se muestren al mundo.

-¡JA! -Dice la unicornio, entonces se da cuenta que lo que dijo Twilight tiene coherencia desprendiéndose sus ánimos conspirativos- oh -vuelve al suelo deprimida- ¡rayos!

-Eso no te da derecho a poder entrar así por la puerta, Lyra -La Princesa se dirige a la unicornio con tono molesto, su cuerpo demuestra algo de autoridad no intencionada, avergonzando a Lyra.

-Pe-pero -va hacia Cristian- guau ¿que se siente tener dedos? ¿no tener mucho pelo? ¿ser alto? -las preguntas las ase mas rápido que la luz- ¿qué se siente tener dedos? -acerca más los dedos del humano olfateándoles para exhalar con total placer, sus ojos desorbitados y se sintió frágil los siguientes segundo.

Cristian queda completamente extrañado, una hormigueo le recorre la espina dorsal, aleja su mano de manera delicada. Si lo hace de forma brusca, teniendo a Twilight al lado suyo no existe duda que ante una aparente amenaza a un equino, ella lo atacaría.

-Para para para -conteniendo las ganas de querer rociarle los ojos con gas pimienta y salir corriendo- pequeña unicornio.

Twilight nota la expresión forzosamente amigable de Cristian, con una mano en palma deteniendo a la unicornio y la otra cerrada en un puño de rabia.

-Lyra por favor tienes que ir, aparte ¡YO SOY LA QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS A LOS HUMANOS!

-Te reservas lo mejor para vos -entrecerrando los ojos, mirando celosa a la Princesa.

Twilight levita a Lyra, alejándose se despide moviendo un casco que expresa "Nos volveremos a ver" y van a la entrada del castillo.

-¡HEY! ¡Espera Twilight!

-¿Si?

-¿Un día podre verlos? -sus ojos lagrimean- por favor...es que...tu ya sabes que mi deseo -Lyra no encontraba preguntas para continuar, ahora dejo de ser molesta para que se le pueda comprender un poco sus intenciones.

Twilight al oír eso,ya no se sintió tan enojada con Lyra...ella siempre anduvo esforzándose por saber algo de ellos y ahora que los tiene de frente, no puede hablarles.

-con tono comprensivo- Lyra...en dos días con las chicas haremos la presentación de los humanos...aunque no estamos muy seguras, si sí o -interrumpida.

Lyra no pudo más que darle un abrazo, Twilight se sintió incomoda, ya que la presentación puede fallar si es que los dos o uno de los humanos hace algo que pueda arruinarles el buen visto por Equestria.

-Si, ya sé que hubieron unos ligeros problemas...perdón por casi lastimarte con mi magia.

-Esta bien Lyra no hay problema pero ni se te ocurra contarles a nadie sobre esto, solo porque te veía tan ansiosa te lo cuento a ti.

-De acuerdo, gracias Twilight pero ¿qué hago ahora?

-Descansa,ve a un spa, has una lista de preguntas para los humanos -Le da una sonrisa que emana un millón de ideas- el tiempo es tuyo.

-Esperare, chau Twilight.

-Nos vemos, Lyra.

Lyra se fue trotando de felicidad...

-En verdad verdad verdad -mira a la unicornio marcharse- espero que no le cuente a nadie...mejor me voy a ver a los humanos...el tal Cristian se me hace algo reconocido.

En el cuarto...

-No ganaras -Bruno entrecierra los ojos de forma amenazante- ¡¿eh?! ¡pendejo!

-Ni hablar la re puta madre que te re mil pario, esto se decidirá ahora y ¡sabremos quien es el mejor!

-Eso ya esta resuelto ¡fuuuu! -sopla al rostro de su amigo.

-¡MIS OJOS! -Cristian entrecierra los ojos irritando, intenta resistir pero el soplido se hace intenso hasta que un trozo de comida choca contra su ojo derecho- ¡MI OJO! oye eso no se vale -frotándose los ojos.

-Jajaja todo por ganar.

Twilight entra, ve a Cristian molesta parpadeando rápidamente y a Bruno sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Cristian refregando sus ojos- estábamos jugando a quien parpadea último.

-Bueno -respondió indiferente- Bruno ven.

-Bueno Twilight, iré pronto.

-Nos vemos en TRES horas, Bruno.

-¿Qué?

Mientras Bruno se alejaba Cristian con la mano le despide de forma burlona.

-Maldito, espero que sea rápido.

Cristian se quedo solo, al fin los dos se fueron.

-Aaah que cosa mmm...bueno, ¿ahora que hago? ¿mi computadora? mmm no ¿mi celu? mmm tampoco ¿y si? menos...debe ver algo que pueda hacer

Resplandor atrás mio...

-¿Estas aburrido?

-¿Otra vez tu? no me acuerdo cual era tu nombre ¿chiscord? ¿viscord? a ya se! ¡cacahuate! no, ese tampoco.

-Discord, mi nombre es ¡DISCORD!

-Bueno pero no te enojes, ¿ahora que quieres?

-¿Te parece si damos un paseo?

-¿A donde?

Discord golpea a Cristian sacándolo de su cuerpo

-¡AUCH! ¡¿qué te pasa?!

-Mucho mejor.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste -Cristian observa sus manos transparentes, fantasmales- lunatico?!

-No seas llorón, luego te pones y ya.

-Oh...bueno ¿y tu?

-¿Yo? bien, es así -choca los dedos- para mi es fácil,ahora vayámonos.

Ambos son absorbidos por una caja musical, entonces de ella sale un melodía. Dentro de la caja.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? mmm si que es lindo la vista desde arriba.

Dentro de la caja se mostraba un mini mundo donde las nubes eran rosadas y abajo aun había campo, pero inclinando un poco la mirada se revela algo no atractivo.

-Sigueme -dice Discord.

-¿A donde vamos? -Entonces se da cuenta lo que tenia cerca.

-A mi época feliz! bueno, lo que antes consideraba la felicidad plena -choca los dedos y se transportan al centro y varias horas...días después- aun no deja de ser divertido -moviéndose el sol y la luna.

Estaban en los días (realmente horas solo porque Discord hacia noche y día en menos de 10 segundos...) las seis yeguas estaban enfrentado a Discord por resolver donde estaban los elementos...

Media hora después (Tiempo Discord: 48 Días).

-No,NO ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

Resplandor, arcoiris, magia y bla bla bla...

-Si que tienes una mente retorcida -expreso Cristian mirando el caso desaparecer lentamente.

-¡Mira quien habla! no te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-Jódete.

-Cállate!, aquí viene la mejor parte.

El reconocimiento a las seis yeguas...

-¿Qué tiene de chistoso?

Discord miro antipático a Cristian, le sorprende que no sepa reírse de lo que tienen al frente.

-La forma en que actúan,si fueras yo lo comprenderías.

-Bueno -dando nula importancia.

Parpadea y ve a un Discord con un libro y una pipa de burbujas, parpadea de vuelta y esta en una nube con palomitas, Cristian parpadea una vez mas y Discord esta normal.

-Ignorare eso.

-Vayamos a la siguiente parte.

 **La pelea de Chrisalis.**

 **QUINCE MINUTO´DESPUE´! (literalmente Cristian y Discord están viendo el episodio...con publicidad del universo poni incluida).**

El humano quedo pensando, vio a la Capital Equestre sufrir un ataque y si los "changelings" ganaban, probablemente seria el inicio de una guerra.

 **-¿Esto no es lo que aparenta? -Cristian se mostraba afectado, débil, sonriendo de todas maneras, vencido antes de comenzar nada.**

-Ya lo sé, ¿impresionante verdad?

Con resignación, Cristian respondió "Si".

-Uuh mira esta es una de las mejores partes! (Rarity golpeando a un changeling) no la hagas enojar,a menos que no quieras comer durante tres meses.

-traga saliva- ¡mierda!

-¡Y aquí esta mi elemento favorito!

-¿Soy yo o esta utilizando a Twilight como metralleta?

-¡Por nada en el mundo digas que no te gustan las fiestas! -dice Discord haciendo que de la nada aparezcan rayos de magia que son eludidos de las formas más locas.

-Traga otra vez saliva- ¡en mi punto fuerte!

-¿Estas listo para ver lo último hasta ahora?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿que va a poder superar una gran batalla?!

-¡Esto! -choca los dedos.

Discord lo lleva a un lugar de campo...campo desierto en sentido de que no hay nadie, el césped se mueve a la brisa del viento.

-¿Que es este lugar? ¿acaso venimos de Pic Nic? ¡acá no pasa nada!

-3 -baja una garra- 2 -baja la mitad de la última garra, para decir con satisfacción- 1.

Tirek lanza su poder, Twilight su magia y ocurre una de las explosiones mas increíbles que Cristian haya visto

-INCREÍBLE, WONDERFULL ¿NO?

-¡INCREÍBLE NO ALCANZA PARA DESCRIBIR ESTO!

-BUENO.

Cristian y Discord son sacudidos por la violenta fuerza de la explosión que aun no alcanzo su epicentro, aferrándose al pasto con el resto del cuerpo moviéndose como bandera en tormenta, Cristian llega a la pregunta que en verdad importo e importa.

-¡¿Y PARA QUE ME MUESTRAS ESTO?!

-¡YA VERAS! -Termina la explosión y Discord choca sus dedos.

Aparecemos en un lugar muy tranquilizado...demasiado es una paz inquietante.

-¿Tienes el mapa que te di la ultima vez?

-¿Esa cosa vieja? creo que hasta podría usarla para ir al baño.

-NI SE TE OCURRA PASÁRTELA POR TU...¡CTM! eh ¿qué acabo de decir? creo que la estupidez de ustedes es altamente contagiosa.

-Bueno,aquí ´ta el mapa.

-¡Ese mapa te llevara a el diamante mas poderoso!

-¿Qué podría hacer con eso?

-Mira -choca sus dedos.

-¿Qué haces?

Súbitamente siento un gran dolor en mi pecho.

-¿Qué me hiciste maniático?! aaarrrgg...

Siento como si hilos recorrieran las venas de mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos de hay se torna un brillo.

-Pruebalo,golpea esta roca

-Esto se siente bien,aaaah!

-Prueba -insiste.

-Dejame ver...iiiiasaaAAARFFGGG.

Me doy vuelta y la rompo

-Eso no es todo, mírate.

-¿A ver? -me pone un espejo- guau ¿que le paso a mis ojos?

-No dudo que con un buen traje estés bien.

-Claaaro -respondió Cristian sin importancia mientras miraba su brazo mutado- bueno.

-Esto podría asentarte bien, pero quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cuando lo necesite te lo pido

-Espera...no quiero este poder, tampoco el dinero...lo digo porque parece más inestable que tu mente -De alguna manera Cristian se saca la mutación de su brazo y rostro.

-Mejor te pondré en tu cuerpo antes de que Twilight se entere, así nunca le preguntes por mi, las cosas tienen que quedarse como están...por ahora.

-Esta bien.

-Chau -Discord desaparece.

Me da una buena patada estereotipia de un ninja que me regresa a mi cuerpo y ahí efectivamente se va.

-mientras me sobo la cara- hijo de perra.

-¡Escuche eso! -Una voz omnipresente, claramente Discord.

-Mierda -huye de la habitación- bueno, mejor veré que hacen los dos.

Yendo por el pasillo, se me paso por la cabeza, ¿que quiere ese espíritu? ¿sera verdad que obtendré esos poderes? creo estar seguro que puede ofrecer más que brazos mutados y inestables, ¿y para que los quisiera?...meh ,solo los quiero.

-Chicas mientras yo hablo con Bruno,ustedes estarán con Cristian -prefiero que este con mis amigas a que se pierda otra vez en el castillo.

-No hay problema Twilight jeje pero antes ¿donde esta ese Cristian?  
-En la habitación al lado de...

 **pluf...** Pinkie desapareció en un instante.

-Pinkie si que es rápida, bueno espero que puedan hablar con él y espero le hablen bien de Ponyville ya que creo él vivirá aquí.

-Uhmmm, espero que se pueda hablar con él ,y que tampoco sea como los perros diamante.

-No te preocupes Rarity -habla Applejack- de seguro debe estar algo confundido con lo de esto del nuevo mundo.

-Espero que se pueda hablar con él -dice Fluttershy- de forma pacifica, y no como ayer.

 **Mientras tanto Cristian...**

Cristian escribiendo en el diario...Hasta que llegan las yeguas, el se detiene para mirarlas sobre su hombro y volver.

-Mmm Señor ¿CRISTIAN VERDAD? -intenta captar su atención, notando el animo del humano.

-¿Si?

-Le quería preguntar -se acerca a su lado- deee -mirándolo repitiendo la "e"- donde viene usted?

-De un lugar muy lejano -responde- o de otra dimensión.

-Twilight parece conocerlo ¿alguna ves la ha visto? ¿tuvieron encuentros antes?

-Yo nop nunca la eh visto, ni en sueños.

-¿En serio? -haciendo otra pregunta.

-¿A qué van todas estas preguntas? seguro ella cree verme conocido, yo no a ella ¿esa es una mejor pregunta no? ¿como te llamas?

-Rarity ese es mi nombre ¿no te lo acuerda cuando nos presentaron ayer?

-Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, de verdad.

-Jajaja si claro.

-¿Sabes? -Rarity lo mira- recuerdo verte visto, ¡si! te la pasaste buscándome con tu amiga en el bosque y en la lluvia.

-Cierto, gracias por resaltar que te buscábamos en la lluvia ¿te preocupas por nosotras?

-No, en realidad, las consideré en ese entonces a ustedes como enemigo, y seguro que las tenia a mi disposición, les estrellaba la cabeza contra una roca.

-Oooukey...demasiado sincero -Rarity incomoda.

 **FLASH BACK**

-Si lo buscamos arduamente,lo encontraremos twilight

-Gracias Rarity por ayudarme.

-No hay de que...(en pensamientos:juro que si tendré que volver a pisar Everfree, alguien resultara **herida)**

Entonces en una distorsión del FLASH BACK se ve una sombra oscura, era Cristian con una roca...la roca era parte de la que antes creía un diamante buscando venganza.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Cristian se levanto de donde estaba sentado.

-Oye, humano ¿como aprendiste a hacer lo que hiciste?

-Me lo enseñaron en karate, defensa personal...a pesar que lo abandone a las dos semanas...dos meses...no me acuerdo con exactitud lo que si recuerdo es que el profesor era un gordo que comía milanesas fritas...el muy gordo cuando le pagábamos la semana, se iba rápido a la vuelta para comprar cinco kilos de milanesa mientras nos dejaba esperando. La única manera que hacia ejercicio el gordo era trayendo las bolsas de milanesa.

La pegaso se quedo volando en el mismo lugar mientras escuchaba la muy inusual anécdota del humano. Al terminar prosiguió ignorando lo anterior.

-Pues,lo hiciste bien esquivandome...eso me recuerda a alguien...-Rainbow se puso a pensar mientras Cristian cerro el diario y se puso de pie.

Y paso al lado de la pegaso.

-AY NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁAAAS!

Pinkie pie fue tras el humano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿tienes algo?

-Nada, solo estoy algo cansado...tu.

-Pinkie Pie, y ¿como te sientes en este mundo?

-Algo extraño, ¿sabes? y también confuso...haaaaa qué cosa che, como fue de de repente todo -Cristian se acordó de lo que Discord le mostró, sintiéndose nada ante estas yeguas, inferior de alguna manera; y ahora charla con ellas, ignorándolas o más bien no tomando mucha importancia a lo que dicen.

-De veras, humano -Pinkie más aburrida- ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada ya te dije.

-Ya falta poco.

-¿Para que?

-Para tu fiesta de bienvenida, tontito

-Yo ya vine como hace -cuento con mis dedos- casi cuatro días ¿no dices que es algo tarde?

-Creo que sip, pero igual no hay problema, te podre hacer tu fiesta.

-A mi no me gustan mucho las fiestas -Cristian olvidando lo que Discord dijo.

 **AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN DEL MUNDO EN 5 MINUTOS POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL PLANETA LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE**

-¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA!

-NO -grita asustada la pegaso cían- ¡PASA DE VUELTA!

-¡Pegaso! ¿QUÉ COSA?

-LAS FIESTAS -Grita Applejack, tapándose los ojos con sus cascos y sombrero debajo de una mesa- ¡ALGUIEN SE METIÓ CON LAS FIESTAS!

-¡¿QUÉ TIENEN LAS FIESTAS?!

-No otra vez -dice Fluttershy.

-LE DIJE ALGO SOBRE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS -Cristian dice no sabiendo la severidad de esas palabras.

-DIJISTE QUEEE! -Rarity demostrando nerviosismo y haciendo a saber a Cris que lo que dijo que lo más "insolito" que pudo hacer en el mundo mundial.

 **QUEDAN 4 MINUTOS PARA LA EVACUACIÓN POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL PLANETA.**

TODAS: **¡DILE QUE TE GUSTAN!**

-EH EH EH,MIERDA!

 **QUEDAN 2 MINUTOS PARA EVACUAR EL PLANETA**

-¡LA PUTA MADRE!

 **QUEDAN 60 SEGUNDOS PARA EVACUAR EL PLANETA,POR FAVOR EVACUAR.**

- **La reeeemiiiil-!**

Raimbow Dash mira fijamente al humano, como si cuando dijera palabra completa, ella le mataría antes de que la **cosa-bomba-no-sabemos-con-seguridad-qué** lo hiciera. Entonces le habla entre-dientes para que el humano entienda de una vez por todas.

-Inténtalo bien, o te destruiré antes de que la bomba lo haga.

Suelta al humano.

-ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTA, SOLO QUE DE PEQUEÑO NO ME GUSTABAN, PORQUE NO ME INVITABAN, COMPRENDE!

 **40 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE LA EXPLOSIÓN.**

 **TODAS SE PUSIERON CUBIERTAS EN UN REFUGIO ANTI-BOMBAS-PINK, Cristian quiere ir con ellas pero automáticamente le cierra la entrada.**

-¡Vamos hijas de remil -mira la bomba-Pink o más bien ella le mira, esperando a que dijera una mala palabra para estallar- AAAH!

Cristian intenta encontrar escondite pero no haya nada.

-CON GUSTO IRÉ A LA TUYA!

 **SISTEMA DE AUTO-DESTRUCCIÓN SUSPENDIDO y QUE PASE UN BUEN** **DÍA.**

-Mier que estuvo cerca ¿eh?

Todas menos pinkie: Por supuesto.

-Bueno, me iré al baño

-¡Te estaré vigilando! -y aquí empiezan las hostigamientos.

-Eeeeeeeeeh ¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir?

-Ten cuidado -con tono amenazante.

-Qué puede pasar en un baño...

 **Por otro lado, Discord.**

Estaba en su árbol del pensamiento con cual a cualquier ser que se ponga encima se le otorgara una de las mas grandes comodidades,cuando de repente Discord sintió otro desequilibrio en la magia.

-¡No otra vez! -arrogando una bandeja de aluminio y unos anteojos de sol.

Esto fue diferente a lo de las últimas dos veces.

-¡Debo que ir lo mas rápido posible!

 **Lugar del desequilibrio.**

-Oh vaya ¿donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar?

Está todo oscuro...NO PUEDO VER NADA ¿EH? que es eso fosforescente me levanto camino unos tres pasos y me caigo...

-Gggrrrmmm aaaaaAAAAA!

Con mi braso izquierdo aprieto la tierra que estoy encima...el otro...el otro...fue agujereado severamente por esas cosas fosforescentes...que resultaron ser diamantes.

-Uuuaaaa! AAAAAAAHRGT! ¡HUAH! ¡NO! je...no puede ser ¿como llegue aquí-iiiiaa **aaa**? -el dolor me hace llorar- me moriré desangrado...qué mas puedo haaceeerrr AAAAA! ¿que...qué mas **me queda?**

Miro mi brazo por última vez antes de creer estar seguro que no lo volvería a tener.

 **-¡¿QUÉ- QUÉ MÁS ME QUEDA?!**

Algo raro me ocurre, miro con horror como mi brazo ser regenerado por esos diamantes, haciéndolo más grande y filoso casi ni siquiera...lo saco rápidamente...

-¿Qué me pasa?

Me levanto.

-¿Y como...esto no duele?

5 segundos sin dolor

Es como si mi brazo empezara a convulsionar, a moverse de una forma rara, le crecen pinches iguales a agujas y dagas que casi me cortan el torso, se encojen un poco, sale un gran resplandor que me dejo momentáneamente ciego, con la ultima bocanada de aire grito y me desplomo.

Momentos antes...

Chrysalis mientras paseaba por los lugares peligrosos vio un resplandor a lo lejos.

-Espero que no sean esas estúpidas cosas...

Molesta fue a ver lo que era, para su sorpresa es un extraño ser que nunca vio.

-Este es -intento recordar si alguna vez vio algo igual- ¿sera? no, el no tiene pero ¿entonces qué es? nunca vi uno de estos en toda mi vida...habrá mas de ellos por aquí?

Se acerca al humano, ve su brazo manchado de sangre, que no importa en nada pues esa extremidad está condenada a ser diamante, lo pica con su pata.

-Oh jeje ¡¿el tiene un brazo puramente de diamantes?!

Una malvada risa surgió de ella,acompañado de unas de sus mas malvadas y perfectas ideas.

El pensamiento de Chrysalis se resumen en: Si logro engañarle o dirigirlo, podre hacer que me obedezca y así poder recobrar lo que es mio ¡UN MOMENTO!, incluso a los seres más parecidos a él no tenían un brazo como este, quizás pueda conseguir cierta ventaja si logro descubrir para que sirve...mientras tanto -con irritación Chrysalis dijo:

-Mientras tanto...tengo que ayudarlo..

 **Discord observaba en las sombras..**

-Pobre e inocente Chrys... **pobre e inocente** , no sé si tendría de intervenir o no. Ella no se debería que meter en temas serios, porque ella siempre termina perdiendo ja ja ja...bueno mejor se lo dejo esta vez, como regalo a ver que consigue lo que quiere,tal vez ella lo haga su _alumno..._

 **El 3er humano: Sebastian.**


	8. La GRAN Pendejada - Parte Uno

**11:22**

 **5/11/2017**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo, veo que el REMAKE despierta un poco más de interés que la primera versión.**

 **Lamentablemente no pueden tomar decisiones en la historia, porque esta terminada pero si pueden exigir que continué entregado a ustedes los "Capítulos REMAKE".**

 **Terminare de hacer remakes de capítulos hasta el 10 en medio de unas "partes", si ustedes exigen daré 10 capítulos más que son medio cortos, a futuro los capítulos son MAS LARGOS Y COSTOSOS (este capítulo tenia 2500 palabras... y termino con más de 3600, imaginen que hay capítulos de hasta 20000 palabras ORIGINAL, UN REMAKE CASI LE AGREGARÍA BASTANTE...más o menos sin agregar RELLENO) que no son nada a este, respecto así, haré esta notas donde ustedes pueden exigir que haga el REMAKE o sino a esperar a que alguien lo quiera.**

 **Fuera de esto, les agradezco su nueva atención a los que les dan una segunda oportunidad al fanfic o de lleno es la primera vez que lo leen.**

 **Pueden hablarme por MP se los aseguro, contesto rápido.**

 **Una cosa más, los primeros capítulos originales contenían humor y muchas "notas de autor", solo díganme si es que sigue dando algo de gracia ya que ese fue uno de los principales fines iniciales de este fanfic.**

 **Les dejo el capítulo que es por lo que están aquí.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8:**

 **La GRAN Pendejada - Parte 1.**

-¡A la mierda! esa fue la cagada de mi vida.

-¡Cristiaaaan! -grita Pinkie- sal de ahí rápido -presionando los ojos aguantando- uuuh...¡mejor olvídalo! oh...

Pinkie desparece en un segundo con sus ganas de hacer sus necesidades.

-Lo siento, mierda aaaaah -sssspuuuckk- ¿Twilight? ¿Twiiilight? -llamado alargando el tono- ¿Twilight? creo que tendrás que comprar un nuevo inodoro ¿Twilight?

Cristian sale del baño, atrás suyo el aroma a excremento -MIER **R** RDA- es tan fuerte que se ve como un espectro verde.

El humano se sostiene el estomago, sus ojos miran con vacilación a todo mientras se apoya en la pared.

Applejack justo pasa por ahí, topándose con el huésped de Twilight, hasta que la Princesa Celestia lo considere.

-Hola compañero, Twilight recién llego.

-Gracias por avisar, Applejack. Twilight -Cristian mira a Twilight quien recién hace presencia- tienes que comprar un inodoro nuevo, puedo ayudarte pero.

-Cristian -sigue su recorrido- tengo asuntos más importantes.

La Princesa se fue sin más, a Cris le molesto y a la vez calmo eso. Applejack le llamo la atención notando su expresión de molestia y luego indiferencia.

-Tranquilo Cris, de seguro Twilight estará pensando en los preparativos que verán al llegar la Princesa Celestia.

-Si tu lo dices.

Twilight continuaba, ya muchas habitaciones lejos de los dos, por su mente pasaba un pensamiento de preocupación "ESA ya es una mas de las razones porque los humanos son los seres MÁS peligrosos existentes ¡MI INODORO! ¡ES EN SERIO! ¡Humano! ¿sabes las revistas que me leí mientras estaba sentada allí? ¡aaaaaAH!".

De regreso, un valiente caballo llega a osar asomar su cabeza al espectral, oscuro y mortífero Baño Real, segregado por los materiales...que una vez estuvieron **dentro** del humano.

Applejack, la valiente, no soporto tal severo y mortífero **AROMA**.

-AAAH ¡por todas las manzanas de mi huerto!

Agarrándole de la crin, Cristian saco a la granjera del baño, cerro la puerta y le pego una cinta de "Advertencia".

-Uuuf que olor ¿alguien tiene un desodorante? -el espectro sale lentamente por los orificios de la puerta- mejor vayámonos de esta parte -dijo Cristian mientras seguía arrastrando a Aj que aun tiene su mueca paralizada, mira a Cristian para decirle con temor"¿T-tu hiciste...eso?", Cristian mientras la alejaba a dos habitaciones de distancia del baño asintió con un ligero movimiento facial.

Twilight sintiéndose mal por verle respondió mal al humano, regresa.

-Bueno, familia recién llegue -mira el inodoro- ¡¿pero por que siempre me rompen las cosas lindas?! ¡¿quien rompió el trono real?!

Las vociferantes palabras de la yegua enfurecida hacen eco hasta donde el humano y la granjera, quien recién recupera su aliento.

-Uuy ya cague.

-Oye -Applejack mueve su cuerpo- ¡Cristian!

Applejack vio como se alejo, perdiéndolo a la segunda puerta cuando la primera dejo de moverse.

-APPLEJACK! ¿QUIÉN ROMPIÓ EL "TRONO REAL"? -pregunta la alicornio con la tapa de la cisterna de la mochila del inodoro.

-Fue Pinkie, tu ya la conoces, comiendo pastel todos los días...sabíamos que algún día tenia que "estallar" -se le nota la mentira en la cara, esa risa forzada.

-¡¿Qué?! -Pinkie saliendo del lado de una maceta- ¡yo no fui, fue Cristian!

-La próxima vez que vaya al trono real -Restaura el inodoro y luego lo hechiza para que tenga pinches metálicas **.**

Applejack mira con miedo ese retrete, echándoselo para atrás. Twilight repite, concluyendo con un:

-La próxima vez que se siente en el trono real -el inodoro brilla con luz propia- defecara **sangre.**

-Eeeh -traga saliva- Twilight no es para TANTO en realidad, además ese no es el trono real -se acerca a Twilight, apoyándole un casco sobre el cuello- el verdadero es el que esta junto al de todas nosotras -dice sonriendo, en un esfuerzo por calmarla.

-Bueno -responde a la vez que su enojo se larga- creo qué exageré un poco ¿no?

-¿Un poco? -Rarity hace la pregunta de burla, llego a tiempo para entender la situación.

-Esta bien MUCHO ¿donde se fue Cristian?

-Lo vi empacando sus cosas a miedo de ser castigado por lo que le hizo a tu 'trono'.

-Oh bueno...Pinkie, al principio te vi alejándote de una maceta ¿qué hacías ahí?

-¿Alguien no huele a -Rarity olfatea, su mirada termina en la maceta.

-¡PINKIE, QUE ASCO!

Cristian empaca como si no hubiera un mañana, Twilight junto a Rarity se acercan dirigen hacia él.

-Me va a matar...me va a matar...me va a matar...me RE va a matar y hacer cagar sangre -guarda cuidadosamente su computadora- ¡malditos ponis sádicos!

Twilight y Rarity iban caminando a un paso mas leeeeeeeeeento que tortuga sin patas.

-¡Que buena sesión de juegos!

Twilight entra, terminando una respuesta de una segura charla que tenia con la modista mientras venia.

-Tienes razón Rarity -la puerta se abre en su totalidad- ah Cristian.

-No me detendrás ¡perra!

-De seguro se asusto, ¡ESPERA!

Cristian sale por la ventana y se escucha el típico sonido del gato del basurero.

-Mierda, tengo que mejorar eso -se quejo mientras jadea por la caída.

-¡CRIIIIIISTIAN! -el humano se aleja- no puede ser ¡ESTE HUMANO ME METERÁ EN PROBLEMAS!

-Pues vamos a perseguirlo.

-¿No crees que se esta haciendo tipico? ya sabes, Cristian huye, nosotras lo perseguimos. Es como jugar al gato y al ratón.

Rarity no responde, solo parpadea tres veces hasta que se rasca la oreja.

-Solo...vayámonos.

Cristian se fue a la reverenda mierda con tan mientras escapaba por tener miedo a que le hagan algo por arruinar el Trono Real.

Bruno, Twilight y sus amigas fueron a buscar al humano por todo el pueblo.

-Este cabrón siempre cuando se va, va a el lugar mas seguro.

-¿Un hospital? -inquiere Twilight apurándose a su lado.

-No...un ciber -responde Bruno.

-Disculpa -Rarity se asoma- te preguntare ¿en serio siempre hace eso?

-No lo conozco lo suficiente. Cristian siempre ha sido el segundo más rápido de la escuela, así que sera muy difícil encontrarlo.

-¿Es el segundo? ¿y quien lo supero?

Bruno mirando para todos lados responde.

-Un pibe de 19 años, que repitió más veces que pedir helado de frutilla.

Pinkie saltando al frente suyo estando cara a cara en los segundos que permanecía al aire, cuenta murmurando con sus cascos.

-Unas ¿300 veces?

-Ja ¡ni que tuviera vida eterna! -con tono de risa ante tal ridícula cifra- este pendejo de Cristian. Va a ser imposi...

Bruno y las demás se detuvieron al notar que al frente suyo a unos 20 metros, Cristian estaba pidiendo helado en una tienda.

-¡Helado! a mitad de otoño -dice Twilight- ¡¿en serio?!

Mirando como el profugo ante la atención del vendedor pide algo.

-Aloja, ¿me puede dar un helado? Buen señor -escucho a Twilight gritar- uuy la puta.

-Cristian -Bruno grita- ¿a donde mierda estabas?

-¡Con tu hermana!

-Conchudo de mierda.

Cristian se va corriendo.

-¡Vamos! -dice Twilight al frente, guiandolas para una nueva persecución aunque antes de que en verdad empiece, es detenida por Bruno.

-Espera, tres...dos...uno.

Deja pasar un silencio, entonces vuelve a contar.

-Tres...dos...uno . Twilight esto es personal, tengo que ganarle.

-¿En serio? ¿no tardaras?

-Veré que puedo hacer, no te hagas mala sangre con el pelmazo de Cristian. -grita- ¡ven Cristian, no te haremos nada...solo golpearte!

Cristian recorrió las calles de Ponyville, adentrando a las muchas casas gemelas.

-Muy bien! -me pongo en un callejón y saco mi celular rápidamente- de seguro Bruno les habrá pedido a las demás que le dejen seguirme ¡él nunca me ganara! jajaja.

 **Transcurridas unas horas.**

-72% guau este celular tiene batería nivel Chuck Norris -le bajo el mini menu- Y TIENE EL WIFI PRENDIDO JUNTO EL GPS, mmm que pena, aquí no hay señal ni para la pendejada esta, mejor lo apago todo si quiero soportar estar en este mundo -se me viene a la mente lo que Bruno me dijo: Bájale el brillo si quieres que la batería te dure, o sino cagaste...¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO HIJO DE **PU** \- tengo que hacerle caso.

Se hizo de noche, casi como niño rebelde, el miedo ya paso. Se da cuenta de lo absurdo que fue la situación y se prepara para volver al castillo para pedir perdón.

-Cristian no seas tonto, a partir de que las encontraste dependes de ellas para _subsistir_ en este mundo -mira al frente- no sabemos hasta cuando pero sí que es importante no tener problemas con ellas -se dijo mentalmente.

Llega al castillo, entro por la ventana luego de una escalada. Al poco se da cuenta que no se llevo nada de lo que empaco.

No le dio importancia, se quedo en silencio pensando sus siguientes acciones hasta ver por la puerta entreabierta a Twilight y Bruno dar una caminata por el pasillo.

Escucho a Bruno y Twilight hablar:

-Bueno, ESO es la nueva amenaza de Ponyville -Cris se asusta, pensando que hablan de él ya pasándose por su mente "¿Qué desastre me mande?"- tenemos proteger el pueblo ahora -continua Twilight con un tono levemente serio- Guardia Bruno a pesar de no tener entrenamiento es tu oportunidad de entrar en acción.

Cristian se saca las zapatillas y los sigue en puntas en un esfuerzo de ser sigiloso. Escucha a Twilight decir la palabra "Atacante misterioso", si fuera él, diría su nombre. Una calma lo invadió, no era para tanto.

-Un terrorista en Ponyville ¿eh? bueno creo que es mi oportunidad de lucirme también.

Antes de marcharse, abarcan el tema de su huida. Escucha atentamente.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de preocuparnos por tu amigo?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. "Quién se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen". Literalmente Cristian es un perro arrepentido.

-Hijo de puta -insulto Cristian en sus interiores.

Aparece una escena donde Cristian golpea una pared y agarra un pedazo del diamante, otra donde agarra su cámara y auriculares.

Sin información ni nada, el humano Cristian esta dispuesto a hacer algo valiente, graso error del que decide no volver a repetir y qué aprende para no hacerlo sin fundamentos que lo involucre o beneficie en algo.

-Es hora -se apoya en la ventana y Bruno lo empuja, volviendo a caer en la basura- ¡cabrón! ¡¿pero qué haces?!

-¡De seguro ya oíste todo! ¿concurso quien lo atrapa?

-¡Vale puto!

-¡Tu papá!

-Cerra so cico!

-¡Cerra la cola!

-¡Y vos la abrís!

-Hijo de puta.

-Ya vas, vamos a ver quien gana...

Bruno le llama la atención, le lanza unas fotocopias "Toma perro, siento que sería injusto sin ayudarte. Twilight dice que si te encontraba, te lo de".

-No sé como resolveremos esto -continua Bruno- con apenas información y siendo un par de pendejos, tampoco sé qué esperan de nosotros.

Se esta asiendo de tarde (¡a la mierda! acá un día pasa como un día tipo GTA!) y casi ningún poni estaba en las calles a excepción de dos ponis no muy particulares.

Bruno, entrando en su personaje escurridizo que no logra mantenerse quieto, se mete en su papel de no conocer las calles ni rutas pero sin embargo, toma las decisiones tan rápido que lo hacen ver como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en ese pueblo.

-Ese pendejo de Cristian no me ganara, que suerte que Twilight me dio estas telas, aunque tenia algo de sobra por lo del castillo y también por la soga ¿no se de que me servirá? pero bueno, traje mi arma...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Twilight...

La Princesa Twilight miraba un pergamino enviado por Celestia, por su cara se nota que no esta de acuerdo...la palabra "no esta" junto a "de acuerdo" involucrando que se trate de una orden de Celestia no se puede escribir...mejor...Twilight duda sobre lo escrito en ese pergamino.

Le contó a Spike para tener una segunda opinión, literalmente inferior tratándose de Spike pero al fin una opinión.

Este no se molesto en decir lo que en los más recónditos y cerrados pensamientos tenia Twilight "Cuestionamiento". "Ya hubieron muchos casos así, incluso con Starlight, no temimos a que sepan quién somos pero esto es absurdo" dijo Spike sin temblar. Twilight lo pensó y re-pensó lo suficiente:Alguien inteligente puede engañarlas y tomar su poder, luego usarlas como ejemplo, como Starlight.

Cristian y Bruno no tienen poder mágico alguno, quien sabe.

 **Twilight temió por ellos...Carne de Cañón, eso se le cruzo ante la decisión de enviar a dos inexpertos en toda profesión militar, sobrevivir al castillo no cuenta** **¡¿QUIERES MATARLOS SIN CONOCERLOS, PRINCESA CELESTIA?!**

No dudo en contárselo a las demás, aunque un punto muy superficial: No quiere que pienses mal de Celestia.

 **En el cuarto de Tronos.**

-Muy bien chicas, esto es una alerta naranja en Ponyville, jejeje esperemos no pase a ROJA -rió nerviosa Twilight- unos ponis están haciendo atentados en Ponyville, o están muy cerca de perpetrarlos.

-¿Donde están? -dice Rainbow- dime donde están y les daré una lección que nunca olvidaran.

-Otro punto: No sabemos exactamente donde están, si atacaran los puntos llamativos o las zonas pobres. Tampoco tenemos indicio de su ideología, motivación o objetivo.

-¿No intestaste con un hechizo? -pregunta la modista creyendo dar la idea del siglo.

-¿No acabas de escuchar que no sabemos? ,lo intentamos todo.

-¿Y la Pri-Princesa Celestia? -Fluttershy empezando a temer de verda, tiembla levemente.

-Comiendo pastel a dos cascos.

A Applejack se le escucha un "Uhmmm..." pensativo, todas la miran.

-¿Pasa algo, Aj?

-No nada, pero digo ¿así que ella fue la que ordeno 1500 pasteles? Bic Mac fue hoy a la tarde a acompañar el envió a Canterlot.

-La Princesa Celestia nos dio el cargo de mantener la seguridad aquí.

-¿Y la Princesa Luna?

-La Princesa Luna esta -Twilight se prepara para hablar rápido- jugando vídeo-juegos -oculto su mirada bajo su cabello y volcando tímidamente su rostro en la mesa, lo que dice son cosas que ni ella se puede creer pero son ciertas.

Un silencio incomodo invade la habitación, Rainbow enfadada se vuelca en su asiento, mirando feo hacia la nada.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos nosotras? -Rarity con un tono realmente preocupado.

-Nosotras somos mas que conocidas en toda Equestria, por eso decidí enviar a los humanos, son mas desconocido que el portal espejo y ya saben...bueno solo eso.

-¿Y qué hacemos acá? -Applejack empieza a tomar enojo- ¿no haremos nada? enviar...a ellos dos, UN MOMENTO ¿donde esta Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie salio de una planta que estaba cerca de Aj y Rarity.

-¡CHICAS! vengan que la Princesa Celestia tiene una habitación,¡no! ¡UNA CASA COMPLETA DE PASTELES! y Luna me invito a jugar Pony Evil 3, ese juego da miedito, bueno ¿de que estaban hablando?

Todas miraron a Pinkie con una sonrisa, Twilight no oculto su indiferencia, solo su boca se movió.

-Nada Pinkie...nada -Twilight deja caer su mentón sobre sus cascos, apoyados en la mesa. Dispuesta a no desobedecer a la Princesa Celestia.

 **Mientras tanto, sigamos al pendejete de Bruno.**

Vi a un poni vestido todo de negro, no juzgaría a alguien por su vestuario de no ser porque de coincidencia lo encontré en medio de las casas, la única luz en el interior lo ilumino a él, su color contrarrestaba con la luz. Le entregaron un paquete cuadrado, puede ser: Droga, ordenes en papeles o una maldita C-4, lo último suponiendo que estén avanzados para ello.

-Bueno Bruno...aquí estamos -encima de un tejado- es hora de capturar unos ponis terroristas -salto hacia el piso, no sin antes ver si había algún poni- perfecto.

Así empezare a recordar un poco el gran pueblo, como desearía tener mi celular...el cabrón de Cristian lo tiene -levanto la mirada- a perseguir terroristas -algún me choca.

-¡La puta que lo pario! ¿quien es usted?

-Auch OH otro humano -Lyra se levanta sola- ¿Bruno? ¿cierto?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Cuando fui al Castillo, tu amigo lo pronuncio.

-Cierto.

Bruno escucha pasos atrás suyos, casi le da un infarto pensando que un observador los descubrió. Se presento con una mirada que lo calmo, es una poni con pelo algo oscuro y rosado, con pelaje color crema oscuro, es de tarde-noche por eso los colores tan oscuros. Se muestra nerviosa, me observa ocultando alguna emoción negativa y luego se acerca Lyra.

-Lyra, te debo 100 bist ¡pero larguémonos!

-Bombón, espera por favor -le hace cara de cachorro.

-Baaah -se queja Bruno ante el problema típico, de seguro en la relación de estas dos- ¿ahora qué?

De un techo se escuchan corridas y respiro agitados...

-¡No te metas con Cristian, puto!

Cristian de un techo salto con un poni en sus manos agarrándolo lo uso para amortiguar su caída en unas cajas de maderas.

El poni termino lleno de astilles, Cristian se levanto en medio del desastre, se dirigió al poni que lo acompaño en su caída y le dijo.

-Bueno esto te paso por puto y cagón de mierda -nota la presencia de Bruno y las yeguas- ah ¡hola Bruno!

-Hola Cristian -se acerca al poni y se agacha- veo que ya encontraste a alguien.

-¡Este pibe me causo muchos problemas! le mostré la verga y se paralizo.

-De ver un MANÍ se paralizo. Ya sabes, ni se animo a cagarse de risa frente a ti y de enojado de golpeaste al pobre.

Las yeguas ante esto estaban como "Uhm TODO OK, nos vamos aquí". Lyra abandono esto para preguntar en esta tercera oportunidad.

-¿Que están haciendo por acá? -Bombón interroga- digo, ustedes dos.

-Cristian susurrando- estamos en una misión secreta.

Lyra sonríe, Bombón también pero sus recuerdos profundos le obligaron a calmarse tan rápido se alegro. Lyra pensando que es un juego le sigue, susurrando.

-Entonces jeje ¿de qué se trata? podría saber.

-No esperes que desvelemos información así de pronto ¿no?

-¡Bruno! -Cristian- no seas muy amargón ¿en total, ellas qué harían? -se asoma a Lyra, acompañando su emoción- es que hay unas amenazas por aquí y...la cosa esta jodida -mira abruptamente sobre su hombre- ¡¿A DONDE VAS CABRÓN?!

Le grita al poni que siguió en el techo.

-A A-A n-ningún lado señor -tartamudeando del miedo.

-Eso esperaba -abandona su rostro de enojo para volver a que tenia antes de gritar- bueno eso, las cosas andan mal por lo que se hay un par de amenazas por aquí.

-¡AMENAZAS! -Bombón.

-Shhhhhh -Bruno la mira con desaprobación- señorita sera mejor que guarde silencio.

-Bueno -respirando agitada.

-¿Una misión? ¿puedo acompañarlos?

Cristian abandono su rostro de alegría para entrar en consternación.

-Muy bien -con sus brazos en X los junta y separa tres veces- aquí cortamos, lo lamento pero no pueden seguirme. A mi o a él -Bruno asiente de acuerdo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No quiero inconvenientes -Cristian con voz más autoritaria.

-Deja al humano -Bombón mira con piedad a su amiga- él tiene que hacer su deber.

Cristian y Bruno alejan la mirada de las yeguas, creyendo que es algo a lo que no se debe prestar atención.

-Bueno Bruno -Cristian se sienta sobre el poni y casi al instante se vuelve a parar- nos vemos en el lugar...

-¡¿Ya sabes donde queda el lugar?! ya sabes, cuartel de esos "malhechores"...uso palabras estúpidas porque bueno...¡ME GUSTAN!

No haciéndole caso, Cristian se prepara para volver a humillar al corcel.

-Si, lo sé -mira al corcel con enojo simulado, en realidad es una vil burla- este IMBÉCIL! -dirigiendo al poni intimidando con desprecio- me lo contó -termino apaciguado.

Bruno mira a Cristian con preocupación, esta cambiando.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de tenerlo.

-¡¿Qué planean?! ¡no no! -entra en pánico- ¡no me hagan nada!

Cristian saca el celular del bolsillo diciendo "Creo que..." el poni se desmalla al instante, para todos al rededor no tuvo sentido el miedo arrasador pero el poni tiene mil razones de las que no oiremos.

-Jejeje -se ríe Cristian.

-A cierto, DAME MI CELULAR.

-Aquí tienes nena, me iré antes de que me reclames mi verga que sé que sos puto. Bueno hasta luego Bruno.

Miran como Cristian se aleja, pero se detiene, girándose levemente para decirle.

-Casi me olvido, Bruno saque fotos con tu celu desde arriba de todo el pueblo, lo edite con la cosa de paint marcando el lugar.

-¿Como lo...?

Cristian ya sé fue a buscar a los responsables de todo.

-Que cabrón vivo eres, bueno a revisar las fotos ¡WOW! no mentía.

Atrás suyo, Lyra miro sonriente a Bombón.

-Entonces...Bombón.

-¿Si Lyra?

-Yo -se aparta lentamente- CHAU -se transporta del lugar huyendo.

-¡Lyra! ¡esta se fue por el humano!

Bruno observando el poni con desgana, comenta.

-Esa Lyra parece todo un problema.

-Ni que lo digas -responde frustrada Bombón.

 **De repente de una torre se escucha una sirena que retumba todo el pueblo.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Dando inicio a la alerta general y que el movimiento rápido ahora debería de ser perpetuo.**


	9. La GRAN pendejada - Parte Dos

_**12/11/2017**_

 _ **Capitulo 9:**_

 _ **La gran pendejada 24- Parte II**_

* * *

 **POV Cristian.**

Me aleje de Bruno, solo corrí un poco hasta doblar una esquina para continuar un poco más lento. Lo tome como un juego, no lo considere como tal, nunca lo hice, ni hasta el final.

Sin embargo no fui a tirarme al ataque, yendo cuadra tras cuadra para ver que me reventaba. Embriagado de valentía absurda, típico protagonista holliwodense: Me zambullo más y más entre las casas en dirección al objetivo que el poni me había revelado.

Una bocina enorme salio en una esquina sobre el techo de una de esas casas gemelas para taladrar mis oídos. ¿Quién puso tal parlante? no sé, pero sé que el no esta aquí, mientras que su instalación me rompe los tímpanos.

-¡AAAH! ¿de donde viene eso?

La bocina expresaba en palabras:

 ** _ATENCIÓN HABITANTES DE PONYVILLE, ESTO ES UNA ALERTA NARANJA, POR FAVOR PERMANEZCAN EN SUS CASAS Y NO SALGAN HASTA QUE TODO ESTE CALMADO. POR NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA SALGAN. LOS GUARDIAS DE LA BASE MÁS CERCANA O CANTERLOT VENDRÁN A CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN, A CONTINUACIÓN SE REPETIRÁ EL MENSAJE._**

 **ATENCIÓN HABITANTES DE...**

 **EL MENSAJE**...mmm perdón es que con ese gran volumen me quede medio tonto...ahora si, el mensaje se repita. Si un sordo lo escuchara, pediría a gritos volver a ser sordo.

-¡ESE VOLUMEN! -me tapo los oídos- ahora si -doy media vuelta.

-¡POR CELESTIA! -un poni llega, sufriendo como yo- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La poni verde llego cansada a mi lado. El sudor se le quedo en la frente pero sacudiendo su rostro se lo quito todo. Tras abrir sus ojos mira a los míos.

-¡Vengo para ayudarte! -dijo temeraria, Lyra Heartsting.

-Yo puedo solo -dije yo- no necesito ayuda de una eeh...unicornio.

-¡OYEEE! ¡eso me ofendió!

-Lo siento, pero...ya sabes que me mandaron a detener el ataque...

De la pared más próxima a nosotros, un unicornio nos sorprendió, venia con su cuerno filoso al frente, usándolo como punzante improvisado mientras mira el suelo.

-¡¿Detener qué cosa?!

Lyra lo detuvo con su magia antes de que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Lo acerco a su cara mostrando un gesto de desagrado para luego mandarlo por donde vino con fuerza.

Ella me detuvo también a mi, solo tirando de mi buzo para dejarme con cuidado al suelo. Me mira dando una pequeña risa con los ojos entrecerrados, insegura.

-Sorprendente, te lo agradezco -me levanto- ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Lyra, Lyra Hearstrings.

-Que bueno conocerte (Recién ahora, que me has salvado el culo) esta vez mas tranquilos, no como la última que me ibas a secuestrar y ya sabes.

-Eh si -se sonroja- lo siento, dejemos eso, ya sabes, "pasado pisado" jeje.

 **3ra Persona.**

Cristian mira a Lyra con extrañeza, el nerviosismo de ella recuerda a alguien que habla con su ídolo o alguien importante. Aprovechando que sus palabras son gran cosa para esta yegua, el humano dice.

-Lo importante es ahora, Lyra.

-Esta bien pero ¿a donde vamos?

-Ese idiota me dijo que en los limites del pueblo esta su guarida. Simple: Entramos, destruimos todo y salimos para comer algo.

-¿Co-comer contigo? -vuelve a concentrarse- ¿tu crees que sera fácil?

-Jaja seguro -dijo Cristian risueño, mirando a la nada, recordando como traumatizo al poni antes de toparse con Bruno.

Lyra mira a Cristian, confundiendo su sonrisa risueña con una sonrisa de confianza plena, que refleja seguridad en lo que dijo.

-Bueno, si tu crees eso...

-Oh bien...¡andando!

 **POV Cristian.**

Ese fue el único ataque que intento impedirnos llegar. Eso solidifico aun más esa posibilidad. No sé como no les pregunte que intenciones tienen, pero:Uno esta asustado y el otro de seguro inconsciente, pues no volvió a atacar.

Fuimos más apurados, no estoy seguro que animaba mis piernas a huir o ir:Huir de los superparlantes con bocinas o ir por la temeraria tarea de ayudar a unos ponis, de los cuales hasta hace días eran **enemigos** para mi.

Terminamos en una casa igual a las demás, no resalta en nada a parte de su dirección numérica.

-El desgraciado ese me dijo que hay una llave al lado de una roca...o era sobre una roca.

Buscamos por debajo de todas las piedra sin resultados.

-Oye ¿Cristian, no es esta? -Lyra se esfuerza haciendo magia- aaah ¡apúrate!

Giro mi cabeza para ver a Lyra con su magia esta levantado una roca medio grande.

-Aah ¡apúrate!

-Si si si, ya voy.

Agarro rápidamente la llave que estaba sobre una roca realmente grande para abrir la puerta.

-Lyra, quédate aquí, yo te llamo -ingreso- no hay nadie,ahora si, pasa Lyra.

Ingresamos, Lyra de manera muy temerosa, pasando unos segundos toma confianza.

-¿Esto no es ilegal, invadir propiedad privada?

-Desde el comienzo fue ilegal...¡mírate! ¿qué carajos hace una poni civil sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento de fuerza armada en una misión? quién te mando debería ir preso.

-¿Tu?

-Twilight.

Investigo terminando con resultados inconformes. Veamos que dice Lyra:

-Aquí no hay nada. Todo muy común...más o menos -avergonzado, simulo- ¿así son todas las casas en este pueblo? realmente no sé qué es usual y qué no -junto mis manos y mis labios, luego digo- ¿esto es usual?

-Espera un poco, déjame investigar.

 _ **5 minutos de investigación después...**_

-Mira esto.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto yo.

Lyra golpea el suelo descubriendo así un sótano...o eso creí que era.

-¡Excelente, Lyra!

-Y tu pensabas que no nesecitabas mi ayuda ¿eh? -sonriente, Lyra aprovecha mi alegria hacia ella.

-Es verdad.

Cuando entramos al 'sótano' nos encontramos con algo realmente inesperado.

-Bueno, ahora qué más ¿qué es esto?

-Es una puerta de caja fuerte gigante.

-¡Como esas que están en los bancos!

Miramos la puerta metálica. Nos miramos:"Maldición".

-¿Y como entramos? -dice Lyra, desalentada.

-Yo tengo una idea.

 _Mientras tanto el otro Humano con la poni._

 **POV Bruno.**

-¿Como fue qué llegamos a esto?

-¡No lo sé! -dice Bombón cubriéndose-

Bruno y Bombón están siendo acorralados por unos cinco unicornios cerca de una tienda de jugo de manzana.

El humano saco su arma y disparo a uno de los barriles de jugo que había.

Distrayendo y empapando a los atacantes, Bombón queda medio sorda por la explosión del arma.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-¡Continuemos! ellos estan distraidos.

-Acuérdate Bombón -se dice a si misma la yegua- lo haces por Lyra.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-NADA.

Pasaron al lado de los aturdidos unicornio, torpemente Bombón se distrajo mirándolos cuando uno de ellos le agarro su pata provocando que ella grite.

-¡DÉJAME!

Le dio una patada y quiso huir mientras este se levanto rápido y se abalanzo encima de ella mientras cargo su cuerno de magia.

-¡Hasta aquí llegan! -la golpea contra la tierra- tienes suerte de que mis compañeros no estén despiertos ¡MUEREE!

-¡NOOOO!

Bruno le dio una patada y con una madera de los barriles rotos le empezó a golpear la cara hasta dejarle una grieta a su cuerno y dejarlo inconsciente definitivamente.

-¡Ya para! -grita Bombón.

Bruno agitado, nervioso, se da vuelta para verla.

-¡¿No ves que esa cosa te quiso matar?!

-Si, pero...

-¿QUÉ?

-Sigamos.

Los dos fueron trotando, hasta que Bruno decidió mirar el mapa.

-Espera un poco -mira el mapa y noto que estaban rebozando por cinco cuadras de distancia del lugar.

-¿Como es qué tardamos tanto?

-Creo que tomamos el camino largo (o tuvimos una mala dirección de mi parte...).

-¿Como puede ser? ¡¿y Lyra?! tu amigo y ella deben estar acorralados por eso MALHECHORES en este momento.

Bombón aun con todo su oficio pasado sigue teniendo los sentimientos puros, aun se preocupa por lo que les importa: Esto le deja en las puertas de la desesperación.

-Cálmate, lo último que queremos es que estén mal, de seguro ya habrán llegado.

-¡¿PERO SABES QUE ALLÍ HABRÁN MÁS...

El Humano se agacha viendo cara a cara a Bombón.

-Mira el lado bueno, si es que no hubiéramos derrotado a esos MALHECHORES como dices tu, seguramente estarían atacando a Cristian y ¿como se llamaba tu amiga?

-Ella -Bombón mira el suelo, suspira:Es como si en poco estuviera por llorar. Al fin responde- se llama Lyra.

-Cristian y Lyra estarían siendo atacados por esos malhechores.

-Creo que tienes razón ¿pero...y si le pasa algo?

-Ya te dije, eso es lo ultimo que queremos, si quieres puedes irte, al final de la noche la tendrás contigo.

Bombón vio esto como un insulto, entonces con más pasión dice:

-¡Lo hago por Lyra! nunca se deja a una amiga.

-En eso tienes razón, ves ¿seguimos?

Bombón mira con duda al humano: El la animo a sacar esas palabras. Esto le hace sonreír y dejar de pensar que es solo un gusto de Lyra. Bruno apenas se levanta, se cae al suelo de plano.

-¡Hey! ¿estas bien?

El humano se mira la pierna y una luz verde crema se expulsa de ella, chispea como si fuera un mal funcionamiento de algo.

-Mas o menos -Bruno mira con preocupación su extremidad, mantiene la calma- tu amiga la primera vez que nos vio jeje -ríe nervioso- cuando Big Mac me estaba persiguien...persiguiendo, ella me disparo con un rayo de su magia en -ríe- ESTA pierna.

-¡LYRA! -grita Bombón, como si fuera algo automático- ¿por qué tienes que estar tan obsesionada?...¿puedes continuar?

-No lo creo.

-Tienes suerte que me enseño esto.

Bombón le empezó a frotar el pie, paro unos cinco segundo y le pego fuerte para terminar con el mini ritual de curación.

-¡Aaah! la pu... ¡¿en serio?! ¿eso de qué va a...?

Se quedo perplejo al notar que no le dolía el pie como antes, su pierna chispeo por última vez. al terminar salio un humo como si algo acabara de descomponerse.

-¿Como te sientes? -pregunta Bombón alejándose con delicadeza.

-¿De donde aprendiste eso?

-Lyra...Lyra me lo enseño, siempre le disparaba rayos paralizadores a ponis, confundiendo a ellos con "humanos camuflados", ella no quería mostrarse, pensando que se quedarían enojados.

-Jajaja -se ríe Bruno, Bombón le mira feo- ¿en serio?

Bombón se molesto al notar que a bruno le pareció gracioso.

-¡OYE! ¡mira que también me enseño a volver a poner el hechizo!

-Perdón perdón perdón perdón -se lamenta Bruno- no me vuelvo a reír de eso.

-¡Ja! justo lo que pensé, bueno, sigamos con esto.

Bruno se levanto y siguió corriendo con la yegua, pero cada vez a un paso más lento hasta caminar y luego detenerse por completo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que el hechizo de tu amiga tardara en perder efecto ¿no crees?

-Tal vez -responde apenada Bombón.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Bombón se lo repiensa muchas veces, hasta por fin contestar.

-Tengo una **penosa** idea.

 _ **10 segundos después.**_

-¡AaaaAAAAARREEE caballitoooo! jijiji.

-(Maldito, sabia que se iba a burlar).

 **Mientras tanto con la Princesa Twilight...**

Twilight estaba mirando por una ventana, cuando de repente oyó un gran estruendo (en el momento en que Bruno disparo su arma), se quedo medio asustada, sintiendo que es inútil por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a los humanos y sin contar que Cristian esta desaparecido (Twilight aun no sabe que Bruno lo encontró), ahora todo paso de mal en peor. Probablemente la Princesa Celestia se enojara con ella, una por perder al humano y otra por dejar que Bruno muera, en algo que ella (La Princesa Celestia) lo mando a hacer ¿pero en verdad espera que lo logre o que muera? Celestia lo sabrá.

-¿Qué mas puede suceder? -dice Twilight, poniendo un casco en el vidrio, todo esto la desesperanza. Podría llorar.

Las amigas la miran deteniendo las actividades que hacían para entretenerse mientras esperaban...nada.

-No puedo quedarme aquí -Twilight pone un casco a su pecho- de seguro ya están en aprietos.

-¿Pasa algo terroncito? -Applejack asoma su cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos? los humanos ya deben estar en serios aprietos ¡¿como fue que los expusimos a tanto peligro?!

-Twilight, La Princesa Celestia fue la que quiso mandarlos, tu nos contaste -dijo Rarity, indirectamente barriendo la culpa que su amiga quiso darle.

-Jeje dudo que estén en peligro, en total ellos fueron los que desmalla- (Applejack se detiene ya que sus amigas no saben que **ellos fueron los que desmallaron a Big Mac** , dar ese dato es de seria preocupación).

Todas miraron a la granjera, las miradas la ponen nerviosa.

-Ellos fueron los que ¿qué, Applejack?

-Jejeje Pin-kie -dice entre-dientes, ya sabe que no puede mentir sin que se pueda adivinar- ellos fueron los que asjdcnkljsdkla.

-¿Los que "asjdcnkljsdkla"? ¿qué significa eso? ¡TWILIGHT! tu debes de conocer el extraño lenguaje de Aj.

-Ellos fueron los que exploraron y dejaron todo destrozado el castillo de las hermanas -responde la alicornio sin despegar su mirada del vidrio.

-Tanto esfuerzo en vano -dijo Rarity entristecida.

-No importa, ellos lucharon contra murciélagos y lobos de madera -Twilight intenta darse esperanzas de que lo lograran ¿qué cosa? ni Celestia fue explicita en el objetivo de Bruno.

-¡LOBOS DE MADERA! -grita Applejack, siguiendo esto para evitar decir la primera verdad- ¿como no nos contaste eso antes?

-Se suponía que cuando yo las deje hablar con Cristian o Bruno, lo que suceda primero -se da la vuelta para explicar- entablaran una conversación y que en ella, uno de ellos les contara por lengua propia.

Comprendiendo la razón, dejaron las caras de sorpresa y critica en Twilight.

-Es una pena, tenia un par de preguntas que hacerles -Fluttershy dijo.

-¿Como cuales, Fluttershy? -pregunta Pinkie, terminando de re-inflar un globo.

-¿Como...-se esconde en su cabello- qué clase de animales existen en su dimensión?

-¿Animales? -Rainbow se expresa como diciendo "¿Tienes a seres de otra dimensión y les preguntarías sobre ANIMALES?"- tu no eres la única que tiene preguntas para hacerles.

Twilight nota este entusiasmo, entonces comenta.

-Parece que todas están interesaras en hacerles preguntas.

-Pero no es hora de hablar sobre que preguntas hacer -Rainbow pregunta a continuación, enfadada- ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Creo que eso ya lo sabes -con sarcasmo responde la alicornio.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de que podamos hacer algo para ayudarlos? -sugiere Applejack mediante la pregunta.

Twilight ni se molesta en mirarla, aburrida.

Pinkie entonces le pregunta en voz alta:

-Twilight ¿no podemos ir solo porque somos muy conocida?

-Eso decía -responde la alicornio.

Pinkie se pone al lado de Twilight, dándole la espalda mirando sin mirar, hasta que ve reflejado su rostro en el vidrio: "Soy yo". Sigue viendo su reflejo unos segundos más hasta ver algo que no es ella. Algo que no la haría reconocida, tal como lo dice la carta, en resumidas palabras: "Eres muy reconocida, por eso no puedes ir".

-¡Oh oh oh! tengo la mejor idea que jamas se ha ocurrido -Pinkie estirando su casco desde su lugar.

-Dilo, Pinkie Pie -anima Rainbow, esperando que sea algo conque reírse o mínimo gustarle.

-Es la idea mas discreta y sorprendente de todas, chicas.

Las chicas escuchan con atención cada palabra de Pinkie, las miradas de las demás varían en todos los aspecto, pero la que no hace presencia es la de: Desacuerdo.

Twilight pensándolo, le convenció tal idea que tiene origen de ni más ni menos que Pinkie Pie, fue felicitada por todas. Solo hace falta ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

 **En distintas partes de Ponyville hay humanos y ponis trabajando en equipo para vencer a un enemigo que amenaza con quitar la armonía y paz de Equestria** (una vez más) **.**

 **¿Quién sera** (el reverendisimo hijo de mil pu-) **? y ¿por qué** (carajos tenia qué joder justo cuando aparecieron los humanos) **?**

 **Al día siguiente será la presentación de Cristian y Bruno...¿lograran vivir hasta eso?...eso si Twilight no se enoja...o si ellos mueren por una misión suicida sumado a que los temerarios son seres sin entrenamiento, enviados por decisión de los de "arriba".**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

Espero les este gustando el fic, a partir del episodio 10 solo esperare a quien quiera que siga remakeando los capítulos, hasta entonces...


	10. La GRAN pendejada - Parte Tres

**capitulo 10:**

 **La GRAN pendejada -Parte 3**

* * *

 **3ra Persona.**

Junto a Bon Bon llegamos al destino. La puerta de la casa esta abierta.

-¿Estas seguro que es esta casa? podrían ser los dueños que se olvidaron.

Bruno entro, no se toparon con nadie. El desorden total tiene su pequeñísima contraparte: Dos tacitas de porcelana ¡ESAS TACITAS SI QUE ESTÁN ORDENADAS Y MIRA QUE ELEGANTES!

-¡HEY! deja de observar esa tasa de porcelana y continuemos con la búsqueda...ya empiezo a tener miedo de estos lugares.

-Has vivido más tiempo que yo en este pueblo, ¡de seguro años! y yo ni siquiera una semana ¿miedos de estos lugares? es el pueblo en el que vives...dios...

La luna esta por llegar a su máximo punto, es una lastima que esta por ser tapada por la grandes nubes que ahora comparte el cielo junto

a las pequeñas hermanas de la luna:Las estrellas.

 **1ra Persona, Bruno.**

Un sucio y seco viento invade la casa en donde estamos dejando una inquietante tranquilidad

-Sigamos -dijimos los dos al unisono.

Entramos por una bóveda que había dentro de un sótano. Bon Bon tomo fue quien tomo el mando con la iniciativa de este momento, sin especular, sin hacer nada para ver si habían alguien allí. Parece una profesional en este tema (de invadir propiedad privada? puede ser).

-Mira semejante obra ¿quién pudo hacer esto?

-¿Con qué objetivo? esa es una mejor pregunta -Bon Bon continua bajando- ¡esto se ve sacado de una película! ¿estas seguro que Lyra esta por aquí?

Con esa pregunta Bon Bon desplazo el mando que la caracterizo por cinco minutos. Sin darme cuenta, volví al frente.

-Cristian me señalo exactamente esta dirección -miro la foto editada con el paint del celular- y aparte ¿cuantas casas destrozadas puedes encontrar en este pueblito? donde Cristian va, desordenes lo acompañan...

-No puedo creer como me metí en esto...Lyra.

Rodee mis ojos, la preocupación en suspiros de Bon Bon empieza a perder credibilidad, eso la forma en que se preocupan los ponis me parece estúpidamente notoria.

-Yo tampoco -aun así conteste, vuelvo a ser consciente de los que tengo al frente, trago saliva- muy bien a con-continuar.

-Tú ¿estas temblando? -pone un casco para tapar su hocico- ¿tienes miedo?

-Mi-miedo ¿no conozco esa palabra?...digo NO conozco esa palabra.

 **1ra Persona, Bon Bon (es confuso "primera persona"...Ojos de Bon Bon).**

Es gracioso como tiembla, típico Principiante en este campo. Voy a tranquilizarlo.

-Esta bien, si quieres esperamos un poco para que te tranquilices ¿quieres?

-Solo -deja de temblar- aguántame un minuto.

Bruno volvió corriendo para atrás.

-¿A donde...

Se escucho el inconfundible sonido de ollas y materiales de cocina. Desde ahí Bruno exclama:¡Mira vos!

-No pensaba encontrar esto en este mundo pero ¡¿qué más?! -más movimientos repentinos provocan sonidos- ¡estoy listo!

Los pasos resonaron por toda la madera ruidosa de esta casa, regreso veloz a mi lado para proseguir caminando en el cada vez oscuro pasillo subterráneo. Al momento que hacíamos ecos una luz verde se encendió, al estar cerca vimos que es una flecha apuntando para abajo.

Un foco amarillo se encendió dentro de lo que parece un ascensor, sus extrañas puertas se abrieron, ofreciéndonos entrar, un contador improvisado en el ascensor iba descendiendo a partir los quince segundos.

Ingreso dentro del ascensor, Bruno se quedo inmóvil fuera, me miraba como si perdiera algo. El contador se detuvo y sin esfuerzo encontré el único botón precionable en la pared.

-¿Vas a acompañarme? -Sin decir nada, Bruno se coloca a mi lado- ¿lo presiono?

-Si.

El ascensor tembló por completo, intente arrojarme afuera, pero las puertas metálicas que se abrieron tan lentamente y que rechinaba como si fuera a romperse, se cerraron tan rápido que si largaba la cabeza podría verme decapitado.

El descenso no pudo ser más inquietante, me repuse para cuando el descenso inicio lleno de trabas súbitas. Una música típica de ascensor nos acompaño camino al subsuelo. Música que generalmente las escucharías en edificios de Manehattan.

La sorpresa de entrar a este lugar fue incomparable: Una estructura completamente formada por maderas, acaparaba el espacio suficiente para planificar una mansión. Sin hacer esfuerzo se puede ver que en el interior hay pequeños elevadores para hacer fácil el transporte de grandes cajas de madera.

Unos unicornios hacen uso de uno de los ascensores. El metal salpicado de un liquido rojo que se derramaba de las cajas al ascensor.

El pequeño parlante por el cual sale la melodía se intensifico, parece ser una clase de señal de que alguien esta llegando. Lo rompí antes de que uno de esos unicornios lo escucharan y tuviéramos serios problemas.

Vacié dos casas con algodón para escondernos, tuve miedo de que, al abrirla, me toparía con lo que había en esa caja de los unicornios.

En todo momento Bruno no dijo palabra alguna, sus ojos apenas reflejan sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos? -pregunte con la intención de ver como toma la situación.

-Shhh tranquilízate -susurrando- si gritas nos descubren seguro.

-¿Y Lyra? ¿qué era ese liquido rojo que tienen las cajas?

-No puedo asegurartelo Bon Bon pero si sé qué no será agradable descubrirlo.

Unos trabajadores pasaron cerca nuestro, lo poco que vi de ellos es que traían protectores de oídos y cascos amarillos, cuando se fueron me puse encima de la caja de donde estábamos para poder ver una gran maquina como de esos juegos donde agarras un peluche...prefiero llamarlo así que por su nombre original (grúa con una garra mecánica industrial, lo de mecánica no estoy del todo seguro, pero si que se ve como las que nos imaginamos).

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? -pregunta Bruno, si no estuviera en su caja, tal vez podría ver sus síntomas cuando esta nervioso.

-¿Me preguntas a mi? -mi respuesta fue nerviosa con el objetivo de desesperarlo, dependiendo que conteste, ojala no entre en pánico.

-No sé -no noto pánico, pero se hace el tonto.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Es la segunda ves que preguntas eso -¡pero si fuiste tu!-...pero para responderte, tengo una idea.

-...¿Cual?

-Tenemos que escabullirnos -si, eso ya lo sé- y ver si vemos a Cristian y Lyra -eso también, por lo menos te acuerdas de Lyra.

-Lyra es la mejor ocultándose -solté estas palabras sin medirme. Mi entusiasmo hacia Lyra me gano.

-Pues nos toca.

Bruno se junta conmigo para así movernos, por accidente choque con una caja.

-Bruno, creo que auch -choco con una caja- ups perdón señor.

-Yo -la Otra Caja habla- no hay problema señorita.

 **Tercera persona.**

La otra caja pasa por su lado y Bon Bon sigue a Bruno mientras hablan sobre como rescatar (de ser necesario) a Lyra y Cristian.

-Muy bien...de hecho ¿qué hacemos aquí? mierda que paro repitiendo esa pregunta.

-Encontrar a Lyra y tu amigo, por eso estamos aquí.

-Si cierto.

 **Ojos de Bon Bon.**

Deambulo mis ojos por el paisaje maquinario de esta zona organizada y oculta: Tres plataformas, dos finalizadas y una por completar, unos ponis obreros. Cansados.

Puedo pensar en dos cosas: Explotación laboral o qué están llegando al final del turno.

Nunca los vi a ellos, aun así no es algo que debería de ocultarlo a Bruno. Él podría descubrir algo.

-¿Quién es ese poni? -le pregunto.

-¿Quién? veo muchos ponis.

-Esos que están encima de las plataformas. La más alta. Si esfuerzas tus ojos veras a uno negro, dime que ves desde tu lugar.

Bruno hace esfuerzo por identificarlos: El poni rojo es una realidad, los que no pude distinguir eran dos más, en trajes, que no muchos ponis se pueden dar gusto.

Hablaron, se observaron y dieron sus cascos para continuar de lo que parece un tour para negocios.

Por otro lado...

 **Varios minutos antes...**

 **Ojos de Cristian.**

-¡LYRA! ¿por qué tardas tanto?

-Perdón Cristian -se disculpa Lyra- es que me choque con otra caja parlante y bueno...

-¡Está autopista de cajas, cada vez peor!

Entramos por la Mansión de Madera. Un guardia quieto en una puerta interior, cansado, sus ojos tomaron un tono más oscuro que su pelaje general. Quién sabe cuanto tiempo no duerme o cuantas horas trabajo para estar apoyado allí.

Empujo al poni que ni siquiera grito, se atraganto con su saliva, Lyra con su magia lo estrello contra la pared. No tome importancia al ver que lo dejo al suelo con algo de compasión.

-Lyra, en verdad ¿los ponis son así? me refiero a vos con tu magia...¡los estrellas contra la pared y chau pelea!

-Más o menos...poseo "cierto" nivel de control de magia.

-Bien por vos -dice Cristian entretanto revisa al guardia- nomas espero que tu cierto nivel no haya sido por practicar para capturar humanos.

-Jejeje -la unicornio ríe apenada, Cristian rodea ek cinturón puesto a su cadera.

-Muy bien Lyra en verdad agradezco que hayas querido ayudarme -hace amagues con el bastón- no sé porque me ofrecí en realidad. Estoy cansado de algo y solo quiero desquitarme con seres que no tienen relación alguna con lo que me paso antes -Cristian dando las razones más estúpidas para lastimar a seres ajenos a sus problemas recientes.

-Mejor guárdate el discurso Cris, es hora.

-¿Hora de qué?...verdad, por poco me pongo sentimental...

Agarro el garrote (eso rimo XD SE MERECE UN REMIX /o.o/)

La tensión se siente en el aire junto a Lyra vemos a un poni rojo con la melena del mismo color pero más suave con puntas de color negro hablando con unos ponis de traje que los haría ver tiernos de no ser porque uno se parece a slenderman y otro esta completamente ajeno a expresiones más que encantarse por todo lo que escucha. Lyra menciona haber oído la palabra ´grifo´ en la conversación de ellos dos ¿como pudo oírlos si están a varios metros de altura y distancia de nosotros? no tengo idea pero lo escucho. Esto me da mala espina.

 **Tercera Persona.**

-Oigan -detiene la conversación el poni rojo- váyanse de aquí.

-Espero cumplas tu palabra -llega a decir secamente el poni parecido a slenderman- tenemos muchos hambrientos por allí pidiendo su alimento prohibido.

-No se hagan problema -contesta nervioso el Poni Rojo sacudiendo sus cascos- ¡Otup de Niven siempre cumple sus promesas! -esto lo dijo equilibrándose en dos patas mientras lo dijo a viva voz para regresar inquieto- ahora lárguense...tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara pronto, pero debo mantener la seguridad de ustedes dos maricones con traje.

-Grábate los contratos, Puto de Niven.

-Vete a la mierda maricona con traje -con tono serio- en serio Tihs y tu acompañante con cual no sé NI me importa tu nombre ya salgan a la concha de su hermana.

-Cumple -contesta slenderponi quien se llama Tihs.

Los ponis con traje empiezan a marcharse, hasta que el acompañante se detiene para decir.

-¡Mas te vale! ¡EH!

-¡No te copies acompañante! lo que digo al instante tiene copyright ¡me debes veintinco bist por derechos de autor!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Me debes cinco mas! jajaja con cada palabra que dices me vuelves más rico.

 **-¡YA SALGAN!** -Grita Otup desde su posición, harto de oírlos detenidos.

Los unicornios se teletransportaron hacia el ascensor -por donde vinieron Bruno, Bon Bon, Lyra y Cristian.

-Se esta pasando ¿no crees?

-Deja a ese imbécil, en total no le queda mucho -contesta Tihs.

Al apretar el botón para subir. Sin explicación el ascensor inicio su ascenso sin problema alguno. Para ellos, nunca los tuvo.

Otup agarro un altavoz y con el decía unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible, los intrusos no llegaron a entender nada hasta que señalo a Cristian y Lyra -ocultos detrás de unas cajas- recién ahí comprendieron de golpe lo que quería decir. Trabajadores que estaban por el lugar dejaron sus AGOTADORES TRABAJOS para echarle caza a los dos intrusos descubiertos.

-Nos vieron -dijo el humano mientras se echaba para atrás de su escondite, Lyra tuvo que darse la vuelta para decirle.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! -desesperada, entro en pánico. Los ponis se empiezan a acercar con pesadez.

-¡Golpear a los malos!

Los ponis terrenales y pegasos fueron contra el dúo, pero estos no se dejaran vencer tan fácil...mientras los ponis los rodearon poniendo algo de suspenso entre todos.

-Muy bien...nos superan por números...no, no muy bien -chillo Lyra.

-Eso esta más que claro ¡pero! tenemos una ventaja.

-¿Cual?

-Ellos, míralos -Lyra los mira- lo que sus rostros expresan, están más cansados que una mula.

-¡OYE! -se queja una mula.

-Sin ofender, bueno como te decía: ¡Están mas cansados que la mierda!, ahí tienes tus ventajas,COFT ¡hijo le puta!

Un poni vino contra Cristian, este por puro reflejo le dio una patada deteniéndolo en el acto.

El poni al caer al suelo se golpeo los cascos, intento pararse pero esta tan cansado que no quiso continuar más que eso. Ahí se quedo nomas, aparentando que Cristian lo dejo fuera batalla con una sola patada, pero no es más que apariencia ¿quién sabe cuantos horas trabajaron antes de la llegada de ellos?

Los demás miraron con una mueca de odio y cansancio a los dos, unos estaban ya lagrimeando, el contorno de sus ojos esta todo rojo.

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo contra los dos.

 **Mientras tanto (¿)en el Castillito de Cristal...de Ponyville(?).**

-No puedo creer como es que tu idea ha funcionado -alaga Twilight alegre en su interior- Pinkie Pie.

-Gracias Twilight.

-Shhh -Applejack se coloca entre ellas- se acerca alguien.

Los cascos de las yeguas siguieron inconscientemente los pasos de los humanos y ponis. Conseguir la ubicación y entrar al almacén subterráneo estuvo lleno de tropiezos, nada que no puedan resolver. Nadie sospecho SIQUIERA que era la princesa Twilight y sus amigas ¿la razón?: Tenían esos anteojos con nariz exagerada y bigote.

-¡Eso Pinkie! -dijo la poni rosa en su mente- **(fuck yeaaaaa pinkie pie SAPEEEEE!).**

-Que bueno que traje mi mascara personalizada, comparado con los suyos: Marcos negros y plástico simulando ser cristales de lentes -sus lentes con bigote es igual al de las demás con lo pequeña diferencia que tiene brillitos y el bigote esta peinado...XD).

-Bueno chicas -Rainbow se coloca delante de ellas- este lugar en verdad es impresionante...no tanto como yo, claro.

La pegaso cían se queda volando en el aire mientras las demás cambian miradas.

-Rainbow Dash ¿te estas dando cuenta que esta comparando un LUGAR con VOS?

-En realidad -se avergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que acabo de decir- ¿como hacemos para detener esto?

-Que bien que preguntas -dijo emocionada la alicornio- ¡este es el plan!

Un poni aparece atrás de Rainbow y Twilight, poniendo un casco detrás de la pegaso, la baja al suelo. Ambas estaban a un movimiento de atacar al repentino corcel de no ser por el tono de sus palabras.

-¡Holaa Hernesto! -grito alegre mientras tenia su rostro apuntando a Dash sin mirarla al tener los ojos cerrados- no esperaba verte ¡AMIGOO! -su voz reflejaba fácilmente un esfuerzo por ocultar su cansancio.

-¡¿Hernesto?! -molesta, recién abandona la fuerza que estaba acumulando en su casco izquierdo.

Twilight mira a Rainbow Dash avisándole con la mirada que le siga la corriente.

-¿Si? ¡SI! -da una falsa carcajada- ¡cierto, soy Hernesto!

-Hernesto ya envié a los cachorros por las fronteras de Equestria -Fluttershy se interesara en esto.

-¡¿CACHORROS?!

-Si -reafirma- no hubo ni un problema ¿no crees que deben de mejorar un poco mas la seguridad del lugar si quieren detenernos, verdad? jajaja qué estoy diciendo! -se apoya con más fuerza sobre Rainbow mientras estira su pata libre al aire a la vez que grita con total confianza- ¡nunca nos superaran!

Twilight y Applejack se ofendieron con esto, cuando estaban por marchar hacia él, Rainbow se interpone mientras mira al obrero.

-Realmente es asombroso lo que cuentas -sonríe- pero tengo que seguir con mi amiga-os -casi dice amigas, entonces ojala no se haya dado cuenta de este error.

-Hernesto, que suerte que hayas llegado de tu viaje a la tierras de los Grifos un día antes -ríe forzosamente.

-Si.

-¿Como va el negocio de la carne por allá?

-¡Más que -se queda paralizada un segundo, continua- excelente! **(¿CARNE? ¡¿EN QUÉ NOS METIMOS?!).**

-Hernesto ten buenas noches -se separa al fin- espero que mis familiares estén bien por donde están -puso sus cascos a su pecho, esto lo dijo con un aire de esperanza- es una pena lo que hago...esto... por ellos -parpadea tres veces para volver a mirar a Rainbow/Hernesto avergonzado- ¡bueno chau!

Rainbow se quedo medio estupefacta al oír la palabra carne...el resto no llego a interesarle.

Al marcharse el poni la pegaso estalla en un segundo.

-¡¿Oyeron chicas?!

-Si -contesta Twilight, entonces la pegaso le suelta los cachetes- debemos de informarle a la Princesa - escucho un gran grito de batalla no muy lejos de donde estaban...eran ¡¿CRISTIAN Y LYRA?!

-Cristian -pregunta rápido la granjera- ¿donde?

-¡A.J! ¡Mira, por allá!

-Los veo -dijo Fluttershy, juntando sus cascos, Pinkie a su lado usaba unos binoculares de globos.

Twilight los descubrió , codo a codo junto a Lyra contra los ponis y pegasos con las energías bajas, al fondo se logra ver a ponis que ni siquiera abandonaron su puestos.

Al estar distraída, la Princesa no noto que de arriba se le estaba por caer un pequeño barril de madera. Impacto contra su cuerno, de la impresión soltó un hechizo de defensa que solo consigue reventar el barril, dentro de el conservaba un liquido verdoso y mal oliente.

Rainbow cubrió a Rarity y Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie se cuidaron solas.

-Twilight -se acerca Rarity pero se detuvo al casi pisar el liquido restante del suelo- ¿te encuentras bien?

La alicornio divago su mirada por las de las demás, Pinkie sale de las cajas. Applejack se acerca junto a Twilight.

-¿Cuantos cascos ves? -mostrando un casco para ver que tan bien esta.

-¿Cu-cuatro? -respondió la Princesa.

-¿Cuatro? no bromees Caramelo -mira a las demás- No se encuentra bien.

Twilight sacude su cabeza retirando casi todo esa cosa pegajosa aunque no lo de su cuerno, intento realizar un hechizo sin embargo el liquido verde le impidió hacerlo.

Todas se fueron a un lugar seguro. Al sacudir sus cabezas y cubrirse del liquido desvelo su verdadera identidad (no eran un problema difícil descubrirla, pero esas mascaras absurdas eran el hilo que las mantenía seguras). Tres pegasos guardias fueron las primeras en ir tras ellas, que no demuestran ser obreros puestos a pelear sino realmente **guardias GUARDIAS** hechos y derechos para la seguridad.

Bruno y Bon Bon buscaban poder encontrar una forma de inmovilizar a la distancia a todos lo ponis que atacaban a Cristian y Lyra.

Cristian arranca el casco de un obrero, los broches le lastimaron la nariz al equino, seguido de eso estrello la cabeza del obrero contra el suelo para golpearlo apenas dos veces con el casco antes de que lo empujen.

Tres pegasos que intentaron ir en picada directo contra los dos fueron frustrados por la magia de la unicornio. El humano al sacarles un garrote le escupieron el rostro. Un grupo más débil pero numeroso estaba por acecharlos, Lyra evito esto al arrojarlos el pequeño grupo de pegasos.

Su coordinación continuaría hasta terminar con ellos pero agotaran sus fuerzas. "Ya golpeé suficiente, esto no es divertido" dijo

Cristian sujetando la parte baja de su torso, se reía del cansancio, por su parte Lyra su magia iba chispeando, los enemigos que sujetaba era cada vez más difícil y los perdía en el aire. Se protegieron dentro de un montón de herramientas y bajo de un techo que evitaría los ataques en picada de los pegasos.

-¿Como estas? -pregunta el humano.

-Bien ¿y vos?

-Estoy hecho mierda -replica.

Un pegaso negro se tumbo sobre Cristian. El pegaso rebuscaba entre un bolso en su espalda, desenfunda una daga, y Cristian también busca algo con lo que poder evitar hacer sangrar sus nudillos.

Chocaron sus armas, el humano se protege con una madera. El poni casi parte la madera. Lyra volvió a intervenir al darle un palazo en la nuca del agresor.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Ya te debo tres! -contesto el humano peli-negro- ¡sácame a este peinado de hacha de encima! -el poni tenia su cabello muy parecido a un hacha blanca y roja.

Una tercera parte de los ponis fueron vencidos. Exhaustos se agruparon para atenderse y los que se lo tomaron personal que le hayan golpeado, agarraba un garrote para ir por la revancha (si los encontraban y no se quedaban paralizados al hacerlo).

Las seis amigas están siendo escudriñadas y acechadas por los que al no encontrarse contra los que atacaron primeramente se iban directo a lo que para ellos tenia señal de "intruso".

-Chicas -hablaba Twilight, mirando por donde peleaban Cristian y Lyra, huyendo sin destino aparente- ya sé que están cansadas pero-

Recibieron miles de golpes en otras tantas ocasiones, pero algo violento e intencional como el ataque a Twilight por un golpe de maza en su rostro la noqueo en el acto (milagro que no le haya roto el cráneo y que muriera ¿lógica MLP?). Applejack, Raimbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity vieron eso muy lento.

Las dos yeguas más guerreras y que de entre todas serian la que máaaas o menos se las puede tomar de forma sería: Applejack y Rainbow Dash gritaron enfurecidas.

Las dos atacan al poni consumidas por la ira que les provoco ver a Twilight ser lastimada brutalmente por ese pegaso.

Applejack le dio una de sus clásicas patadas, el cuerpo del atacante viajo por el aire como trapo hasta que Rainbow le espero en la otra punta, dándole ahí un gran impulso que lo envió a los aires por unos instantes para que en el punto de caída, las dos le recibieran con un golpe parejo para mandarlo a un conjunto de cajas de maderas para romperlas en el acto!

-¡TWILIGHT TWILIGHT! ¡¿me oyes?! ¡TWILIGHT!

-Twilight por favor responde -Fluttershy se coloca a su lado- ¿Twilight?

Pinkie pie lagrimeando también se asoma, abrazando su crin mientras ve a su amiga herida. La preocupación de las demás le hace pensar lo peor aunque ella no quisiera.

-Twilight por favor logra respondernos...sigue con nosotros -insiste la rosa.

-Twilight dinos algo - Fluttershy también rompe a llorar- ¡por favor!

La alicornio con un gran esfuerzo logro apenas mover los labios.

-H'y 'guien ás tedes...

Pinkie embiste a las demás para ser la primera en escuchar a Twilight.

-¿Que dijiste? por favor repite -sonandoce la naris con algo de alegria.

-Ha al atr...us!

-¿Qué? -pregunta Rarity.

-¡HAY ALGUIEN ATRÁS DE USTEDES!

Twilight se abrió paso tras de sus amigas y con sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, seco y rompió el curioso liquido que negaba su magia, al hacerlo libero un rayo capaz de expulsar al pegaso lejos terminando inconsciente tras chocar con una maquina que usaban los ponis terrenales. Luego de eso Twilight dio un gran grito para poder desmallarse sabiendo que sus amigas están a salvo...Por el momento.

-Twilight n-nos protegiste -dijo Applejack. Estuvimos tan concentradas en ti que no pudimos ver el peligro.

Raimbow Dash conteniendo las lagrimas, dice:

-Déjenla encima mio, yo me pondré cerca de esas cajas. Applejack, Pinkie ustedes deben protegernos...no queremos que nadie le lastime a Twilight. Fluttershy ayúdame a cuidarla, Rarity vigila que nadie nos tome por sorpresa.

Rainbow Dash proyectaba seriedad, una seriedad tipo Chuck Norris que ni dan ganas de hablarle...

Contra toda impresión estos ponis atacaron sin mediar palabras y quien las tiene esta ausente. El enfrentamiento en la que lo primero que hicieron fue usar la violencia es porque algo malo esta haciendo ¿pero qué exactamente? Rainbow se propuso llegar a la verdad antes que nada. Ahora sumergidas en un enfrentamiento por resistir o ganar.

Nos concentramos tanto en esto que parece que el tema inicial del porque llegaron aquí esta inexistente.

Ya es tarde para volver.

A la altura y utilizando un altavoz, el aparente encargado de esta instalación da exigencias.

-Hola amigo simio peludo que esta rasurado -inicia desde altura- si quieres terminar con esto ven a la plataforma donde tu estas debajo.

Si no dijera ese último detalle, nos confundiríamos con cual de los dos se refiere. Siendo referido, Cristian escucha con atención.

-Una pelea mano a pezuña ¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR! -vocifera, provocando perturbación en el sonido- SI NO VIENES AHORA...DESPÍDETE, PONDRÉ EL BOTÓN DE AUTO-DESTRUCCIÓN tu eliges tic-tac-toc simio tic-tac-toc.

-Para mi que este lugar costo un dineral y el pelotudo lo volara por nosotros...muy bien Lyra, esto termina ahora! (No tengo una puta razón realmente convincente para hacerle caso ¡qué destruya el lugar! ese es un objetivo a cumplir. Por la conveniencia argumental le haré caso).

Ya no hay casi enemigo que quiera hacerles frente, fueron casi todos derrotados por los intrusos.

-Los que puedan continuar, vuelvan a sus puestos. Los que no, lárguense de aquí y vuelvan en dos días -dijo la voz, Rainbow intento llegar a la voz, pero no encontraba la ubicación para pelear.

-Y yo ¿que hago? -pregunta Lyra.

-Creo que eh visto cierta poni que conoces -Cristian sonríe.

Bruno y Bon Bon estaban escalando hacia una gran demoledora. Lyra disimulo su desesperación.

 **-Ojos de Bruno-**

-¿Te habla a ti? -pregunta Bon Bon a Bruno, deteniéndose para mirar al humano que va debajo de ella.

-Es muy probable (no, de hecho no) -Respondió seguro y dijo la verdad en su mente.

-¿Estas seguro de ir? -vuelve a preguntar Bon Bon.

-Puede ser, tal cosa tu quédate aquí...esta maquina podrá ayudarnos.

-Pero ¿y Lyra?

-Mira más lejos -señala Bruno, al hacerlo pone más fuerza en su brazo- ahí esta tu poni, por la que tanto andabas preocupada.

-Bien -Bon Bon con voz fría y directa contesta- yo continuare escalando.

Cuando llegaron (Cristian y Lyra) a la plataforma donde fueron esta completamente vacía, pero no en vano Cristian y Bruno se re-encontraron.

El peli-largo exhausto se acerca alegre.

-¡Qué paso, Bruno!

-Nada guacho -responde Bruno- ¿todo blem?

-Mas o menos -Cristian se acercaba con los brazos abiertos, se acercaba sonriente- tenias que ver la tremenda caga-.

De lo alto salto un corcel rojo con pelaje igual al color de su melena con las puntas negras...es Otup.

Emergió de una gran altura dando un grito de batalla. Rompe el suelo entre Cristian y Bruno.

El factor sorpresa fue efectivo, se giro a Bruno cargando sus cascos delanteros, Bruno intenta sacar su arma, de ver tenido un segundo más hubiera apuntando pero el accionar de Otup llego antes golpeando al plexo (boca del estomago) del humano. Bruno suelta todo su aire por el golpe; Al inicio reflejaba que solo lo iba a apartarse unos pasos pero su cuerpo no absorbió de todo el golpe, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Bruno ya estaba alejado varios metros, retorciéndose en el aire de forma exagerada. Rueda por el suelo de la otra plataforma hasta golpearse con una pared metálica, quedo queriendo ayudar a los demás pero solo escupe mucha saliva, el choque y golpazo sigue dando mucho sufrimiento.

El increíble agresor puso los ojos sobre Lyra cuando ella quiso envolverlo, él de dio un golpecito a su cuerno desconcentrandola. Otup expulso a Lyra de un golpe recargado al torso sin siquiera darle tiempo de bramar.

Seguro de que solo queda uno, se arreglo el cabello que le cubría un ojo para poder tener en vista a su siguiente victima, tardando tres segundos en seleccionar un punto de ataque, Cristian termino por esquivar a penas rozándole el buzo, hizo provecho de tener muy cerca al agresor en la pose más vulnerable que tuvo desde que les ataco para darle una patada.

Cristian del nerviosismo tomo un poco de impulso arrojándolo al suelo y le dio otra patada en la espalda, el miedo continua. Inexpicablemente con cada ataque realizado por Cristian no lo vuelve más confiado sino más nervioso y asustado, no quiere pensar en la represalia cuando se recupere, nos referimos al poni que venció de un golpe a Bruno y Lyra, quien con su magia lo hubiera vencido.

Nervioso pero impávido, intenta alejarse cuando cae al suelo, viéndose indefenso en esa situación el temor le toma de los pies, sin ponerse de pie continuo alejándose, se puso de pie y luego en guardia, una posición insegura, frágil, pura apariencia y vulnerable.

Se levanto tembloroso algo confundido de no poder aun analizar lo que paso ya que de la sorpresa quedo en estado de shock! el poni rojo le miro. Cristian desvió su mirada de los ojos del corcel, al verle a los ojos pudo ver todo lo que no tenia: Seguridad, confianza y control (ningún obrero mostró esto, ni siquiera los mismos guardias que aun teniendo un entrenamiento, no mostraban esto con su presencia). Otup estaba por acercarse, Cristian lo mira a los ojos deteniendo al poni, si no lo mira demuestra más inseguridad, funciono apenas, el poni rojo pudo interpretar las sensaciones de Cristian, hasta lo que el mismo humano no sabe que corre en él: Arrojo. El asustado humano pudo notar en la sonrisa del poni intenciones tenebrosas...

-Mmmh jajaja ¡en serio! ¡¿a esta **cagada** me tengo que enfrentar?!

-¡Cagada tu mamáaa! -insulto de último segundo por Cristian.

-Eso dicen las ÑINAS!

* * *

TERMINAMOS EL INICIO DE 10 CAPÍTULOS REMAKEADOS! Acabare bien esto dando el capítulo que termina con este problema repentino para los ponis y humanos, bueno, para almenos terminar este Arco completamente improvisado en el 2015 pero que sin embargo terminaría por tener ser parte importante de la columna argumental del fic.

¿Qué dicen, lo continuo o a la mierda el remake del fic?

Si quieres que lo continué, muestra tu emoción en los review y también si ves aspectos cuestionables, házmelo saber para así corregirlos.

 **Tengo redes sociales en:**

 **Youtube (resultados finales de trabajos en formato Audiovisual):**

 **Alltheworldbrony.F**

 **DevianArt:**

 **Alltheworldbrony.F**

 **Facebook (comentarios y aspectos de vídeos, también donde probablemente si no pasas todo el día en fanfiction, te puedes enterar ahí desde tu cuenta secundaria de facebook brony xD):**

 **"Travesia en Equestria".**

 **Esta clase de spam la haré solo una vez cada 10 capítulos para que no sea tan tedioso ni molesto.**

 **Un capítulo más largo vendra pronto y decisiones de formato que ustedes podran decidir.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	11. Presentación Publica

Capitulo 11:Presentación pública

-Me estás enojado, Simio.

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, miró a Bruno inmovilizado.

-Bruno...¡Lyra! -me dirijo hacia el lado donde cayo- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!  
-Oye oye oye...respira y exhala, respira y exhala...aaah que relajante -rie de manera placentera- oye eso deberías hacer vos antes de comenzar una pelea.  
-JODETE.  
-No te creas que por poder esquivar mi ataque y darme dos pataditas eres el mas fuerte del mundo, solo lo hiciste porque cuando ataque a tu amigo y a la otra dedujiste que te iba a tocar, era obvio, además te di tres segundo para que pudieras captarlo -Otup sonríe- de seguro si te atacaba primero, tu amigo o la poni estarían en tu lugar ahora mismo.  
-¡Ya BASTA!

Tercera persona.

Cristian fue contra Utop intentando darle una patada, el poni lo bloqueo, Cristian logra acercarse para acertar tres puñetazos. Otup lo aleja de un cabezazo distanciando.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!  
-¿En serio? ¿tu crees que eso me hizo algún daño severo? -escupe saliva- los ponis podemos resistir muchas cosas: Mueble, pesas y hasta CAJAS FUERTES! y aun asi como máximo, nos dejan en los hospitales!  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Tus-golpes-no-me hacen ni mierda!

Cristian recibe un golpe fulminante de Otup, sus brazos y piernas se estiraron delante, sobre Otup mientras se elevaba.

-¡Aja, Otup tiene la ventaja!

Se aferró al cabello de Otup mientras el golpe aun lo mantiene al aire como una rafaga de un violento viento.

Enroscando sus manos logró resistir lo que quedaba del golpe.

-Aaarght! -rabieta Otup del dolor de que le estiren el cabello.

Cayo de rodillas con las manos apretando el cabello arrancado de Otup. Al ver su cabello en las manos del ser, corre hacia el.

Golpeo con sus cascos delanteros, un golpe 'despacio' directo a Cristian devolviendolo a Cristian.

Dejando que se ponga de pie, Cristian se tambaleo pensando en su siguiente ataque, Otup analizaba su cuerpo, un contrincante que nunca había visto.

Término por intentar darle una patada pero Otup no es tonto como para caer dos veces al mismo truco. Volvió a bloquear el ataque y antes de que Cristian vuelva a darle un puñetazo le toma la pierna y lo llevó más adelante siempre haciéndole caer al suelo, devuelta se levantó le dio un golpe, otro más.

La rabia adrenalina de Cristian lo hizo volver de pie.

Acuérdate que tus golpes me hacen reir! -recordó Cristian.

Cristian aprovecha su altura para atacar a patadas rápidas y cortas a Otup. Se abalanza sobre el y cuando estaba por darle un puñetazo, se detuvo para poner sus dedos en V y picarle los ojos al poni, produciendo dolores en sus ojos.

Otup lo agarra y lo manda adelante, el único movimiento automático de Cristian es que en el aire se las arregle para rodar y bajar los daños del impacto. Una vez recuperado ve como Otup, quieto, se queja de sus ojos.

-Respira y exhala, respira y exhala -en su dolor Cristian se burla.  
-¡Eso es una mierda! ¡fault! ¡falta carajo! -Otup se frota los ojos, los abre demostrando una irritación severa, exagerada-  
¡Arbitro comprado! -continúa con sus quejas de apasionado seguidor del deporte.

Sirviéndose de la ceguera que consiguió gracias al truco barato, Cristian arrebata con una pata directo en las partes que 'no tiene'. Otup ataca desesperado, Cristian con solo dar un paso atrás deja sin blanco a las embestidas.

Los golpes de Otup perturban el aire, en un breve tiempo pierden lo que las hacía temibles. Cristian le da un rodillazo una vez exhausto el poni. ¡Le dio otro más!

Viendo que sus extremidades empiezan a dolerle, toma distancia del corcel. Sus ojos se nublan, entonces para calmarse, el humano nuevamente respira y exhala.

-Gracias por el consejo -agradece el humano.  
-¡DOS PODEMOS JUGAR EL MISMO JUEGO!

Otup golpe las CANICAS SAGRADAS de Cristian, este se arrodilla y luego se tira al piso.

-C-como -gime Cristian- eres tan rápido -ni tiempo tuvo para enojarse de no estar tomando en serio la pelea.  
-YA ¡YA ME CANSE DE JUEGOS! que tal si -dice Otup- como ahora estás en el suelo ¿te rompo las piernas?

Cristian siente un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda perturbado por la idea de tenerlas rotas. Un sudor frío recorre su frente al ver que Otup se levanta en dos patas preparándose para cumplir sus palabras.

-¡NOOOooo!  
-Diste una buena pelea.

Al punto en que Otup estaba por descender sus patas, un sacudón ocurre de donde ellos están.

-Eh ¿y eso?  
-¡TOMA!

Cristian vuelve a golpear los testículos (no visibles) del corcel.

-Mierda -Otup se sujeta el único punto en donde demuestra un dolor verdadero- YA USASTE MUCHAS VECES ESE MOVIMIENTO!  
-¡Y aun asi sigue funcionando! ¡wuuuoooo!

Otro sacudón ocurre y lugar donde estaban parados tiembla, PARA DE MOVERSE 3 SEGUNDOS...otro sacudón ocurre y el lugar donde estaban pisando se empieza a inclinar para atrás...

-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Una carrera igualada afrontan ellos: Una carrera contra la muerte. La plataforma se inclina de manera lenta permitiendo a Cristian y Otup huir de lo que los amenazaba.

En el transcurso Cristian agarró su buzo, no sabe porqué se permitió hacerlo o también porque dijo "SALGAMOS" en medio del peligro. Inexplicablemente se preocupa por lo tonto y ni de alguna manera, no quiere la muerte del otro.

Cuando estaban por llegar, Cristian llegó a visualizar algo extraño, ajeno a la pelea.

Se salvaron gracias a la otra plataforma más pequeña que no estaba a más de dos metros.

El humano rodó sobre una superficie 'no plana' lastimando el cuerpo en general. Otup por otro lado terminó en una plana y suave cama de vigas metálicas.

Cristian tarda en sostenerse sobre sus brazos, mira a Otup.

-¿LO PONYS RESISTEN TODO? -mirando a Otup sufrir- ¿no?  
-Aaah...la concha de tu hermana -Otup dijo en voz baja mientras se retorcía- jajaja claro, chistosito del orto.  
-Calmate un poco, para solo fue una broma ¡che!

Otup mira de reojo a Cristian, no haciendo tanto caso como a su dolor que simula lo mejor que puede.

-Acuerdate que te quise romper las piernas chimpase rasurado!  
-NO ME LLAMES CHIMPASE...p-pony parlante!  
-¡¿Poni parlante?! mira quien habla... tu -Otup busca en su repertorio de insultos ingeniosos- simio parlante!  
-¡Te copiatas! -se queja Cristian, mientras aun esta recuperando su cuerpo de la caida, inflando los cachetes mientras vuelve a intentar por quinta vez volverse a poner de pie.

Se escuchan aun las ganas de continuar la pelea a puño y casco de los dos adversarios que no pueden agarrarse por sus dolores, aunque de todas formas no evita que se lastimen o odien utilizando las palabras.

-¡Tu te copiaste muchos de mis movimientos! -vocifera Otup.  
-¿Quieres continuar? -Cristian levanta la mitad de su cuerpo, aunque se recuesta de un lado mientras expresa su dolor estirando su brazo.  
-¡Veremos quien es el mejor! -Otup se para pero cae, su pelo de rockero le tapa toda la cabeza- solo uno saldra de aqui con vida.  
-"Claaaaaro" -Cristian rodea sus ojos cuando escucho eso.

Mirando a su alrededor no hay señales de Bruno por esta plataforma, solo una parte mojada de donde terminó el humano.

-Ya estoy listo -dijo Otup tronando el cuello.  
-Prepárate -contestó Cristian levantándose al fin.

Los cansados Cristian y Otup corrieron golpeando al mismo tiempo causando un tipo de choque separándolos al mismo tiempo en una especie de epicidad estupida...

-La concha-

Los dos por el dolor, si, por el dolor vociferaban blasfemias que te harán sentir culpable de reirte.

Bruno minutos atrás.

La caída dejó sin fuerzas a Bruno, parece inconsciente, pero no, está dormido.

-¿Bruno? -lo mueven- oye Bruno -el equino le da pesuñazos despacios- ¿estas bien?  
-Eh qué -abre los ojos pero la luz repentina lo cego- ¿dónde estoy?

Nota que al frente que están Rainbow Dash y las demás...

-Rainbow -Bruno se levanta con dificultad- ¿qué hacen ustedes acá?  
-Te encontramos aquí -responde Dash.  
-¿Y Twilight? -pregunta Bruno rascándose los ojos, aún no ve que está siendo cargada por la pegaso.

Rainbow se muerde los labios antes de contestar, o mejor mostrar.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! -Bruno ve a quien le encomendó esta misión desmayada.  
-La golpearon -responde Dash mientras retomo el camino con las demás, Bruno le sigue.  
-No está segura aca, Cristian -estaba por decir algo sobre él antes de quedarse pensativo- ¡cristian! -aparta a la pegaso y a las demás para ver a su amigo que está muy concentrado en la pelea- creo que el se puede encargar, ustedes váyanse,  
Twilight esta en muy mal estado, no puede estar así mucho tiempo.

Applejack vio el bolso/mochila de Bruno y vio una botella rara.

-¿Qué?...¿qué es eso que tienes ahí, Bruno?  
-Es una botella de -interrumpido por Pinkie Pie.  
-¡¿Sidra?!  
-Sí -responde el humano- sidra.  
-Señor Bruno -Rarity se asoma- ¿me presta su botella?  
-¿Claro? -accede Bruno mientras se preguntaba porqué quiere sidra en estos momentos.

Rarity abre la botella y le da la mitad de ella a Twilight.

-Esto le servirá -dijo Rarity cuando Rainbow le dio a Twilight, ella la acomodo sobre sus patas.

Twilight toma un poco de sidra y salta nuevamente al lomo de Rainbow, se para en sus patas traseras, mientras da golpes con sus patas delanteras al aire.

-¡Yeeeja anda andale! ¡yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa juuuup! -se vuelve a desmayar.  
-¡¿WTF?! ¿qué paso aquí? -todas tenían la misma expresión que el humano- bueno dejando de lado ya tienen que irse.  
-¡Esos ponis te hicieron añicos de UN SOLO GOLPE! -se queja la Applejack.  
-Cristian no podrá vencer a ese pony solo -Si quieres te ayudamos.  
-Applejack, sé que quieres ayudarme pero creo que has tomado mucha confianza. Aun tienes que cuidar a tu amiga...  
mientras tanto busca algún escape -mira a todos lados- sabes, recuerdo ver un gran ascensor de carga que sería capaz de llevarnos de aqui de un viaje.

Applejack repiensa la situación. Nos es tan conveniente preocuparse por dos seres que conocio hace menos de una semana.

-Esta bien -se resigna al fin la granjera- no discutire contigo pero -se acerca rápido al humano para decirle- asegurense de llegar por favor.  
-No hay problema -respondió cálidamente el humano, la vuelve a mirar para gritarles con agresividad- pero YA, YA LARGUENSE...

Las yeguas se retiran, Bruno las mira irse, cuando tocan su espalda pensó que lo descubrieron esos trabajadores pero en realidad es Bon Bon.

-¿Estas bien? ¿por qué está aquí la Princesa Twilight? ¿que le paso? ¿que hacen sus amigas aquí también? ¿no te lastimaste?  
-Bon Bon si te contestara tus preguntas de seguro perderíamos tiempo -ocurre un temblor- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?  
-¡Salgamos de aquí! -dijo Bon Bon para volver atrás, al estar en una distancia bastante considerada mira atrás- ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?  
-¡Espera! tenemos que ayudar a Cristian -Si te acercas a ese poni, te volverán a noquear como hace rato. Lo vi.  
-¡¿Te acuerda de la demoledora?!  
-Si, abandone la demoledora para ayudarte.  
-¿No dices que podemos usarla para mandarle bien al carajo de ese poni?  
-¿Y por qué no usas tu cosa esa que usaste para reventar las barricadas?

Bruno ve la posibilidad de utilizar el revolver hasta que entran las posibilidades.

-No tengo buena puntería Bon Bon, además de que puedo darle a Cristian.  
-Como no pensé en eso...¿y Lyra?  
-Creo que la vi abajo ¡TIENES QUE IR A AYUDARLA! si no nos separamos, ninguno de nuestros amigos podrá salir vivo de esta.  
-Hare caso a tu orden,ero sal vivo de esta.

Bruno se queda varios segundos viéndola a los ojos hasta responder al fin.

-Lo prometo, ve y ayuda a tu amiga que lo necesita más que yo.

Bon Bon se le va de la vista, ocurre un nuevo temblor.

Mira abajo de la plataforma donde estaban Cristian y el poni terrenal, un ser no muy identificable colocaba cosas en las columnas, estas cosas provocan los temblores.

Cuando Bruno baja de la plataforma que lo recibió. En el camino vio a los ponis cansados, para evitar ataques se concentró en ser discreto y veloz.

-¡Así nunca voy a llegar! el lugar está como a trecientos metros de aquí! ¿qué es eso?

El humano ve un vehículo que se usan para cargar cajas. En el mando, presiono botones y palancas provocando que el vehículo marche.

-¡CAMINANDO VOY MÁS RÁPIDO QUE ESTE PEDAZO DE PORONGA MECÁNICA! ¡CARAJO!

La ira provocada por la desilusión que tenía al ver lo lento que iba la máquina, golpea un botón muy grande del tamaño de una pezuña, al presionar la máquina se movió a una velocidad muy sorprendente superando las expectativas, por no saber manipular la máquina terminó chocando con todas las cajas y vigas que se le ponían de frente,luego de un minuto ocurrió un tercer sacudón que revienta una de las cuatro columnas de la plataforma, el vehículo choca con una montaña de cajas que se le cayeron encima que la dejó fuera de funcionamiento,tras el humano la sombra titánica de la plataforma sobre él le hace no querer estar allí.

-Ca ra jo -quedó anonadado con la escena, la columna flotante no tardó en llevarse a las demás, retorciéndose lentamente,

Bruno sale rápido de la inservible máquina corriendo por su vida, cuando la plataforma empezó a tocar suelo, parecía que se clavaran las columnas que no tardaron en llevarse consigo la tierra, las máquinas y todo lo que tenía a su paso.

El horrible sonido del metal despedazarse hace que Bruno se tape los oídos.

Una tormenta de polvo y suciedad impulsan hacia adelante a Bruno arrastrándolo por el suelo.  
Ahora debe irse del área irrespirable.

Por otro lado, las seis yeguas...

A mitad del rumbo hacia el ascensor por donde vinieron vieron que de arriba iba descendiendo a gran velocidad el ascensor, los frenos no andaban. Un hongo de polvo, trozos de madera y piezas metálicas dieron el aviso que por ahí no volverán.

-¡¿Ahora que hacemos?! -dijo Rarity- que suerte que no estábamos ahí.  
-Bruno dijo algo sobre la plataforma que transporta cajas...  
-¿No es esa?  
-Rainbow Dash...  
-Vamos...tuvimos suerte de que twilight se 'mejore'...no podemos ir volando con Twilight desmayada no me es ¡fácil tomar decisiones!  
-Ehm...Raimbow puedes acordarte de tu entrenamiento de los woonderbolts. No lo olvides.

La pegaso cian se detiene, cierra sus ojos en una expresión de concentración, los abre cuando cambia de rumbo pasando al lado de las demás.

-Estoy lista, p-podemos seguir.

Rumbo al ascensor industrial pasaron al lado de construcciones de madera, un área considerablemente ancha como una calle de Manehathan.

Las desviaciones se vieron enteramente cerradas, el escape por cielo se vio obstruido por mantas a una altura de cinco metros.

Obviamente algo va mal.

Un poni surgió de unos escombros, herido y sucio se subió a una máquina retroexcavadora, haciendo un uso amenazador de la maquinaria.

-¡Ustedes arruinaron TODO! -decía el pegaso herido, moviendo las palancas de aquí para allá de un forma que parece que lo hace al azar pero en realidad son órdenes que se ven reflejadas en la máquina- ¡mueran, malditas putas!

Todas intentaron huir del lugar pero estaban atrapadas, la emboscada las tomo por sorpresa.

Todas intentan ir al ascensor que desde donde están se puede ver, lejos. Les es negada el salir debido a que una repentina caída de bigas se clave al frente suyo.

La máquina va más rápido que ellas. Rainbow intentó salir por aire pero la gruesa capa que no les deja salir. Podría hacerse cargo del poni pero la maquinaria continuaría y acabaría con las que no están capaces de poder huir (Twilight).

Rarity se puso encima en frente mirando a la máquina, Rarity corrió hacia ella para a menos de un metro encender su cuerno.

El desesperado pegaso ya podía ver las arrancadas parte de lo que el veía como una suicida.

Rarity transportó a sus amigas atras de la máquina fuera de peligro.

-Oh -Rarity mirando a sus sorprendidas amigas. Ella les mira con una sonrisa cálida les dice- saben...nunca estuve acostumbrada a hacer esa clase de hechizos y menos hacia todas ustedes -Rarity inclina su cuerpo adelante- normalmente -entrecierra los ojos-  
Twilight se hace cargo de eso -finalizó para desplomarse.

Applejack no perdió segundo, escaló por la maquinaria, parando en el momento que abrió un gran agujero en la pared. Abrió la puerta, el pegaso intentó defenderse con un martillo, la granjera elude el ataque haciendo que el ataque termine rompiendo el vidrio de la puerta.

-Hay mmmh ¿eh? NO NO! ¡POR FAVOR! NO TUVE LA INTENCIÓN DE ¿eeeh? no NO PARA para para!

La reacción de AJ fue darle una patada al poni que termina en el tablero, la máquina se detiene, luego Applejack lo envuelve con su cuerda concentrándose en hacerle un torniquete en la pata herida para que no pierda mucha sangre.

El pegaso se desmallo y Applejack fue hacia donde estaba Rarity.

-No puedo soportar esta suciedad -la modisto dijo eso indignada, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy le estaban atendiendo- ¡Applejack! -grito, se repuso y fue junto a ella- ¿estás bien?

La granjera mira a la modista, con una ligera sonrisa se acerca a ella.

-Yo debería de preguntarte eso. Que bueno que estes bien, Rarity.  
-Bueno -se resigna Rarity- estoy algo cansada...ya quiero volver e ir al spa contigo, luego ir a mi casa y comer pepinillos.  
-Tenemos que seguir -interrumpe Rainbow- Applejack ¿puedes cargar a Twilight? yo tendría que defendernos ahora. Tengo muchas faltas y...  
-Por supuesto Rainbow.  
-Cola agitada -dice Pinkie- ¿eso significa? OH!

Empujó a Fluttershy cuando una caja se le iba a caer encima.

-Gracias Pinkie -agradece Fluttershy- que bueno que tenemos tu Pinkie Sentido.  
-Pinkie -llama Dash en un tono superior- ve al frente, tu Pinkie Sentido nos podría dar un gran aventón.  
-Oki doki loki.

Las seis fueron sin apuros hacia el lugar, con Pinkie de frente no hay nada que les tome por sorpresa! ni siguiera otra emboscada...

Mientras Cristian pelea muy presionado contra Otup...

-No sé de donde sacas esa fuerza pero en verdad, duras -admite Otup.  
-Supongo que es por la estancia aquí o no tengo idea.

El humano agarra la pata de Otup para estrellarla múltiples veces contra el suelo a fin de que lo suelte.

-Ya me empiezas a ABURRIR!

Le dio un tolcaso embobando a Cristian y luego una patada haciéndole caer donde antes termino Bruno, al igual que este se quedó gimiendo de dolor pero antes logra ver el bolso/mochila de Bruno y noto una botella,se la acercó a él cuando notó que era sidra y dio una pequeña sonrisa...

-Yo siempre dije que iba a ser abstemio ...pero viendo que estoy por morir ¡¿qué más dá?!

Cristian tomó de un largo trago toda la sidra que había,como si fuera speed se levantó en seguida y dio un grito al aire.

-¡MIERDA QUE FUERTE ESTA!  
-¿Qué tomaste? -Pregunta Otup.

Cristian se quedó sin palabras fue corriendo hacia otup y le dio múltiples puñetazos, agarro un palo y se lo partió en la cabeza, cosa que le hizo retroceder!

-¿Qué tomaste? -vuelve a preguntar Otup.

El humano no respondió, se le notan los dientes, solo prosiguió a tomar velocidad con la punta del palo lo golpeó y lo tumbó al piso, una vez hay prosiguió a darle patadas sin parar hasta que a Otup se le escuchó romper una costilla, dio un gran grito sacando su VERDADERA FURIA!

Se siente una aurora roja en Otup, le agarro a cristian y lo lanzó al borde de la plataforma.

Otup intento pisarle la mano a Cristian pero el se balanceaba cambiando de mano cada vez que Otup lo intentaba arrojar de la plataforma.

-¡YA BASTA!

Levantó sus dos patas y rompió una parte del suelo causando que Cristian callera.

-¡aaAAAAAA nooooo!

Cuando empezó a caer sintió un gran terror de tan solo pensar como quedaria su cuerpo sacudiendo todo su ser de forma desesperada, obviamente sin conseguir nada más que gráficas sus últimos segundos.  
Algo lo levito de vuelta hacia la plataforma para volver a la pelea...intento ver por todos lados quien lo ayuda,cuando vio directo hacia la gran bola de hierro demoledora de edificios, ve a Bon Bon y Lyra intentando controlar la máquina junto a Bruno.

-¡AGUANTA! -grita Bruno desde lejos.  
-¡Te cubrimos la espalda, Cris! -grita Lyra desde lejos, su cuerno dejó de iluminarse. Desde allí le guiño al humano cosa indetectable a menos que traigas binoculares.

Cristian aún siguió tratando de golpear a Otup pero con más velocidad que antes, lo esquivaba todas, saca su navaja y cuando casi se lo clava a Otup este la esquiva entonces la hoja se le clava en una caja de carne dejándola cubierta de sangre la saco. Vuelve a mirar a otup...

-No podras escapar de esto!  
-¡Claroooo aaaaaAAA!

Otup empujo la caja a Cristian, el humano logró escapar de terminar entre la pared y la caja pero en verdad ya algunos efectos de la sidra se fueron y sus ojos se volvieron más claros...

-¡Ya es hora! -Otup.

1 minuto antes...

Bruno, Bon Bon y Lyra siguieron subiendo hacia la máquina tras detenerse para ayudar a Cristian.

Llegaron al fin a la cima de la gran máquina se encontraron al mando a un unicornio dormido sobre el tablero.

Se despertó cuando escucho a Bruno ingresar, al verlo lo levito con magia hacia la ventana reteniendo, se mostraba asustado pero sin perder el control.

-¡¿Qué clase de...quién eres tú?! ¿los demás? oh diantres -vio que todo el lugar está casi destruido y a sus compañeros inconscientes. oh no! oh no! OH NO! -peligrosamente llega al nerviosismo.

Bruno se mueve, tratando de liberarse

-¡Déjame!  
-¡¿Acaso tú hiciste todo eso?! ¡de-despídete bestia horrenda!

Bon Bon aparecio atras del unicornio golpeándolo contra los controles dejándolo inconsciente.

Sin el unicornio usando su magia, Bruno toma caída libre, no estando libre un segundo Lyra lo retoma.

-¡PESAS MÁS QUE CRISTIAN! -grita Lyra antes de tomar mucho aire- ¡adelgaza y evita las papas!  
-Jejeje claro uuuooohh, cuidado -Lyra lo levito adentro.

Cuando llega arriba desde lo lejos ve a Cristian en una esquina entre la pared y la caja de madera.

-¡OH NO!

Bruno abre las ventanas, y lo más rápido posible con quien sabe que idea en su cabeza se coloca sobre la bola de concreto muy cerca de él.

-¡LYRA O BON BON MANEJEN LA BOLA DIRECTO HACIA ESE PONI ROJO DE MIERDA!  
-Pe-pero no sé manejar esta...  
-¡HAZLO AHORAAAAAA!...MIERDA ¡QUÉ ALTURA!

Lyra jala de una palanca y la bola bajo de altura con Bruno encima, de alguna manera Lyra dirige a Bruno hacia la plataforma donde ocurre el enfrentamiento. ¿Quién se pensaría que el golpe final seria con una bola demoledora? Otup no lo vino ver por sus costados mientras el humano gritaba.

-¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!  
-¡¿EH?!  
-¿Pero qué cara-

La bola golpeó al corcel que demostrando una fuerza y reflejos de la concha de la lora la detuvo, Bruno salto y mira con odio a Otup.

Otup se sintió más furioso con la llegada de Bruno tanto así que recargo sus patas y mandó la bola contra los dos, Bruno y Cristian se agacharon esquivandola, Bruno desenfundo su arma y disparó cerca de una pata de Otup cosa que le dio un gran susto.  
Cristian agarro la botella vacía de sidra y se la rompió en la cabeza, Bruno advierte que la bola demoledora va de regreso con más velocidad, nuevamente los dos volvieron a agacharse excepto Otup que está fuera de sí. La bola golpeó todo su cuerpo hacia dirección de los restos de la plataforma destruida, concediendo su destino.

Cristian y bruno fueron a ver donde terminó Otup. Lo vieron terminar sobre un montón de materiales de construcción, herramientas y hierros doblados.

Quedaron vieron un momento al poni, aparentemente vencerlo era lo más importante de esta travesía, atrás suyo la bola destructora se balancea.

En la atmósfera se oye como caían cajas de maderas y como algunos ponis se despertaban con gemidos de dolor.

Cristian se da media vuelta, y en medio de las quejas de dolor, dice.

-Esto...¿termino?  
-Eso creo -respondió Bruno.

El blanco mira sus manos heridas, la piel toda roja, pegajosa de verse caído la dulce sidra.

-¿Como puede ser que nos metimos en esto? -mira a Bruno- ¿verdad?  
-Cierto -responde Bruno con el mismo tono desanimado- todo comenzó como un juego y termino como algo muy serio. Cristian ¿con qué objetivo hicimos todo esto?  
-Verdad -mira a Bruno con los ojos entrecerrados, brillosos de un ánimo repentino- ¡no joda bro! ¿cuantos desmayaste? yo 58 ponis sin exagerar.  
-Guau igual,brother yo desmaye a 69 ponis y a este boss final, ¿el boss vale diez?  
-¡Yo me partí el ojete desgarrandome el alma para que vos solo llegues a último minuto y declares verlo vencido!  
-JA claro débil puto, si estabas re perdiendo.  
-Cerra el culo la re concha de tu hermana, el te dio una patadita ¡y ya te desmayaste!  
-¡Pero me desperté!  
-¡Después de diez minutos!  
-Estas exagerando las cosas, en realidad fue menos que eso y vos lo sabes, dejando de lado eso -Bruno detiene el bullicio- ¡QUE BUENO QUE TODA ESTA AVENTURA NO NOS AFECTE PSICOLÓGICAMENTE EN CASI NADA! -dijo a todo pulmón, desde lo lejos se escuchó su declaración y es claro que más de uno habrá deducido que en realidad SI le originara secuelas psicológicas como el miedo y que SI, los dos deben de visitar a un psicologo y si no lo hacen ocurrirán cosas malas, ocurriran en serio.

-¡Al igual que el castillo! -regresa Cristian- ¡sobrevivimos a monstruos y salimos invictos! por supuesto no matamos a nadie.  
-Esos perros de madera si que eran una mierda.  
-¡Si! que venga el Servicio Animal y me agarre ESTA. O sea que ¿vos me lanzaste al pero cuando estaba por cruzar una puerta?  
-Supongo.  
-Guau -Cristian recién calma la euforia- ¿como no hablamos así de esto antes?...que coincidencia que nuestras aventuras se crucen de forma inesperada ¿no?  
-¡En serio! guau...

EN 5 MINUTOS EMPEZARÁ EL DESCUENTO PARA AUTO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE LUGAR...POR FAVOR EVACUAR LA ZONA...TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE PREPARARSE PARA IRSE DE AQUÍ...EN 5 MINUTOS -se repite el mensaje.

-Mierda -Cristian se limpia los oídos- pensé que se terminaron los mega parlantes ¿quien activó la auto destrucción? -miro a Otip.

Sorprendentemente el esta aun inconsciente en lugar...no se movió y tampoco hay un botón que haga pensar que el lo activo (en la pelea el no menciono como autodestruirá el lugar, solo que lo haría).

Lyra y Bon Bon llegan teletransportadas por unicornio...

-¡Lo vencieron! -Lyra se acerca alegre.  
-¡Lyra! -Cristian se anima- ¿estas bien?  
-Más o menos, Bon Bon me encontro y ayudó a despertar.  
-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.  
-¡Yo me encargo! -dijo Lyra.

Intento teletransportarnos a todos, pero solo nos llevo a un metro de distancia. Los humanos caen al suelo y quemados.

-¡Avisame cuando hagas eso! -dijo Cristian entredientes- ¿que paso?  
-Miren su cuerno -Bon Bon corre la melena de Lyra para ver bien su cuerno.  
-¡Sorprendente! -se asombra Lyra- mi cuerno está como brasa caliente.  
-Supongo que ya no puedes hacer hechizos -se aparta Bon Bon- ¿no?  
-Cierto...  
-¡NO TENEMOS MÁS TIEMPO QUE PERDER! -grita. Cristian.

Ojos de Cristian.

Bajamos para hallarnos con algunos ponis contra los que peleamos antes, están ayudando a sus compañeros al verme a mi , Bruno y las ponis tenían una mirada vacía de repente uno de ellos vino y me dijo.

-Ya no tenemos intención de pelear, este lugar volverá al infierno de donde salio ¡por favor les pedimos que nos ayuden a buscar una salida! este lugar es un laberinto hasta para nosotros, todas las estructuras que construimos las han destrozado y derrumbado.  
-Uhm -Cristian mira con severidad al poni- Ok.  
-¿Como puedes confiar en ellos asi nomas? -se queja Bruno,  
-Ellos nos pueden ayudar, aparte ¿quien no rogaría por su vida?  
-Los mantendré vigilados.  
-No importa ¡VAMOS!

Todos fueron directo hacia al frente pero...¿a dónde vamos?

-Espera un momento ¿como shit encontramos una salida? las salidas están bloqueadas.  
-Creo que sé.

Un poni encendió una máquina, Cristian la pone a seguir rumbo directo para que aparte objetos pesados despejando el camino.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste quedarte montando en la máquina?  
-Carajo -admite Cristian- igual no tengo idea cómo conducirla.

2:34 MINUTO ANTES DE LA ACTIVACIÓN DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN POR FAVOR EVACUAR EL ÁREA!

Encontramos la máquina detenida y pasando un gran hueco nos encontramos con Rainbow Dash y las demás dentro del ascensor industrial. Rainbow se mostraba impaciente a nuestra llegada, se alegró al vernos pero al ver que atrás a los ponis que nos acompañan quedo medio enojada. Al tomar en cuenta que una gran explosión capaz de matarnos pasará en breve, no tuvo de otra.

Al no ver lugar, los ponis tiraron las cajas que tenían escrito en nombre clave 'grifo'. Bruno los detuvo cuando quedó la última diciendo que será 'evidencia' de lo que ocurría ahí.  
Todo el lugar empezó a temblar y alguno que otro pony se iba tambaleando muy al borde del poco espacio. Entre los trabajadores y nosotros hay una distancia que sin declararla acordamos no cruzar, pero cuando una poni de los que trabajaba casi se cae y Bruno la salvó.

-CRISTIAN, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO, ¡AYUDAME!

Bruno la sostenía de una pata y yo de otra luego de un poco de esfuerzo ya la levantamos...

-Gracias -agradeció la yegua exhausta.  
-De nada -replica Bruno.  
-Mucho suspenso para mi ¿eh? jeje ¡wuuo! -tambaleo- ¿qué fue eso?

Vi por el borde del ascensor, patas de poni se colaron, al continuar trepando es ¿OTUP? intentando subirse pese a las heridas.

-¡Aaaayudenme! -exige en una aire mandón y rabioso.

Sus compañeros lo ayudaron a entrar encima de la máquina. Un silencio sepulcral colma el momento sin contar los sonidos de alerta.  
Otup me miró unos segundos directo a los ojos mientras se oía como se preparan las cosas para destruirse, yo pensaba que me iba a intentar tirar del lugar pero...no fue asi,despues de mirarme se quedó en el hechado frente a sus compañeros.

-Fuaaa, por poco pense que teniamos que pelear a muerte otra vez -todos me miraron con mala cara- ¡¿QUE?! yo solo digo lo que pienso!  
-Cristian eso ¿no te parece cliché?  
-Olvidalo...

La plataforma nos dejó dentro de un lugar oscuro, la luz que llegaba desde abajo nos dio razones para alejarnos del lugar.

Por la luz y la sensación de lo que estábamos pisando no nos hizo tardar en saber que es una granja.  
La explosión solo se sintió por el ruido bajo tierra, me quede viendo el ascensor como al quedar expuesto salía la luz del fuego y se tornaba de un naranja que solo me hace imaginar el infierno que se desató ahí abajo.

Aún es de noche...

.

-Todo esto ocurrió en ¿una noche?  
-Y aún continúa.  
-¿Saben que hora es? -preguntó Bruno.  
-Son las once y treinta y tres -responde Bon Bon.  
-Si -emite Bruno- aún queda tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo para que? -pregunta Lyra.  
-Twilight dijo que hoy va a ser la presentación -responde Bruno.  
-Ho-hoy -tartamudea Lyra.  
-Si, hoy -confirmó Cristian.  
-Bueno...ya pase tiempo con los humanos, lo único que quiero hacer es ir a mi casa, bañarme y ir con ustedes arreglada.  
-Debo -agarró a Bruno- mejor dicho debemos agradecerles a ustedes dos por habernos ayudado.  
-Es verdad -Bruno se aparta de Cristian- se lucieron ayudándonos, especialmente cuando todo esto estaba por terminar, esa bola demoledora, Lyra, fue arrasador.  
-Fue Bon Bon -revela Lyra.  
-¡Lyra! -se avergüenza la poni de tierra.  
-Ja...  
-Oigan -se acerca más la unicornio- no hay de que, solo queria pasar algo de tiempo con los humanos.  
-Bueno yo solo fui con el amigo del otro humano para protegerte, Lyra.  
-Estoy en verdad agradecida Bon Bon de que me persiguieran, sé de lo que eres capaz.

Los humanos se apartan.

-¿Qué sería de vos sin mi? -dice Bon Bon- no me imagino lo que hubiera pasado si no te encontraba inconsciente.  
-Jeje eso no me quiero preguntar...te veias chistosa cuando me encontraste, toda preocupada, casi llorabas.  
-Creo que ya están seguras -interrumpe Bruno, intentando no burlarse- encontraste a tu amiga creo que...n-no tiene sentido de que sigan aquí -Creo que tienes razón, Bruno, es una pena.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nadap.  
-Lamento decir lo mismo, Lyra -Cristian se coloca frente a ella- también no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí, agradezco un montón que me hayas seguido,a pesar de que empezamos mal por ti.  
-Cierto...bueno chau, Cris.  
-No "chau"...si no "hasta luego" (aaaw ¿qué es esto?)  
-Adios Bruno -se despide Bon Bon.  
-Chau ¡oye! nunca me dijiste tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Ya lo oíste muchas veces

Bruno con tono elegante contesta.

-Es mejor oírlo de la propia persona...en este caso yegua.  
-Jaja como quieras -ríe la poni de tierra- Bon Bon...mi nombre es Bon Bon.  
-¿Bombón? bueno, chau Bombon -medio sonrojado, ya que deben saber cuando una persona le dice a el mundo humano.  
-Chau Bruno -se despide la yegua sn un aire dramático.

Apenas dio unos pasos, Bon Bon fue hacia Bruno para darle un abrazo corto, luego fue al lado de Lyra, retomando la conversación como quien no hizo nada.

El pelilargo quedo medio sonrojado luego de eso, entonces Cristian se acerca a él y le dice.

-Aaah pendejo ¿que viene luego? ¿pony/humano? pa' mi que alguien se enamoro de vos.

Bruno se imagino eso que dijo su amigo para dar una expresión de asco.

-Uuuuuuuaaaght ¡la puta que te pario, Cristian!  
-Hajaja ni hablar. Ya no te desesperes, seguramente volveremos.  
-Heu -revolviendose la panza- ¡CERRA SO SICO! ay me entran ganas de vomitar POR TUS PENDEJADAS!

Disfrutaba de cagarme de risa frente a Bruno, que con mi demostración de ser un amigo bastante pendejo me olvide de todo el dolor.

-¡OIGAAAAAN USTEDES! -grita Rainbow desde lejos- vengan y ayuden aquí.

Miramos a la pegaso.

-Vamos...

Twilight está despertando y Rarity ya estaba dejando de temblar como una masa gelatinosa...cuando despertó twilight lanzó un hechizo al aire, treinta segundos después llegaron de todos lados ponis terrenales y pegasos que luego de un par de forcejeos contra los obreros del subsuelo los detuvieron.

-Princesa twilight -un poni con armadura se para frente a ella haciendo una reverencia- ya todos los 'ponyristas' están capturados ¡oh por Celestia qué es eso! -preparó su cuerno apuntando a Cristian y Bruno.  
-¡Baje su cuerno soldado! -ordena Twilight- son humanos, están protegidos por la Realeza, no hay peligro por su presencia.

Desde lejos Otup se resiste a su arresto, sus compañeros esposados y arrinconados no hacen más que mirar.

Twilight encendió su cuerno y nos llevó al castillo. Adelantando la presentación.

-Avisame cuando hagas eso -Bruno se desplomó al igual que Cristian.  
-Tengo millones de preguntas que hacerles ¡pero ahora! lo único que tengo que hacer es dar la presentación.

Fue directo a dar la noticia

-HABITANTES DE PONYVILLE. LES VENGO A DAR NOTICIAS, SERES HAN LLEGADO DE OTRO MUNDO A SOCIALIZAR, LLAMADOS HUMANOS, COMO SABEN LAS PRINCESAS Y LA REALEZA NUNCA LES OCULTA NADA...

Los ponis ya empezaban a abandonar sus casas de a poco para ir frente al castillo de la princesa...

-10 MINUTOS,ME CAGO EN DIEZ MINUTOS! estoy muy sucio,mi ropa está echa bolsa.  
-Ehm -se asoma la modista- ¿señor?  
-¿Si?  
-Le tenía un regalo de bienvenida -Cristian se asusta, "Si es un rayo para dejarme inconsciente, quedatelo"- je noo, claro que no. Viendo que estás apurado y sufriendo por la ropa, mejor te lo entrego...  
-Pensé que creabas perfumes...¿Qué no estabas cansada?  
-Gracias por preguntar, estoy mejor -Rarity saca un conjunto de ropa.  
-¿De donde lo sacaste?  
-Magia -respondió la unicornio mientras Cristian ve la ropa.

Rarity se da la vuelta, encontrándose con que Bruno veía unos agujeros en su campera.

-Toma, aquí también tienes ¿Bruno era tu nombre?  
-Gracias Rarity -agradece el pelilargo- ¿también esa era tu nombre? es que no estuve prestando mucha atención.  
-Yo...ahora vuelvo.

Cristian fue a su habitación para cambiarse...lo que le dio Rarity era una remera blanca con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una chaqueta color cafe y cafe oscuro por los costados con cuellera.

-Esto es una maravilla.

Bruno igualmente fue a su cuarto.

La ropa obsequiada por Rarity era un jean gris, una remera negra y una campera negra con tonos rojos por atras.

-Esto me recuerda a algo ¿qué era? neee igual esta buena la ropa.

Cristian salió y fue a darles las gracias a Rarity como es debido y Bruno le fue dar las segundas gracias.

-No hay de qué -contesta humilde la unicornio.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo tardaste en hacernos la ropa?  
-Es verdad -sigue Bruno- ¡esta increible!  
-Solo me tarde unas horas.  
-¿Y como supiste nuestra talla exacta? -Bruno al notar el tan perfectamente exacto talle, hace un gesto de sospecha.  
-Cuando se fueron ustedes dejaron sus ropas 'sucias' las lave y luego tome la talla para ver sus talles.  
-¿Cuanto te debo? -pregunto Cristian.  
-Jajaja no se tomen las molestias esos diseños sencillos no son nada, es un regalo, ...por ahora...pero si quisieran saber su valor...50 bits.  
-Que bueno que dices eso porque debes estar segura que no te iba a pagar -responde sonriente Cristian.  
-Idiota -Bruno prosigue- ¿como te inspiraste en hacer estos diseños?  
-Ehm ¿inspirarme?

Flash Backa...

En los momentos más críticos, Rarity movía sus cascos desesperada por hacer algo.

Sintiendo esta energía de sobra, Rarity por coincidencia fue directo hacia la habitación de uno de los humanos.

En la habitación encontró un aparato que era una computadora ó como ella lo llama ahora 'cosa cuadrada que produce luces de forma mágica e inexplicable' XD. La abrió por pura curiosidad y vio unas fotos de personas con los mismos diseños y justo se le dio las ganas de sorprenderlos.

Fin del flash backa...

-Inspiración -responde con pocas palabras- solo inspiracion jejeje

Twilight viene hacia nosotros y le dice a Bruno que se quede, que alguien va a venir para decirnos algo con cual es algo más que obvio quien es...

La alicornio se detuvo a mirarlos, noto en los cachetes de ambos sangre, moretones recién formados y mugre.

-Oigan si que huelen bastante mal ustedes dos.  
-¿No pensaste que fue por lo que aconteció hace die-quince minutos?  
-No, eso venía de antes, Cristian -responde Twilight.

Twilight prendió su cuerno largando hechizos sobre los dos, al cabo que no había herida notable.

-Cristian, vienes a dar tu discurso.

-(Mierda no pude preparar ni un renglón para mi discurso) carajo.  
-Si no preparaste nada es porque huiste como un pelotudo en vez de preparar tu discurso improvisa...¡imagina a todos es ropa interior!  
-¡Pero todos están desnudos!  
-¿Ah ves? ese es el ánimo.

Toda una ola de ponis están al frente del castillo esperando al 'invitado especial' cuando vieron a Cristian algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros indiferentes y un par estaban algo asustados.

-¡Este es un humano, está varado aquí y no sabemos las causas del porque! -dijo imperante la alicornio, Twilight no se molestó en arreglarse- no hay mucho que variar...les dejo con el humano,el les dará unas palabras para que no lo sientan tan hostil -silencio-...

El silencion espera al humano, entre la multitud, alguien gritó ¡TENGO RAZÓN!

El humano quedó solo frente a la multitud de habitantes.

-(¿Qué carajos dijo? me preparo la voz)... hola habitantes de Ponyville...mi nombre es "¡Cristian! puedes mentir tu nombre frente a la multitud y así todos te llamarán a partir de ese nombre falso...NO LO DESPERDICIES!" es Cristian -quedo con una expresión exageradamente alegre- supongo que algunos me querrán llamar Cris pero eso es otra wea. Ya sé que me diran que soy un 'mono lampiño rasurado' , ya hay un par de weones que me dijeron así...pero no, no soy un mono...de seguro me tendra algo de miedo, pero no los juzgo al igual que ustedes,yo tambien les tengo algo de miedo,de hecho recuerdo tener la 'peor bienvenida que me hayan dado en mi vida' pero no puedo juzgarlos...mucho. Ustedes son los que DOMINAN estas tierras,pero igual eso es otro tema -el humano se pone más nervioso- eeeh... TODO ES OTRO TEMA, les agradesco que me hayan acogido a mi en su pueblito...bueno, MUFFINS GRATIS!

¡MUFFINS GRATIS! grita la multitud.

Derpy:(con vos de hombre de tanto decir muffins gratis) ¡MU-FFINS GRA-TIIIIIS!

-Jajaja bueno...NO HAY MUFFINS GRATIS,ahora que tengo su atención antes de irme quiero prometerles que -cierra sus ojos- no soy peligroso para ustedes -deja de apoyarse en el barandal- es en serio, no soy peligroso para ustedes ni a quien los ataque a ustedes, así que si aparecen unos "malvados" asi nomas, no los voy a proteger y nos podemos joder por igual, que no soy luchador ni militar puta madre -el humano cruza sus dedos desde que inició el discurso- ¿qué tal un chiste?

Todos insisten en que lo cuenten.

-"Si cuento un chiste de humor negro de seguro me odiaran el resto de mi vida, mas de lo que lo pueden hacer ahora" -pensó el humano-primer acto: Juan Díaz pasa volando,segundo acto:Martín Díaz se tira de paracaídas de un globo,tercer acto:José Díaz se va volando en un globo de aire ¿como se llama la obra?

El público murmura.

-Se llama: LOS DIAZ PASAN VOLANDO...

Todos se empezaron a captar el chiste y yo me iba del lugar lentamente caminando hacia Twilight, quien se muestra disconforme e insegura de lo que dije, lo más le importa es como el pueblo capte el chiste...

-Mmm ¿por que estan todos callados?  
-Parece que no les pareció chistosos el chis-

De afuera se empezaron a escuchar carcajadas de los ponis,twilight salió afuera a dar otra noticia

-Es bueno que les haya agradado el humano...mañana al mediodía el podrá salir para quizás conocer a algunos ponys,no tengan miedo al hablarle, bueno eso es todo por hoy ponys! pueden volver sin preocupaciones a sus casas.

Todos lo ponis se marcharon del lugar inconscientes de lo que pasó a los bordes del pueblo pero sabiendo que pueden dormir tranquilos...

En el castillo de Twilight la Princesa Celestia llega al lugar.

-Hola Twilight -Celestia sonríe- ¿como les fue?  
-Princesa...todo fue un éxito -Twilight sonríe y pronuncia en manera que no todos lleguen a oirlo.  
-¡Que bien! -se acerca al pelilargo- estoy complacido con tus acciones -cierra sus ojos y lo mira- ¿Bruno, estás listo para acompañarme? -al sentir una mirada pesada atrás suyo, mira que es Cristian que más que preocupación tiene descontento- a cierto -rodea sus ojos- toma humano -le lanza a Cristian una bolsa de bits- aquí tienes algo de recompensa por ayudarnos a detener a los ponis que nadie te pidió que lo hicieras etcétera etcétera no se lo podrás mencionar a nadie.  
-Para -la bolsa lo hace retroceder, era algo pesada. Tuvo que apurar a bajarla al suelo antes de perder la atención de la Princesa- ¿quien so' vo'?  
-Estoy listo -Bruno da un paso al frente, sosteniendo sus pertenencias.  
-Cierto que vo' te vas a ir -Cristian se acerca a su amigo haciendo gestos con la mano- ¿y quién es este caballo blanco? ¿el de San Martín?  
-Sabes que no siempre estaré al lado tuyo para salvarte el culo, Twilight y sus amigas me sorprendieron con todo el entusiasmo que pusieron allá afuera.  
-Certo.  
-Cúbrete, si no quieres que te hagan polvo -Seguro bro, aunque nadie me explico quien carajos es ella, porque te lleva ni qué más.  
-Bueno Cris nos vemos en un mes.  
-Anda a cagar que ni me respondiste.

-Bañate mas de dos veces al mes ¿quieres? ya empiezas a oler a culo de caballo.  
-¡Vete al carajo!

Celestia enciende su cuerno y se transporta a canterlot junto a Bruno...

Cuando se van Cristian queda mirando donde antes estaba Bruno y Celestia ahora,nada...una mirada al vacío y una mancha de quemadura en suelo;  
Una mirada perdida en la nada.

-Y...es una pena...  
-Es una lastima que no pude darles la fiesta bienvenida a los dos...  
-¿Pinkie,quieres festejar ahora?  
-¡¿Hablas en serio?!  
-Estuve muuuuucho tiempo sin divertirme -Te prometo que esta será la mejor fiesta que has tenido en PONYVILLE!  
-Demuéstralo...aunque nunca había estado en una fiesta en Ponyville así que cualquier caja con globo será lo más grande había visto -mira a Pinkie Pie con una preocupación disimulada- si no vi nada.

La fiesta se desata, increíblemente fue calmada, parece más una reunión de amigos improvisada.  
Poco más tarde esa madrugada.

-Applejack ¿podrías traer una botella de sidra?

Applejack estaba por ir a buscarla hasta que se detiene y pregunta en voz alta.

-Esta bien pero ¿quien la paga?

-¿Aceptas credito? jajaja ¡YA SE! -grita fuerte entonces saca la bolsa que le dio celestia- ¿cuanto cuesta?  
-3 bits.  
-Dame 6...

Luego de una alocada fiesta,Cristian se tomó una botella entera y sin querer le rompió a Twilight una mesa al interpretar una escena de la pelea que tuvo contra Otup. Cansadisimas por la gran aventura y fiesta que tuvieron anoche cada una se fueron a su casas mientras solo quedaron Cristian y Twilight...

Con una botella de sidra en la mano, Cristian se acerca a la Princesa.

\- Twilight,estoy muy agradecido que me des una habitación en tu castillo -No hay problema,en total eso era lo que podia hacer despues de desmayarte.  
-Jajaja no me acuerdes eso como hice yo (levantándose interpretando como grito de dolor pero de forma humorística) aaa uu aa aaa a y luego quede pasmado en el piso.  
-Y yo quede como "¿que paso aqui?"  
-Cierto...seeeeeee.  
-Bueno (viendo directo a una ventana) creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo despiertos.  
-Creo que son la de la mañana ¿no?  
-¿Qué?  
-Estoy muy cansado...

Va caminando torpemente directo hacia la ventana

-Mmm en verdad sigo sorprendido por lo hermoso que es ver la luna,yéndose para que venga el sol -¿Te gusta describir la luna?  
-Creo que me siento identificado...creo que necesito descansar...cada vez que me quedaba mucho tiempo con mi computadora siempre veía el amanecer y me parece hermoso.  
-Muy bien ya es hora de descansar...  
-Tienes razón...decime algo que no sepa.

Cristian tomo un poco de sidra y fue camina en busca de su habitación, y justamente se detuvo para decirle unas palabras a Twilight.

Dado de espaldas y sin voltear la llama. Ella contesta con un "¿Sí?" y él, sin humor y con una lucidez voluntaria le pregunta "Y-yo ¿podré volver a mi mundo?".

Twilight se levanta de la silla y se aparta sin responderle.

BIENVENIDOS A:TRAVESÍA EN EQUESTRIA...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11...


End file.
